Eres mi Corazón
by Antrilewis
Summary: Regina se enfrenta a su mayor demonio: amar de nuevo. Cuando creía que sobrevivir era su castigo, descubre que el hueco donde en algún momento estuvo su corazón se vuelve cada vez un poco menos negro por culpa de la rubia que le roba los suspiros, Emma.
1. Intro

¡Hola gentecilla!

Aquí estamos de nuevo. Esta vez con una historia más larguita, la primera que escribo en esta línea, y del shipp Swanqueen. Adoro a estas dos personitas y me lancé a escribir sobre ellas ya que fue el primer shipp sobre el que leí por estos mundos :D

Los capítulos son cortitos y amenos, espero que os guste y la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola. Espero vuestros comentarios contándome qué os parece, toda crítica es bien recibida.

También la estoy subiendo en Wattpad, por si en algún momento me retraso actualizando por aquí.

Portada realizada por la artistaza Ceeles00 (Si en algún momento logro subirla :D )

Disclaimer: Derechos de los personajes reservados a quien corresponda. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

¡Besitos de chocolate!

·Antrilewis·


	2. 1 - Reencuentro

1 - Reencuentro

Analizó durante unos segundos si seguía dormida o se había despertado. El grillo que oyó a lo lejos, el olor del incienso que había quemado durante la tarde, la oscuridad profunda se mantenía abriera los ojos o los cerrara, las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo por el sudor, y el corazón desbocado. Otra pesadilla.  
Intentó recordar que había sido esta vez, y vagas imágenes se le venían a la mente. Un sol abrasador, calor, mucho calor, madera… Una pila.  
No, el calor no venía del sol. La estaban quemando en la hoguera. Otra vez.  
Odiaba esas pesadillas pero cada vez que se despertaba daba gracias porque sólo fuera su culpabilidad jugando con ella. No lograba comprender como los demás la habían perdonado. O más bien no habían acabado con ella, perdonar son palabras mayores.

Durante años había hecho la vida imposible a sus empleados. La empresa familiar había acabado en sus manos manteniendo el odio y el rencor que su madre tanto había sembrado. Pero ella había sido más inteligente; lo había hecho con sonrisas y poniendo a los demás como los rostros de la desdicha. Regina se había dejado llevar, había hecho sembrar el pánico en la compañía día tras día, sin permitir que nadie pensase ni obrase por sí mismo, sacando el máximo a exprimir de cada persona que allí trabajaba, buscando sus mayores limitaciones, sus trapos sucios y sus puntos débiles y aprovechándolos en todo su esplendor para que se vieran obligados a aguantar, que no pudieran dejarla sin más. Los había esclavizado.

Se incorporó en la cama, recordó los últimos meses, y cómo había dejado que aquella dichosa pero encantadora rubia le robase su juego. Había ido dando pasos de gigante sin apenas ser consciente de ello, y se había metido de lleno en aquel hueco que mantenía Regina donde algún día había estado su corazón. En aquel hoyo negro que tanto amargor le suponía.  
Aquella rubia, su cisne negro. Quien creyó que acabaría con ella y su imperio, que le quitaría todo por lo que tanto luchó cuando realmente había venido a devolverle la vida. A darle la vida que nunca tuvo. La enseñó a sentir.

Caminando hacia la ducha miró el reloj de su mesita y vio que eran apenas las 4:20. Tras el viaje y sin dormir había llegado hacía unas horas y era la primera noche que volvía a su cama después de semanas. Seguía sintiéndose extraña. ¿Por qué haber vuelto no le había devuelto la tranquilidad? Todo había acabado… O eso se repetía ella constantemente.

Sentía el agua golpeando con fuerza su espalda, los mechones de su corta melena goteaban sobre su cara y sentía el frío de los azulejos en la palma de sus manos. Aquella mujer la había salvado, el día del fin de la huelga la había salvado de salir linchada por todos los demás. Se habían cansado de tanta manipulación y se habían alzado en pie de guerra contra ella. Buscaban justicia, y ésta sólo llegaría con la cabeza de la Evil Queen, como tan amablemente toda la empresa la llamaba. Emma había intercedido para evitar que todo se saliera de los cánones de lo correcto y lo lógico. Aquella muchacha siempre aparecía en su oficina con una sonrisa, su café, le deseaba un buen día, se preocupaba de pedir su comida cuando ella no recordaba que tenía estómago y le deseaba las buenas noches al marcharse. Siempre tan atenta que la sacaba de sus casillas, llegando a desubicarla cuando no sabía cómo responder a sus atenciones. Nunca nadie se había preocupado de ella. Solamente su "tan bien querida" madre había estado a su lado pero para indicarle qué debía de hacer, cómo debía de comportarse y asegurarse que cumplía lo que esperaba de ella. Nunca se había preocupado de más. Su padre, siempre de viaje, siempre fuera por negocios, solía repetirle: _"No la contraríes y todo irá bien, mi pequeña manzanita". _Echaba tanto de menos a su padre… No tanto así a Cora.

Secándose, volvió sus pensamientos a Emma, aquella rubia… Tanto la odió cuando hizo temblar su suelo, y tanto le debía ahora... Seis semanas sin verla y al fin la tendría frente a sí, podría volver a oler su perfume de canela, ver su sonrisa y perderse en sus dos mares, aquellos ojos que tan sabiamente hablaban sin palabras, sin gestos, sin necesidad de ningún sonido. Simplemente se perdía en ellos y se encontraba en el mejor lugar que había estado nunca.  
Después de todo lo ocurrido, esperaba que ella no le retirara su sonrisa, que no dejara de velar por ella como había hecho diariamente. Nunca había sido capaz, en años a su lado, de darle un simple aliento, un _"gracias"_, un _"lo tengo en cuenta"_. Hoy tenía claro que quería que eso cambiara. Tenía que lograr hacerle ver todo lo que había avanzado, todo lo que había logrado y cambiado. Solo por ella.  
Nunca la tendría, nunca sería suya ni besaría sus labios. Nadie se fijaría en el monstruo que había sido y seguían viendo en ella. Debía expiar culpas, pero daría a la rubia todo lo que tenía en su ser aunque no fuera correspondida.

Mirándose en el espejo, observó lo que quedaba de su anterior yo y los cambios que había habido incluso por fuera. Su expresión era menos ruda, su maquillaje más suavizado aunque sin abandonar el carmesí de sus labios y había finalmente sucumbido a su flojera visual, ahora no se resistía a llevar las gafas como antaño. Su sempiterno traje no lo cambiaría, hoy con una falda de tubo negra, con una gran abertura en la parte posterior facilitándole los movimientos y llamando las miradas. Blusa color rojo, con un sugerente escote pero sin mostrar demasiado, una chaqueta negra con detalles en el mismo color y cierre militar, doble botonera y bordados rojos. Zapatos de salón, color rojo y tacones de vértigo. Cogió su bolso, su maletín y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó el desayuno y tomó su zumo, un café negro, bien cargado con azúcar morena y tostadas integrales con aceite, sin sal, sin tomate ni agregar nada más. Comida saludable. Preparó su batido nutritivo para media mañana y miró el reloj, tenía una hora completa antes de salir de casa para llegar al trabajo con suficiente tiempo. Cogió su portátil del maletín de trabajo, lo sacó en la misma isla de la cocina donde estaba y abrió un documento en blanco. Una hora para poder sacar todos sus sentimientos y salir así lista para el trabajo. El terapeuta que comenzó a visitar le recomendó "vaciarse" de este modo antes de situaciones en las que tenía dudas si sabría gestionar sin sucumbir a la agresividad verbal o a la Evil Queen, como ella misma llamaba a su anterior yo siguiendo con el nombre que sus propios empleados le habían puesto.

Escribió todo lo que recordaba del sueño, las imágenes de aquella explanada llena de plebeyos con antorchas, palas y rastrillos en alto, gritando un "muerte a la reina" mientras ella estaba en lo alto de la pila, observando lo que la vista alcanzaba a aquella marea mortal acercándose a ella, atada, indefensa y con apenas una túnica roída, sintiendo acercarse el calor de las antorchas de sus verdugos. Respirando hondo fijó todas las sensaciones del momento que había soñado para ser capaz de plasmarlas. Cómo se había despertado en el momento que las llamas la devoraban y cómo al despertar nuevamente se sintió reviviendo y analizando todo lo ocurrido en apenas dos meses.

Miró la hora y vio que se había extendido más de lo que pretendía, estando aún en tiempo suficiente para llegar a la oficina. Salvó el documento, lo adjunto en un correo electrónico y en el cuerpo del mensaje escribió a Archie, explicándole a qué se enfrentaba hoy, que situación viviría y porqué se vio impulsada a "vaciarse". Le informó que ya salía, que leería su respuesta desde el teléfono o desde la tablet del trabajo, según como fuera yendo la mañana le llamaría o sólo le escribiría si se sentía capaz de gestionarlo.

Sentada en su mercedes, respiró profundo y encendió el equipo de música. Lo necesitaba, así que puso la primera pista, la de las urgencias "Carmina Burana - O Fortuna". Aquella inyección de energía era la confianza que necesitaba, aquella que nunca había tenido pero tantas veces había fingido frente al mundo. Tras varias, la siguiente pista la relajó un poco más, "Claro de luna - Debussy", se quedó dentro del coche una vez aparcado en el parking del edificio, esperando que terminase la pieza, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profunda y lentamente. Dejando llevar sus manos por las teclas de aquel piano imaginario. Se sentía poseída por la música, le daba igual quien pudiera verla y que pensase cuando entraba en aquel trance. La música amansaba la fiera que llevaba dentro.

Cuando la pieza terminó, bajó de su coche, cogió su maletín, cargó su bolso en el hombro, cerró con llave el coche y se dirigió al ascensor.

El día, su día. El pistoletazo de salida de su nueva vida.

Llegó a la planta y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie, con paso firme, haciendo que sus tacones rajaran el suelo y el aire al pasar, dio los buenos días a una estancia sumida en el silencio más absoluto desde el momento que el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Siguió a su oficina, inclinó la cabeza ante su secretaria como todo saludo y dirigió una tímida y pequeña sonrisa a su asistente. Su Emma**.**

**–Buenos días, a mi despacho en cuanto pueda.-** y siguió caminando ante todos los rostros de la sala sumidos en el estupor. Una vez en su despacho, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su mesa, respirando profundamente y mirando hacia el mueble bar que tantos años la había acompañado. Apenas unos segundos después, picaron a la puerta. Dio paso y Emma entró en la oficina, dejando la puerta abierta como acostumbraba a ordenar Regina.

**– Buenos días Directora.-** entrando con paso firme, sin titubear, con su sonrisa sincera y esperando órdenes de su jefa para anotar en su cuaderno con aquel bolígrafo que Regina tantas veces le había dicho que tirase, con aquellas plumas blancas que tan nerviosa la ponían. La morena le pidió que cerrase la puerta y en este momento la sonrisa de Emma desapareció. Cerró la puerta y se quedó esperando, sorprendida y temerosa de qué vendría. ¿Iría a regañarla por lo ocurrido el último día? –_"¡No! ¡Seguro que va a despedirme!"_\- pensó la rubia temblorosa. Se acercó al punto en el que siempre se paraba a recibir las órdenes y esperó. Regina nuevamente la desubicó al levantarse y acercándose a ella le cedió la silla para que se sentara. Una vez así lo hizo, conteniendo la respiración, la ejecutiva volvió a su sitio.


	3. 2 - Comienzo

2 - Comienzo

Ya de cerca la rubia la observó, no tenía expresión de ira, ni de enfado, ni sus ojos mostraban aquel frío habitual -"_¿será por las gafas?"-_

Sus ojos la observaban, transmitían calidez y podría decir que hasta sonreían, aun dejándose notar aquella sombra de oscuridad habitual. Aquellos ojos chocolate la hacían estremecerse sintiendo recorrer una corriente eléctrica toda su espalda. Pero ese día, en ese momento irradiaban luz.

Y ese cambio, le gustaba aún más.

Nunca había temido a Regina, nunca la había llamado ni considerado la Evil Queen como el resto de la empresa. Para ella la morena era un enigma que la tenía atrapada, aunque nunca había dejado ver ese sentimiento con nadie en la empresa. Era su mayor secreto.  
Aquel día, se vería descubierta como la morena siguiera mirándola así.

Regina hizo un pedido por interfono: uno café solo, sin leche, con azúcar moreno, y un chocolate con nata y canela**.**

**–Disculpe el atrevimiento, la reunión será larga y la necesito despierta-**.

Emma no reaccionó. Si hace un año, siquiera unos meses antes, le dicen que esto estaría ocurriendo…  
Si apenas unas horas antes le juran y perjuran que estaría en la oficina de Regina, sentada frente a su escritorio en una reunión y no esperando órdenes sin más como acostumbraba…  
Sin contar que la morena ordenaría a otra persona su café acompañado de un chocolate para ella, en lugar de pedirle a ella misma que lo trajera.

Nunca lo hubiera creído.

**-Bien, Señorita Swan, en breves recibiremos la visita de las nuevas incorporaciones y amoldarán sus estructuras de trabajo según los planteamientos corporativos. Antes de que eso ocurra, quiero pulir todos los cambios necesarios aquí en la central y que así el modelo base a aplicar en el resto de delegaciones esté lo más impoluto posible. Queremos crecer, expandirnos y destacar sobre la competencia y para ello debemos reproducir los éxitos y aprender de nuestros errores.  
Para ello disponemos de un tiempo justo, demasiado para mi gusto, y quiero contar con usted para lograrlo.-**

Su voz sonaba firme, serena y sin transmitir los nervios que realmente sentía, observaba a Emma mirándola fijamente, con semblante serio. Concentrada.

La rubia intentaba concentrarse en lo que su jefa le decía, tomando notas de lo que no debía de olvidar para cuando saliera de aquel despacho y tocase tierra nuevamente, pudiendo reconectar su cerebro a la información necesaria.

Al recibir el pedido, observó a Regina humedecer los labios en el café.

Diariamente, se paraba en esa fracción de segundo y saboreaba el gesto sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco. Ese día, tenía la posibilidad de observarla de cerca y conteniendo la respiración se repetía que debía de centrarse en el trabajo o acabaría perdiendo la cabeza.  
Era consciente de la realidad.  
Ella era una simple humana, una mortal sin derecho a observar, cuanto si más a poseer a la mismísima Regina Mills.

**-Swan, necesito que elabore un informe donde analizar los puntos débiles de la empresa, del personal, de la funcionalidad corporativa y que para ello hable con los empleados.  
Recoja las propuestas tanto para avanzar en el terreno tecnológico como humano y que no sólo la empresa crezca sino que los trabajadores tengan mayor facilidad y funcionalidad en sus desempeños. Para ello, usted pasará a ser únicamente mi Asistente Personal. Su tarea recaerá en el informe que le pido y las gestiones que tengan que ver únicamente con mi persona. Para todo lo demás ya está mi secretaria. Desde éste momento usted tendrá su lugar y me encargaré de que le quede claro a la señorita Nolan.  
Sobre esto…- **

Regina, paladeo las palabras y respiró hondo, sintiendo el estómago encogérsele **–…Quería disculparme…-** La sorpresa se dejó ver en el rostro de Emma, sus cejas levantadas, sus ojos como platos y abriendo la boca para volver a cerrarla como pez fuera del agua, sin encontrar palabras a decir** –Por todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento con ella, por no haber tomado cartas en el asunto y permitir que la situación se diera y llegase hasta el punto de lo que ocurrió el último día- **

Las palabras murieron en los labios de la morena apenas en un susurro, logró mirar a la rubia a los ojos y lo que encontró la puso aún más nerviosa. Emma sonreía, visiblemente impactada por sus palabras, pero sonreía.  
Regina prosiguió **–y no sólo por lo que ella hizo, sino por todo lo que yo no hice cuando debía y mis numerosos desplantes. No espero que acepte mis disculpas ni suelo darlas, pero como única vez que lo escuche de mi boca quería hacerle saber que nada de todo ello volverá a repetirse.-**

Y tras decir eso, mirando aún a los ojos de Emma, se puso en pie **– Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre la reunión mantenida o su trabajo a desempeñar, siéntase libre de hacerla, así como de tomar mi línea personal para contactar conmigo en el momento que sea. Necesitamos ese informe a la mayor brevedad posible. Según vaya avanzando, vaya informándome, por favor.-**

Acercándose al interfono, pulsó el botón de llamada con voz tajante **–Señorita Nolan, a mi despacho-**.

Tocaron a la puerta y tras permitir el paso una rubia, más baja que Emma, ojos azules y melena. Bonita, con un look muy cuidado pero sin la frescura que Swan tenía, para opinión de Regina.

**-¿Me llamaba, señorita Mills?-**

**–Sí, quería aclarar un punto con usted.  
La señorita Swan desde éste momento será mi Asistente Personal, por lo que cualquier cosa que tenga que consultarme a mi puede pasar por ella. Además será con ella con quien deba organizar mi agenda, y a ambas será a quien deba obedecer. Recordarle también que aquí la secretaria es usted, por lo que es usted misma, Señorita Nolan, quien deberá atender al teléfono, traer mis cafés y desempeñar las tareas propias de su puesto. Le pido que se abstenga de queja alguna o de intentar nuevamente que otros realicen su trabajo por usted, ya que si eso ocurriera me vería obligada a despedirla y entregar su salario a quien cumpla sus funciones en su lugar.-** atajó Regina rápidamente al observar el gesto molesto de la secretaria y observar que pretendía rebatir.

–**Eso es todo, déjenos solas-**.

Emma, a todo esto, contenía la respiración y observaba la escena sin aún creerse lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Aquella mujer que tenía frente a sí, no era Regina Mills, Su Regina. Era una mujer más cercana y amable.

La antigua Regina no hubiera dudado en gritar a Kathryn y decírselo de cualquier modo.

Una vez solas nuevamente, Regina la miró con gesto preocupado y Emma dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa que calmó a la morena. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo más y tras la negativa de la ejecutiva, Emma se disculpó para retirarse y ponerse a trabajar ya mismo en el detallado informe.

**-Señorita Swan- **Emma se paró, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se giró hacia su jefa  
**–¿sí?-**  
Se quedó observando esos ojos tan profundos como para perderse y triturando sus manos sin saber cómo decirlo, respondió **-Eso es todo, puede marcharse-** .

Sentada en su mesa, Emma repetía una y otra vez en su mente las imágenes y palabras de las últimas horas. No podía estar pasando… Regina estaba teniendo en cuenta su trabajo, su dedicación, y quién sabe si también sus gestos hacia ella. Se sentía eufórica y notaba sus piernas temblar a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de explicar cuánto de nervios y cuánto de miedo por decepcionarla la recorría. Abría la siguiente carpeta con informes sobre producción del mes anterior y tomaba notas para ir asentando la base de su informe. Había decidido hacer un breve pero necesario estudio de la evolución de la empresa, para sobre ello analizar los cambios que había habido en el organigrama, en las reglas corporativas y así poder analizar a qué iban relacionados los cambios económicos.  
Con ello tendría la clave para saber que necesitaba la empresa. Además, seguía haciendo la lista mental sobre las cosas que se podrían modificar para que los empleados trabajaran más cómodos y así su desempeño fluyera mejor y lograr mejor rendimiento. Tenía una ardua tarea por delante, pero tenía clara una cosa: _"No defraudaría a Su… a Regina."  
_

Aún contenía el aliento. No había cambiado su actitud con ella, es más, le había sonreído. Cuando la Señorita Nolan había salido del despacho con aquella cara entre fastidio y desconcierto, Swan la había mirado a los ojos con… ¿admiración?, ¿gratitud?

Analizó las palabras, los gestos y repasó mentalmente las horas transcurridas durante la reunión.  
Abrió su correo electrónico para revisar si Archie le había contestado, y observó que aparte del suyo tenía un email urgente de una de las delegaciones más antiguas de la empresa, al leerlo sintió todos sus músculos tensarse.

Sus planes tenían que esperar, debía viajar a la mayor brevedad posible y encargarse de aquella emergencia en persona. Apenas había acabado de leerlo cuando Emma tocó a su puerta con urgencia, y tras darle paso se presentó frente a ella con el mismo correo abierto en su tablet. Se miraron y no necesitaron especificar de qué se trataba.****

**–Señorita Swan, necesito que realice todas las gestiones necesarias y reorganice mi agenda con la señorita Nolan para la próxima semana, en principio creo sea tiempo suficiente. Convoque junta extraordinaria urgente para dejar todos los cabos atados-** Regina observó a Emma, con su ceño fruncido y aquella pequeña arruga en su nariz por la concentración **-Siento el viaje tan precipitado y la falta de tiempo para organizarse pero la necesito conmigo, llévese lo necesario para que pueda trabajar en su informe, intentaré que a pesar de la situación interfiera lo menos posible en su tarea. Una vez convocada la junta y reorganizado el plan de trabajo, pídale a la Señorita Nolan que realice las reservas de transporte y alojamiento para ambas. Usted vaya a casa, descanse y prepárese, saldremos mañana por la mañana.-**

**-¿Necesita alguna otra cosa Señorita Mills?- **

**-Es todo, gracias- **

**-Señorita Mills, su cena personal del sábado ¿la cancelo o la dejo estar?- **

**-Yo misma me encargaré de eso, usted haga lo que le he dicho y vaya a casa-**

Regina la observó salir con una sonrisa, su corazón había dado un vuelco en el momento en que la mujer desapareció por la puerta. Su cabeza estaba en la situación que se encontraría en la delegación al llegar, pero no podía evitar pensar en que estaría una semana junto a _Su_ rubia.

Tras una vista rápida para no dejarse nada en el despacho, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor. Enfrentarse al despido del director de zona no le preocupaba realmente, encontraría a alguien que lo sustituyera y el problema en sí parecía atajado según la policía le informó por teléfono. Había pruebas suficientes para encerrar a De Locksley y estaba bien claro que él había llevado a cabo los delitos en solitario, no incriminarían a la empresa ni a ningún otro trabajador.  
Sólo esperaba que la prensa no se hiciera eco de la noticia. Detestaba salir en portadas y tener que hacer declaraciones casi tanto como volar.

Sentada con las piernas sobre el sofá de su despacho, ya en casa, descalza, con una copa de sidra y habiendo desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se relajaba mientras escuchaba _I Will Follow you, _la voz de ese hombre era increíble, pero sin poder ni querer remediarlo un huracán de ojos profundos se le vino a la mente. Se dejó llevar, canturreando la canción e imaginando mil escenarios posibles en esa semana que le esperaba junto a la rubia. En ese momento, el portátil que estaba frente a ella en la mesita de descanso, comenzó a sonar.  
Una vídeo llamada.  
Aclarándose la voz dio entrada y vio a Emma en su pantalla. Su gesto de sorpresa no se hizo esperar y lo primero que pensó es que había ocurrido algo con la rubia o con el viaje que tendrían al día siguiente. Su corazón se aceleró al observarla, estaba inquieta y reparó en su atuendo, llevaba una camiseta de tirante fino y no pudo evitar pensar que no se apreciaba tirante del sujetador.

Con la mente abrumada, sacudió la cabeza y aclarando la voz nuevamente,

**–Señorita Swan, buenas noches, ¿ha ocurrido algo?-**

**-Señorita Mills, disculpe que la moleste a estas horas y por este medio, me he dejado el teléfono móvil en el taxi y hasta dentro de unas horas no me lo traen de vuelta. Tengo malas noticias, y de veras que lo siento pero no he podido solucionar el incidente, hasta en persona he ido pero no ha habido modo-**

**-Swan, por favor, me está inquietando. Vaya al grano-**

**-Kathryn no ha sacado los billetes para viajar en AVE, sino en avión. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho… He ido en persona hasta la misma estación y no hay plazas libres ya para ninguna salida de mañana. O mañana viajamos en avión, o debemos esperar dos días para partir. Debí hacer la gestión yo misma, lo siento.-  
**


	4. 3 - Aerofobia

**3 - **Aerofobia

Regina palideció. No podía esperar dos días, y Emma sabía que ella no soportaba volar. Era lo que más odio y miedo le provocaba. Pánico.

–**Se.. Señorita Swan, no se preocupe. – ** Aclarándose la garganta **-Le agradezco me avise con tiempo, así podré tomar medidas. Viajaremos e.. en avión… No se culpe, yo misma le ordené que esa gestión la realizara la Señorita Nolan.- **

La morena se pasaba las manos por el pelo, inquieta**.**

**–Si le parece bien, pasaré a recogerla de camino al aeropuerto, así no tendrá que conducir y podrá tomar el relajante sin peligro. Por favor, acepte, es lo menos que puedo hacer-**.

Regina dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida. Hasta en estas circunstancias la rubia lo conseguía**…**

**-Se lo agradezco enormemente, Señorita Swan. Avíseme cuando venga en camino. Descanse, buenas noches.-**

**-Gracias. Buenas noches, Señorita Mills.-**

Mientras cerraba la tapa del portátil, Emma paladeaba la tensión aún en su boca. Sintiendo como latía su cuello. Sorprendida y agradecida por la reacción de Regina, no se había molestado y además había aceptado de buen grado que fuera a recogerla al día siguiente. Tarareando la canción fue a meterse en la cama cuando repasando la imagen de la morena durante la conversación se le escapó una ligera sonrisa al recordar el sugerente escote que insinuaban los botones abiertos de la camisa, su pelo algo desarreglado y el carmín de sus labios algo borrado.

Esa mujer era condenadamente sexy.  
Acabaría con ella… Cerrando los ojos tumbada de espaldas, tarareaba una canción que conocía pero hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba. Regina la estaba escuchando aunque parecía ser otra versión, se sonrió nuevamente pensando en la morena. Su morena. Ésta semana sería realmente complicada...

Dado el giro en el planteamiento del viaje, Regina decidió darse un baño y acostarse pronto. Mañana sería un día realmente difícil.

Una vez acostada en su cama, su mente no dejaba de rondar la conversación con Emma. Sabía su aprehensión con los aviones y se había tomado la molestia de avisarla, preocupada se había ofrecido a recogerla y además, estaba realmente bonita. Con su pelo recogido en un moño deshecho, sin maquillaje y con aquella camiseta que le había robado un suspiro.  
Emma estaba aún más bonita que cualquier otro día.

Cuando su teléfono pitó, abrió el mensaje:

**-"¡Buenos días! Saliendo, calculo 20-25min. Cuando esté frente a su casa la aviso, no pase frío esperando. Hasta ahora!"-**

Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Regina. Aquella muchacha la estaba haciendo sentir una colonia entera de mariposas en el estómago. No se reconocía y eso le hacía levantar todas las alertas. Miedos que desaparecían en cuanto la rubia estaba frente a ella y daban paso a un manojo de nervios.

** –"Tenga cuidado"-** Fue lo único que escribió mientras se organizaba para estar lista y bajar según la joven la avisase para no hacerla esperar.

Último repaso mientras miraba el reloj: bolso, maletín, maleta de viaje… Tenía la sensación constante de que olvidaba algo. Hizo y revisó su maleta dos veces y la sensación persistía. Su mente estaba en el equipaje para el viaje y revisar que fueran con el tiempo necesario cuando vio acercarse a Emma en su coche.  
Un pequeño escarabajo amarillo.  
Aún no se había subido y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado la pastilla relajante para el viaje, no podía creer que fuera a subirse en semejante lata con ruedas.

**–Buenos días, Señorita Mills. Déjeme su maleta-** dijo una Emma sonriente mientras abría el porta equipajes.

**–Buenos días Swan, ¿cree que entrará mi maleta en ese pequeño maletero?-** su mirada desafiante y su sonrisa en los labios le hizo ver a la rubia que era una broma, igualmente dejó bien claro que con su coche sólo se metía ella, aunque siguiendo con el humor.

** –Con mi chatarrilla sólo me meto yo, pero le sorprendería todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos y nunca me ha fallado-**

La sonrisa de Emma y el movimiento de cejas hicieron pensar a Regina qué tipo de cosas habrían vivido y durante unos minutos su imaginación tomó vida propia.

Estando en el atasco a la entrada del aeropuerto el canturreo de la rubia mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante hicieron volver a Regina. Habían cruzado la ciudad en silencio y la morena no se había percatado del paso de los minutos ensimismada con sus pensamientos. De la historia de Emma y su coche, había volado su imaginación a cómo sería su vida fuera del trabajo, si tendría pareja, (queriendo descartar esa idea en el acto) cómo sería su familia, desembocando en los problemas que se encontraría al llegar a la delegación y esa suave melodía saliendo de la garganta de su asistente la trajo de vuelta.

No se manifestó, se quedó en la misma posición que estaba, con el codo sobre el borde de la puerta mientras observaba a través del cristal y disfrutando de esa pequeña intrusión en la intimidad de la otra. Cantaba bien aunque lo hacía bajito, como sin darse cuenta. Regina no pudo evitar seguir la melodía dentro de su cabeza, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de qué canción se trataba y la sorpresa la dejó al descubierto.  
Emma reaccionó al ver el movimiento rápido de la morena****

**–Hola-**

**-Ya estamos llegando. Disculpe, me había ido a otro sitio-**

**-Preferí dejarla, me pareció que el silencio la relajaba.-** Y tras esas palabras la morena se tensó. La otra se percató del cambio y alargó su brazo cogiendo la mano de su jefa **-No se preocupe, son apenas dos horas de vuelo y no estará sola- **  
Lo último apenas pareció haber salido más allá de su garganta, pero Regina alcanzó a oírlo y se giró, mirándola a los ojos. Los ojos chocolate mostraban intranquilidad y miedo, pero su sonrisa hizo contener la respiración a la rubia.

Una vez llegando ya a sus asientos, la rubia decidió adelantarse a su jefa y tomar ella la ventanilla **–Mejor así, se sentirá más cómoda-** y una tímida sonrisa hizo sentir a Regina que después de todo, no sería tan malo.

Hacía muchos años que no volaba y esta vez se sentiría más protegida junto con su Emma. -_Su Emma… Debía de dejar de pensar esas cosas, acabaría por salírsele todo de las manos si no se controlaba-_. Pero resultaba difícil cuando ella no hacía más que robarle latidos a cada paso que daban. Se sentía una quinceañera…

Pensó en su yo, en la Evil Queen y en lo diferente que vivía todo. Se permitía sentir.  
En el momento en que ya sentadas se ató el cinturón, su pierna empezó a marcar contra el suelo el ritmo de sus acelerados latidos y flashes fueron pasando por su mente. _Su madre. Su estómago revuelto. La necesidad de gritar. El sudor calando su espalda. Aquellos movimientos que agotaban su autocontrol y como remate la penosa decisión de ir al minúsculo baño del avión. Como había vivido aquellos minutos que sintió como horas, aporreando la puert.._ Y sintió una mano sobre su rodilla temblorosa. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y Emma la miraba con compresión alentándola a tranquilizarse.

La rubia supuso lo que pasaba por su mente, no sabía exactamente qué le había ocurrido a su jefa para tener aquel pavor a volar, pero no pensaba preguntárselo. Sólo ver su estado, sus nervios, el terror en sus ojos… Tenía claro qué hacer durante el tiempo que durase el viaje.  
Haría lo imposible por distraer a su morena para que no pensase, quizá no lograse su objetivo pero al menos haría lo posible porque fuera más llevadero. Extendió su mano y le ofreció un auricular.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Regina fue más que evidente, aun así alargó su mano algo temblorosa rezando para que no se notase mucho y lo cogió. Al ponerlo en su oído se sorprendió. Sonaba un piano fluido y envolvente. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar. Notaba el hombro de Emma pegado al suyo, acunada por su calor y la música de _Yiruma_ se concentró en respirar hondo y controlar sus latidos.

Varias canciones después, abrió los ojos y fue consciente de que tenía la situación controlada. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se sintió con fuerzas para mirar a su lado y observó de reojo la ventanilla pero sin querer prestar mucha atención por miedo a perder nuevamente los nervios, se centró en su acompañante. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba apoyada sobre el respaldo de su asiento con la cabeza ladeada. Dormía. Su rostro transmitía serenidad y dulzura.  
Decidió sacar su reposa cabezas hinchable para colocárselo a la rubia ya que acabaría con el cuello dolorido de no cambiar su postura pero se dio cuenta de que se lo había dejado en casa. Finalmente sabía qué se le olvidaba y porque tanto mirar y revisar el equipaje. Así que cogió la chaqueta que tenía sobre sus piernas desde que se sentó en el asiento y doblándola improvisó un cojín colocándolo sobre el hombro de Emma para que apoyase la cabeza.  
La rubia se removió en su postura y respiró profundamente. Aún dormida olió la chaqueta y una sonrisa vino a sus labios.

Regina contuvo la respiración al ver ese gesto. No quería decir nada. Ella estaba dormida y ciertamente su perfume olía a apetecibles manzanas. Necesitaba convencerse de que Emma sólo era amable con ella porque era su jefa, la realidad. Y así dejar de imaginar y soñar con imposibles.

Un cambio en el repertorio la sacó de sus devaneos, de pronto se escuchaba _"Somewhere over the rainbow" _y su hermana apareció en su mente, era una de sus canciones preferidas, precisamente por eso solía llamarla "bruja". Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban de tú a tú.  
Primero por falta de tiempo y en los últimos meses porque no había encontrado suficiente valor para llamarla y exponerse ante ella ni ante nadie.  
Sus cambios aún la hacían sentir vulnerable y necesitaba afianzarse. Convencerse de que seguía siendo la misma. Había momentos en los que dudaba si lograría seguir siendo ella después de dejar atrás a la Evil Queen.

Un gesto con la cabeza pretendiendo sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, hizo que se le cayera el auricular, lo recogió y se dejó llevar por la canción. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover los labios siguiendo la letra, haberla escuchado tantas veces de pequeña por Zelena, hizo que se la supiera, y con los ojos cerrados la disfrutó hasta el final. Cuando la última nota sonó, abrió los ojos para mirar la hora y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos que la observaban curiosos y traviesos**.**

**–Apenas quedan unos minutos para llegar, no he mirado la hora pero si me he despertado es que estamos a punto. Soy como un reloj para eso-** La rubia tornó su sonrisa en una expresión tímida **–Gracias por su chaqueta-** La morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

** –Gracias a usted señorita Swan, por ayudarme a sobrellevar el viaje, y por esto-** dijo devolviéndole el auricular **–aprecio enormemente el detalle, y sus gustos musicales-** un guiño se le escapó inconscientemente y Emma se ruborizó.

La megafonía del avión interrumpió el momento preparándose para el aterrizaje y el gesto de Regina cambió automáticamente. Se aferró a los reposabrazos de su asiento hasta que sus dedos se volvieron de color blanco. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y queriendo pensar en que el despegue lo había conseguido afrontar con dignidad logrando contenerse intentó retomar el control. Pero la pista era más corta de lo habitual y los movimientos del avión eran bruscos.

Emma cogió su mano y comenzó a hablarle** –Señorita Mills, escúcheme, no ocurre nada, todo va bien. Esta pista de aterrizaje es más pequeña y por eso se sienten más los movimientos del avión pero todo está bien.-**

La morena apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos con fuerza hasta casi hacerse daño

– **Señorita Mills, respire conmigo-**

Pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, contenía la respiración

–**Regina, mírame-**

Y al fin reaccionó.

–**Mírame, respira conmigo, todo irá bien. Es una pista pequeña y aterriza de forma más brusca pero todo irá bien-**

Se miraban a los ojos, la rubia se había girado completamente en su asiento y tenía tomada a su jefa por las dos manos

–**Estoy aquí contigo, no te va a pasar nada ¿me oyes?-**

La morena no era capaz de articular palabra, únicamente consiguió asentir con la cabeza mientras continuaba imitando a su asistente, quien exageraba las respiraciones para obligar a su jefa a seguirla.  
Cuando un pequeño frenazo se sintió, Regina cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, dando gracias por haber tocado al fin el suelo. Al abrirlos, Emma seguía ahí, en la misma posición, apoyándola y esperando hasta que ella se recuperase.  
Cuando el avión se paró, Regina le dio un pequeño apretón en las manos, dándole las gracias y ahora fue la rubia quien guiñó un ojo a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.  
La más amplia que le había nacido regalar en mucho tiempo. 

Mientras iban en el coche, agotadas después de todo el día de trajín solucionando y gestionando se dieron unos minutos de silencio. Estaban tan cansadas que ni fuerzas para cenar tenían pero Regina no quería perder la posibilidad de compartir ni un solo momento con su rubia.

Tenía más que clara la situación, era un viaje de trabajo y nada más pretendía, pero sabiéndose afortunada por la oportunidad de conocer más a Emma, no perdería la oportunidad.

–**Según la Señorita Nolan el hotel tiene restaurante, pero si lo prefiere podemos ir a otro lugar que le apetezca más- **

**-Se lo agradezco, pero me siento tan cansada que creo que no tengo fuerzas para caminar más de unos pasos. Ha sido un día intenso, ¿le importaría si ese plan lo dejamos para mañana y hoy cenamos en el hotel?-**

El gesto de Emma dejaba ver un pequeño temor por molestar a su morena, pero ésta reaccionó sonriendo _"No sólo no me ha dicho que no, sino que no descarta ese plan para mañana". _

__Una vez llegaron al hotel se asombraron por lo bonito que era. Aún no habían podido ni siquiera hacer el registro y llevar su equipaje, ya que del mismo aeropuerto fueron derechas a la comisaría. El inspector quería hablar con Regina según llegase y ésta prefirió hacerlo nada más pisar la ciudad.  
El resto del día fue un no parar.

La recepcionista tomó los datos de ambas y tras firmar los documentos pertinentes les entregó la llave. Emma cogió la primera y Regina se quedó esperando por la segunda, pero al recibir el _"disfruten de su estancia"_ por parte de la empleada, frunció el ceño  
**–Disculpe señorita, pero falta una llave-**


	5. 4 - Incidente

4 - Incidente

La chica se sorprendió por la afirmación de la morena y tras consultar en su ordenador confirmó que no había ningún error, le entregaba la llave correspondiente a la reserva de Regina Mills y su acompañante.

Emma tragó saliva de forma costosa_. "Mataré a Kathryn nada más que regresemos…_ _¿En qué estaba pensando?"._

Regina estaba conteniéndose para seguir manteniendo el control y no dejar salir a la Evil Queen, y en el momento en el que Emma vio sus puños apretados y los nudillos blancos, tomó las riendas de la situación.

–**Disculpe,…-** Miró la placa que la recepcionista llevaba en la solapa con su nombre **-Disculpe, Mulán. Ha debido de haber algún error, porque estoy revisando en este mismo momento el email que me envía mi compañera y consta la reserva de dos habitaciones. La confusión puede ser debido a que ambas estén a nombre de Regina Mills. ¿Podría comprobarlo nuevamente, por favor?-**

Una pequeña sonrisa cordial salió de la boca de Emma mientras de reojo miraba a su jefa, temiendo perdiera los nervios en cualquier momento. Tras consultarlo, visiblemente nerviosa por la situación, la chica les informó de que efectivamente había dos reservas con el mismo nombre, y debido a que lo achacaron a un error, una de ellas fue anulada y asignada a otro huésped.

Tenían la ocupación completa, por lo que no podía ofrecerles alternativa alguna, que las obsequiaba con el regalo de un circuito de spa por las molestias ocasionadas.

Los ojos de Emma se fueron fugazmente hacia su jefa y viendo que la tetera iba a perder el tapete en cualquier momento, agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y colocando con cuidado una mano en la espalda de Regina la incitó a alejarse de la muchacha antes de que le arrancase el corazón y sufriera una ligera pero contundente muerte.

Una vez ya en el ascensor observó cómo su morena respiraba varias veces profundamente, controlando la tensión que sentía. Y al sentirla estremecerse se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía la mano en su espalda e inconscientemente estaba acariciándola buscando tranquilizarla.

Al darse cuenta se alejó intentando disimular.

Ya frente a la puerta, fue ella quien la abrió y observó cómo su equipaje estaba sobre un pequeño banco. Echaron un vistazo a la habitación. Una cama de matrimonio, una pequeña mesa de trabajo de toque moderno con dos sillas enfrentadas, y dos mesitas, una a cada lado de la cama. A la derecha, una puerta corredera que llevaba al baño. La rubia prefirió no entrar, ya lo vería llegado el momento.  
Necesitaba lograr gestionar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Se giró a mirar a Regina y se sorprendió al ver que ya no tenía furia en sus ojos ni las manos con los nudillos blancos, sino que las movía de forma nerviosa. Sus ojos huidizos no le devolvían la mirada y se sintió mal, pensando cuanto desagradaría esta situación a su morena, mientras que ella quería matar a la secretaria de su jefa y abrazarla hasta crujirle los brazos de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

Observó una alfombra mullida y amplia** –Yo dormiré aquí, mañana encontraremos una solución.-**

La morena no respondió más que con un asentimiento de cabeza, su estómago pesaba por la piedra que intentaba digerir, Emma prefería dormir en el suelo a compartir siquiera un lado de la cama con ella. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Cogió sus cosas y fue directamente al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y al ir a ponerse el pijama sintió otro golpe en el estómago, ésta vez apoderándose de sus nervios. Su pijama no estaba_. "¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Tanto estaba cambiando?" _

Ella, doña perfecta, la mujer de las mil listas a seguir se había dejado el pijama a la hora de hacer la maleta. Y siendo algo sin mayor importancia si tuviera su propia habitación, era lo que le faltaba para colmo de males durmiendo con Emma. Decidió ponerse la ropa que había llevado para hacer deporte y salió del baño recogiendo todo, mientras aún acababa de extender la crema que se había echado en las manos.

Emma estaba en la terraza, apoyada en la barandilla y pensó en acercarse, quien sabe si charlar un rato, pero mientras se lo pensaba y no, ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la habitación

–**He pensado que con todo el trajín del día, el viaje y el mal rato en la recepción no le apetecería bajar a cenar, así que he pedido que lo suban-** la rubia no la miró, estaba nerviosa. No sabía cuál sería su reacción.

**–Se lo agradezco mucho Swan, porque sinceramente ya no recordaba que aún no habíamos cenado-** Se miraron unos segundos y cada una interpretó la mirada de la otra. Ambas encontraron rechazo en la mirada de dolor de la otra, pero nadie habló.

Emma entró a ducharse sin mirar atrás mientras Regina dejaba a sus ojos perderse entre sus curvas. Esperaba que al día siguiente pusieran solución a esa situación porque si no acabaría por morir de dolor o de combustión espontánea, y no tenía claro que podría con ella antes.

Sacó su ordenador y escribió a Archie. Intentó vaciarse porque sentía que todo la estaba desbordando desde que el día anterior leyera aquel correo electrónico y surgiera el viaje. Decidió hablarle de la rubia, sin entrar en muchos detalles, pero contando lo más importante para que pudiera ayudarla a enfocarse sobre cómo afrontarlo.  
Estaba enfrascada escribiendo, y una perdida lágrima se le escapó al hablar del rechazo y de le provocaba.

Emma salió del baño y vio a Regina afanada escribiendo en el ordenador. Estaba de espaldas, con una pierna arriba en la silla y sentada sobre ella. Era una postura informal, totalmente normal y sin importancia en cualquier otra persona, pero precisamente en Regina le parecía sexy, que tuviera la confianza de comportarse tan natural la enternecía.

No conocía mucho sobre el interior de su jefa, pero habían convivido lo suficiente como para aun no sabiendo el porqué, conocer la existencia de esos muros que la morena ponía ante todo y ante todos.

Se movió por la habitación intentando no sacarla del trance, pero la morena se sobresaltó dando un pequeño bote. La rubia se echó a reír por lo cómico del momento, hasta que vio el rostro de su jefa, estaba llorando.  
Le partió el alma y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella y sentándose en la silla de al lado la abrazó. Regina no reaccionó hasta que sintió la voz de su rubia en el oído, apenas un susurro **–Sé que sólo soy su asistente, pero siempre puede contar conmigo.-**

Se alejó para mirarle a los ojos mientras le retiraba una lágrima rebelde  
**–siempre-.**

La morena sonrió **–más que sólo eso, Emma-.** A la rubia se le detuvo el corazón. Escuchar su nombre en esos labios que la traían loca, con su voz…  
**-Yo… Em…** **Señorita Mills, quería disculparme por lo de hoy. Me tomé confianzas en el avión que no debía y em… Aunque llevo todo el día pretendiendo disculparme, con todo el trabajo y los temas a resolver no he podido antes-** dijo de carrerilla.

La ejecutiva sonrió, como alguien con tanto poder de reacción, tan fuerte, tan capaz, tan inteligente, tan bonita… _"Regina, por ahí no",_ era a la vez tan vulnerable y tan tímida… **-Señorita Swan, no tiene nada por lo que disculparse y yo mucho que agradecerle. Sin usted le aseguro que ni el vuelo, ni el día habrían sido lo mismo. Y gracias también por haber intervenido con la recepcionista.-** agachó la cabeza, avergonzada **–mi autocontrol aún no está tan controlado como quisiera.-**

La rubia levantó la mano, con intención de levantar su cabeza acariciando su mentón pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y se levantó como un resorte **–Debe de ser la cena-**. 

Mientras Emma iba a abrir la puerta y atender al servicio de habitaciones Regina se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su rubia, el pijama que llevaba era corto, demasiado corto para lo que sus ojos podían resistir, de color naranja clarito y en conjunto una camisa de botones y manga corta.  
Salió de su trance al verla acercarse a ella de nuevo, dio rápidamente a enviar el correo que había escrito y cerró el portátil dando por finalizada la jornada.

Colocaron sobre la mesa los platos y la comida. Emma había pedido para ella una hamburguesa con patatas mientras que para la morena había brócoli ahumado con pescado a la plancha acompañado de ensalada.

Regina no pudo evitar una sonrisa de lado mientras servía la comida, la rubia vio el gesto** –supuse no querría una hamburguesa con patatas, sé cuánto se cuida- **y apenas en un susurro, más bien como un pensamiento en voz alta…** -y no querría ser la culpable de romper semejante figura-**

La morena la miró con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, y al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, centro toda su atención en la hamburguesa y se hizo la desentendida**. **

–**La que no comprende cómo tiene esa figura comiendo como come, soy yo-** La rubia se atragantó y dio un trago de agua, intentando recuperar la respiración, una vez pasado el mal rato, Regina no pudo evitar pensar en que había logrado ponerla nerviosa, sintiéndose malvada por alegrarse.

La cena corrió entre comentarios sobre el trabajo y ambas disfrutaron de una cena agradable. Al terminar, llamaron al servicio de habitaciones para que se llevase el carrito y se quedaron con la botella de vino y las copas, saliendo al balcón a disfrutar el último momento antes de irse a dormir. La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta, ya que ella estaba en pijama y su jefa vestía ropa de deporte. El frío de la noche la hizo cruzar los brazos a lo que su morena reaccionó entrando en la habitación y cogiendo la mantita que había doblada sobre la cama para salir nuevamente y ponérsela sobre los hombros.  
En ese momento Regina no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el pecho de su asistente. Se percató de que no llevaba sujetador debajo del pijama y algo se formó en su estómago, nada que ver con la piedra que sentía hacía unas horas.

Siguieron charlando y tras un par de copas más decidieron irse a dormir. La morena ejecutó su idea tal cual la planteó. Paso primero al servicio para lavarse los dientes y cuando Emma entró ella se acostó sobre la alfombra, utilizando la mantita que la rubia había tenido sobre sus hombros.

Inconscientemente no pudo evitar olerla y notar el aroma a canela, sonrió y recordó el momento que ella había olido su chaqueta. Justo en ese momento Emma salió del baño y se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo parecer enfadada para así mostrar su desacuerdo con la jugada de su jefa, pero lo que no sabía es que la otra estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no embelesarse con lo que sus ojos veían como para que tuviera opción a salirse con la suya**.**

**–No voy a permitir que duerma en el suelo. Señorita Mills, haga el favor de acostarse en la cama-** Regina seguía demasiado ocupada como para escucharla. La miraba, pero ni siquiera la oía. Se había soltado el pelo y la pequeña luz que entraba por la terraza provocaba algunas sombras en su rostro que le daban un toque de misterio.

–**Regina, al menos acepte que compartamos la cama, es suficientemente grande como para las dos.-** La actitud de Emma dejaba ver que estaba más nerviosa que molesta, la morena eso si lo escuchó y la miró a los ojos **–Por favor-** y cómo no hacer caso a esos ojos… Y ese por favor de voz dulce.

Se incorporó y la rubia se fijó en que seguía con la ropa de deporte, ya sentada en la cama observó cómo Regina se acostaba tal cual estaba vestida. La morena se dio cuenta de la pregunta no hecha y sentándose a su lado se ruborizó  
**–resulta que olvidé mi pijama, parece que hasta en eso he dejado de ser yo-** le echó una mirada furtiva haciendo ver su vergüenza, y la rubia sonrió. Se levantó y sacó de su maleta otro pijama. Éste era de color negro con cisnes en color blanco, pero de manga y pantalón largos **–siempre viajo con largo y corto, ya que en los hoteles nunca se sabe con el aire acondicionado y la calefacción-** se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

Regina sonrió ampliamente, por el detalle y por lo inocente que parecía su rubia justificándose así. Lo aceptó levantándose y fue al baño a ponérselo. Cuando volvió a la cama se respiraba un ambiente tenso

**-Le queda bien-** intentando relajar el clima. Lo cierto era que le quedaba más bien justo.

–**Emma, vamos a compartir cama, y después de todos estos años y de todo lo que has hecho por mi creo que podemos tutearnos. Al menos fuera del trabajo-** y le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia sonrió y tras tumbarse susurró **–buenas noches, Regina-**

**-Buenas noches, Emma-.**

Apagaron la luz y ambas se quedaron largo rato en posición inamovible, temiendo tocar o rozar a la otra en algún movimiento, hasta que el sueño las venció.


	6. 5 - Primer día

5 - Primer día

Intentó abrir los ojos despacio, haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo lentamente, su cerebro no lo haría hasta que tomase su café-despertador.

Abrió uno y después el otro, recordando en una fracción de segundo dónde estaba y con quién_. Su morena_.  
Ella estaba ahí, junto a ella y la observaba desperezarse con lo que parecía ¿una sonrisa?

** –Buenos días-** su voz era grave, acababa de recibir las primeras palabras de la mañana de la que le tenía el corazón en un puño. Se podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esto…

**-Buenos días, señorita Mi… Regina-** Iba a preguntarle qué tal había dormido cuando su teléfono sonó, aún sin lograr controlar sus movimientos cien por cien sumado a los nervios, no miró la pantalla y contestó directamente **-¿Si?-**

Era su amiga Lily. Era la única persona que sabía de sus sentimientos por su jefa. Eran amigas desde pequeñas, siendo el único apoyo que habían tenido la una en la otra en muchas ocasiones.

–**Buenos días a ti también-** miró de reojo a la morena y salió a la terraza, conocía a su amiga perfectamente, en cualquier momento comenzarían las preguntas indiscretas y las bromas incómodas**.**

**–Buenos días, Lily. No vi que eras tú, perdona- **

**-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi rubia? ¿De dónde viene esa educación a primera hora de la mañana? ¡No me digas que ya has tomado café y hecho deporte porque me canso nada más oírte!-** La rubia rompió a reír

**–Perdona, no podía hablar ¿qué tal ese humor mañanero dragoncilla? Y no, no he tomado café ni salí a hacer deporte aún, creo que esta semana no voy a poder cumplir como de costumbre-** un breve silencio se hizo en la línea y Emma supo que su amiga estaba cavilando algo.

**–Swan, ¿qué me estás ocultando? ¿Qué hay tan grave como para que tú te saltes tus ejercicios?-** ella miró hacia atrás y comprobó que Regina ya no estaba en la habitación, seguramente se habría metido en la ducha ya que tenían tiempo suficiente pero sabía lo exigente que era su jefa con la puntualidad

**-Estás muy rara tú, incluso para no haber tomado aún tu café- **se hizo el silencio unos segundos **–Tierra llamando a Cisne blanco, repito, tierra llamando a Cisne blanco- **La rubia respiró hondo y ese suspiró alertó a la del otro lado del teléfono -**¿Se puede saber a dónde te has ido?-**

**–Bromas aparte, ¿va todo bien Emma?-** Ella se giró y se quedó mirando al horizonte, observando el despertar de la ciudad **–Pues no lo tengo claro, Lily. No sé si esto es genial o si va a convertirse en mi peor pesadilla- **

**-¿Pero se puede saber qué está pasando? ¡Desembucha!-**

**-La inútil de Kathryn hizo mal las reservas o los del hotel se pasaron de listos, sinceramente no sé quién es el culpable, pero estamos en la misma habitac…- **

**-¿QUÉ?-** Casi podía ver a su amiga con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Por eso la llamaba dragoncilla, porque era tan expresiva y tan volátil que cuando se enfadaba parecía que iba a escupir fuego por la boca. Y cuando se sorprendía parecía que sus ojos te iban a comer. Prácticamente sentía que la estaba viendo ante sí**.**

**-Lo que estás escuchando. Anoche compartí cama con la mismísima Regina Mills-**

Emma hablaba nerviosa y acelerada, sin emitir apenas voz más allá de un susurro. Su corazón palpitaba en la garganta, decirlo en voz alta lo convertía en una realidad. No estaba soñando.

Dejó de escuchar a su amiga, solo la oía lanzar una pregunta tras otra, totalmente emocionada, mientras que ella solamente podía pensar en el agua de la ducha que estaba escuchando caer y en quién estaba dentro.

De pronto un grito la hizo aterrizar, Lily estaba tan alterada que si hubiera podido meter la mano por el auricular estaba segura de que ya no tendría pestañas del esmingón que le estaría dando para que reaccionase.

**–Rubia, escúchame atentamente; esta es tu oportunidad. Has de aprovechar esta cercanía para cautivarla. Te conozco perfectamente y estoy segura de que si te conociera se enamoraría de ti. ¡Maldición, si yo siendo hetero me haces replantearme mi sexualidad cuando sacas tus armas!-**

Antes de que siguiera hablando Emma la interrumpió

–**Lily, no sigas por ahí. Ella nunca se fijará en alguien como yo. Al menos no en mí. Esta cercanía me la voy a tomar como un regalo y disfrutaré de ella y de los momentos que pasemos pero no quiero hacerme más ilusiones. No quiero sufrir más y si me imagino cosas que no son lo pasaré mal otra vez-**

La morena suspiraba al otro lado, comprendía a su amiga. Llevaba toda su vida lidiando con el abandono y las pérdidas, y tras sufrir todo lo que ella llevaba pasado sólo tienes dos caminos: te conviertes en una tirana o te pones una armadura de diamante que te proteja.

**–Rubia, prométeme que pase lo que pase o hagas lo que hagas tendrás cuidado y mirarás por ti. Eso incluye disfrutar el momento ¿Lo prometes?-**

La rubia sonrió tiernamente, su amiga estaba siempre ahí para decirle lo que necesitaba oír, bien para afrontar y ver las cosas o para reconfortarla, como ahora** –lo prometo, cariño, lo prometo- **

**-Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no? da igual el momento, si necesitas hablar cuenta conmigo ¿hecho?- **

**-Sabes que sí, ¿con quién sino contigo?-**

La rubia observó que ya no se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, así que se despidió de Lily para comenzar a prepararse, tendrían un día duro por delante. Al entrar en la habitación se tropezó con Regina, ya arreglada. Se quedó obnubilada viéndola.

Llevaba una de sus faldas de tubo, pero con la abertura a un lado dejando entrever su muslo, un bolo de saliva no quería pasar por su garganta.  
Una camisa negra de la que no sabría describir nada más allá de sus botones sueltos dejando entrever un sugerente escote. Aún no había pintado sus labios pero la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que acabarían de rojo escarlata. La iba a volver loca. Pasó a su lado y pudo paladear su perfume de manzana**.**

**–Emma, pediré nos tengan preparados unos cafés para llevar y una vez en la empresa desayunaremos en el restaurante de al lado, así podemos tomarnos más tiempo y no ir tan apuradas ¿te parece bien?-**

La rubia se fijó en sus ojos, su mirada era triste. Ese maquillaje siempre le hacía la mirada felina y ahora lo que veía le partía el alma.  
Se dio cuenta de que su voz no era firme como acostumbraba. Había algo, pero no sabía detectar el qué

–**Perfecto. ¿Va todo bien?-**

La morena simplemente asintió con la cabeza y el superpoder de Emma detecto una mentira del tamaño del agujero de su estómago.  
Correspondió al gesto y se encaminó a la ducha. Si ella no quería hablar no la obligaría pero acabaría por saber qué había ocurrido, la pesadez que le provocaba verla así la mataba.

Desde que tenía uso de razón tenía aquel superpoder como ella lo llamaba. Simplemente, sin saber cómo ella siempre detectaba las mentiras. Y nunca fallaba. 

Tras colgar se queda observando el paisaje y su cabeza revive la conversación o lo que alcanzó a oír más bien.  
El pinchazo del pecho le hace llamarse tonta una y mil veces.  
En ningún momento lo pensó pero _¿cómo no iba a ser así?_ Pues claro que Emma tendría a alguien. Una persona como ella tendría a quien quisiera, ¿quién no iba a enamorarse de alguien como su rubia…?._ "Espera. ¿Enamorarse? ¿Quién habló de enamorarse? Regina, aterriza que todavía te vas a pegar un castañazo de órdago."_

  
Llamó a su hermana, para concretar la hora de llegada y acordar el orden de las reuniones. Sabía que Emma lo tendría todo aclarado y programado, pero necesitaba hablar con una voz amiga. La relación con Zelena no era de contarse sus cosas y comer los domingos, pero sabía que siempre estaba ahí aunque nunca recurriera a ella. Ni a nadie.

Según colgar el teléfono picaron a la puerta, era el servicio de habitaciones con los cafés. Hacía apenas unos minutos que los había pedido y la rapidez del servicio le sorprendió.

Sonó el teléfono y era Zelena otra vez, lo cogió mientras que con un gesto agradecía al camarero y le entregaba una propina.

**-Hermanita, sé que no sería a mí a quien se lo contases si te ocurriera algo pero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?-**

Regina se extrañó **-¿Por qué me dices eso, pelirroja?- **

**-Porque te noto extraña, y antes de que me digas que son ilusiones mías, recuérdame cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste pelirroja-** silencio  
**–Hermanita, ¿qué ocurre? Prometo dejar mi ácido humor de lado un ratito-** silencio **–Pero sólo un rato, así que suéltalo ya o se pasa el plazo y después atente a las consecuencias-**

La morena sonrió

–**Nada, estoy bien de verdad. Nada que una semana intensa de trabajo y un par de copas esta noche no solucionen- **

**-Regina…- **

**-Zelena…- **Silencio

**-¡Ay! Está bien, eres peor que un dolor de muelas hermana… Hay alguien, no me pidas más detalles porque no te los daré. Hay alguien pero se queda todo en un único interés por mi parte porque ella tiene ya a alguien en su vida. ¿Contenta? ¡Y ni una pregunta más!- **

**-Regina, siento eso sea así pero recuerda que las Mills logramos todo aquello que nos proponemos. Y más aún si de romance se trata ¿Has dicho ella? ¿La conozco?-** no pudo evitar soltar un bufido** –está bien, está bien, no preguntaré más. Pero hermanita, saca tus armas y sedúcela. Nadie se resiste a tus encantos-** pudo adivinar una sonrisa pletórica y supo que no se escaparía a la segunda parte del interrogatorio. La oyó despedirse** –Nos vemos en un rato, Queen.-**

**-Hasta dentro de un rato, bruja-** Regina bloqueó su teléfono con una sonrisa triste.

La echaba de menos, y sabía que tenía razón pero estaba falta de información. Si tuviera todos los datos sabría que ella no seduciría jamás a Emma, porque no quería un rato ni un trofeo más en su cama. Ella le importaba de verdad. Pero claro, eso es algo que su hermana nunca se imaginaría de ella. Regina con sentimientos… ¡Ja!  
_"¿Regina? ¿Otra vez con esas?" _Sacudió su cabeza y entró en la habitación.

La Emma sonriente que colgó tras la llamada "_cin si drigincilla_" se había evaporado. Estaba tan bonita como siempre. Aquellos vaqueros negros ajustados que poco dejaban a la imaginación, con una americana negra de manga tres cuartos y el recogido que dejaba ver perfectamente su cuello.  
Ese cuello…  
Una camisa de cuello mao y unos pequeños tacones, que pese a ser de apenas dos dedos, hacía que igualara su altura habiéndose puesto ella ya sus más de doce centímetros de aguja.  
Preciosa, pero triste. Tenía la mirada huidiza y aun teniendo todo ya preparado no dejaba de andar de aquí para allá por la habitación.

**-¿Lista? Nos han traído ya los cafés y tenemos el chofer abajo esperando para que nos lleve a la oficina- **

**-Sí, lista. Gracias Señorita Mills-**

El gesto que provocó el trato en la cara de la morena llevó a que la rubia se justificase **–Vamos camino a la oficina, entramos en horario laboral-** excusándose con una tímida sonrisa.  
La morena nada dijo, cogió sus cosas y salieron.

Ya en la recepción, se acercó al mostrador y fijándose en el nombre de la solapa se dirigió a la empleada

** –Señorita Mulán, le pido por favor que para esta noche cuando regresemos esté solucionada la incidencia de nuestro hospedaje.-**

Su mirada hizo que a la chica le temblasen las piernas

–**Po..P..Por supuesto Señorita Mills, en ello estamos trabajando. Q…Que tengan un buen día-**.

Una vez en el coche, Emma miró de reojo a la morena. Sonriendo interiormente porque sabía que había disfrutado intimidando a la recepcionista y con un peso en el estómago que no supo identificar _¿sería porque temía no encontrasen otra habitación para ellas? ¿O precisamente por si lo lograban?_ Prefirió desechar esos pensamientos de su mente. No debía hacerse ilusiones, su morena no dejaba de ser su jefa y punto.  
De sus propios labios lo había escuchado, había alguien en su corazón. Aunque estuvieran en la misma situación y no fuera correspondido, no daba pie a ilusiones ni sueños de finales felices.

En un principio nada se salía de lo que esperaba encontrar; saludos cordiales, presentaciones, revuelo por donde quiera que ellas pasaran y asignación de lugares en los que establecerse para trabajar.

Lo que desubicó a Emma fue el saludo entre las hermanas. Hacía muchos años que trabajaba en la empresa pero nunca había conocido en persona a Zelena. Regina dirigía la empresa y su hermana se encargaba de la Dirección Comercial. Se apreciaba una complicidad y confianza entre ellas digna de su parentesco o de camaradería de años pero nada de abrazos fraternales ni acercamientos afectuosos.

Sabía que hablaban semanalmente a parte de las cuestiones laborales que tuvieran, Regina de hecho tenía esa llamada marcada en su agenda como parte fija de su rutina, pero llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y la situación la desconcertó.

Aunque no pudo dejar de fijarse en la actitud picotera de la pelirroja con su hermana, suponía que sobre la conversación que había mantenido su jefa en la terraza del hotel y de la que ella había oído accidentalmente un fragmento. Se dijo así misma de tomar nota mental de lo que pudiera escuchar o captar al respecto.

Regina estaría en varias reuniones donde la pondrían al tanto de la situación actual en lo referente al incidente y sobre la situación actual de la delegación, mientras que Emma avanzaría en su informe desde el despacho que habían asignado a su jefa, donde ella tendría también su puesto. Tras solicitar informes exhaustivos a todas las delegaciones ella prefirió comenzar con la que estaba, debido a la situación excepcional y a la comodidad de encontrarse en la misma ubicación. 

Le presentaron a Ruby Lucas, quien se encargaría de ocupar el puesto de Directiva de la Delegación una vez se hubiera encauzado la problemática existente, y juntas estuvieron trabajando codo con codo en realizar un informe bajo todos los parámetros que afectarían a la empresa una vez que todo lo ocurrido saliera a la luz; económica, comercial y socialmente hablando. El mismo informe serviría para ambas en sus respectivos desempeños y trabajando de forma conjunta avanzarían más rápido.

Le cayó bien desde el primer momento. Tendría más o menos su edad, morena, un poco más alta que ella y vestía de modo bastante elegante aunque llamaba la atención el punto rebelde que marcaba su camisa. Era de color rojo (casi tan intenso como el carmín de sus labios y uñas) y tenía pequeños dibujos en color negro aparentemente sin forma, pero fijándose se podía apreciar que era la silueta de pequeños lobos aullando.

El trabajo evolucionaba rápidamente y en apenas tres horas tenían la mayoría de la información que necesitaban. Otras tres horas más y solamente les faltaría redactar y estructurar el informe. De pronto algo vibró en el bolsillo de la morena y se disculpó para salir un momento, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la pelirroja entró** –Ruby, te necesi… ¡oh! Disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Lucas, por favor, venga a mi despacho-** y Zelena se dio la vuelta sin más.

A Emma le sorprendió ese cambio pero siguió trabajando sin prestar mayor atención. Al cabo de un buen rato, volvió Ruby mostrándose nerviosa y agitada, y la rubia le preguntó si se encontraba bien o le ocurría algo pero ante la negativa de la morena, lo dejó estar y siguió a lo suyo.

Con toda la información recabada, y ya en los últimos pasos de la tarea apareció un hombre trajeado, vestido completamente entero de negro (camisa y corbata incluidas) y se quedó mirándola fijamente.  
Le llamó la atención su mirada ya que llevaba pintada la raya del ojo y sumado al pendiente que llevaba, le daban un aire rockero. Él se acercó y se presentó

–**Hola, amor. No nos han presentado, Killian Jones, Gerente Comercial de la delegación-**

Emma extendió su mano para estrechársela sin muchas ganas, pero él en lugar de corresponder hizo un amago de llevársela a los labios, aunque sin completar la acción, como gesto de galantería. A la rubia le saltaron todas las alertas

–**Pero todos me llaman Hook. Soy el mejor, y cuando echo el gancho a una transacción, nunca se me escapa-** Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella siguió observándole, para nada impresionada pero si expectante, no sabía si la sirena que oía en el interior de sus oídos se debía a la desconfianza que le provocaba, si era su gaydar dando aviso o si más bien se debía a su aspecto chocante. Ella siempre había llamado la atención porque a pesar de que se arreglaba y solían verla atractiva, se negaba a utilizar faldas de tubo, tacones de infarto o pantalones de vestir como uniforme.  
A veces se los ponía, pero cuando le apetecía.  
Ella se ceñía a sus pantalones vaqueros negros y americana, pero todos los demás solían vestir caros trajes y ropas más bien corporativas y ejecutivas. Él seguía esa norma no escrita que la empresa marcaba pero había algo en él que la desconcertaba.

–**Swan, Emma Swan. Asistente personal de Regina Mills- **

**-¡Oh! Vaya, hueso duro de roer, te compadezco-**

La rubia frunció los labios como gesto de disgusto con lo que acababa de oír y esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para Ruby

** –Para nada, es una mujer con profesionalidad admirable y una personalidad arrolladora. Un orgullo trabajar para ella- **

En ese momentose sintió un carraspeo, las hermanas Mills habían vuelto de la reunión. Zelena y Ruby salieron un momento para acabar de atender unos asuntos urgentes y tras la mirada de pocos amigos que recibió de la morena, Hook se disculpó y se marchó.

Regina se giró hacia Emma, quien se había sonrojado avergonzada por el momento y convencida de que su jefa había oído lo que había dicho llevada por la furia del momento, retiró la vista centrándose nuevamente en el trabajo.

Simplemente alcanzó a oír un –_**gracias-**_ apenas susurrado y cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con una Regina sonriente que salía de la oficina. 


	7. 6 - Bulda

6 - Bulda

Apenas habían podido verse en todo el día, la morena había comido durante una junta con el resto de ejecutivos y ella se había tomado una ensalada en su misma mesa de trabajo junto a Ruby mientras seguían avanzando.

Al final de la tarde Regina la llamó por el comunicador y la convocó en la mesa de juntas, donde aún tenía su ordenador y todos los papeles tras la reunión que acababa de terminar y haciéndolos a un lado invitó a Emma a sentarse con un gesto, entonces la rubia reparó en los vasos de bebida para llevar y su jefa sonrió.

Comentaron cómo había sido su día mientras tomaban su café y chocolate caliente con canela respectivamente mientras la más joven iba tomando notas de las indicaciones que su jefa le daba sobre pequeños puntos a tener en cuenta para el desarrollo futuro de la delegación y también que pudieran ser relevantes para su informe. Así mismo ésta le comentó los avances que habían logrado sobre el dossier y cómo había recibido ya parte de la información de algunas de las delegaciones.

Avanzaba todo mucho más rápido de lo esperado gracias a la ayuda de Ruby, ya que habían elaborado un enfoque concreto hacia dónde dirigir la investigación y así obtener mayores resultados en el menor tiempo posible.

Tras comentar los puntos fuertes se instaló un ligero silencio. Ambas bebían de sus vasos mientras se quedaron pensativas hasta que Regina rompió la calma

–**Emma, gracias por salir a defenderme antes –**

Sus mejillas dejaban ver la conmoción por el hecho y por sus palabras en aquel momento, aunque las de la rubia no quedaban atrás.

–**Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo y oigo algo similar hacia mi persona, y siendo franca tengo suficiente conocimiento de causa como para prácticamente afirmar que nadie lo ha hecho sin yo presenciarlo-**

Los ojos de la morena estaban perdidos en la muesca que tenía la tapa de su vaso de café para llevar y con su uña se centraba en intentar quitarlo disimuladamente, evitando por todos los medios mirar a la otra a los ojos.

Emma tenía un corazón en cada oído, porque aquella intensidad y aquella velocidad era imposible que saliera de uno sólo.  
Se quedó observando a la morena con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de las palabras de Regina, pero sobre todo por la franqueza y la transparencia que transmitían.

Verla hacerse tan pequeña mientras a la vez seguía siendo aquella imponente mujer que le robaba la capacidad de respirar la descolocaba casi tanto como le encantaba.

Emma se acercó a Regina, y teniendo el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla y hacerla girar para que la mirase a los ojos se contuvo, desviando su mano hacia una de las de la morena y dándole un pequeño apretón mientras acariciaba con su pulgar en el anverso de la mano no podía parar de repetir en su mente lo increíblemente suave que se sentía.

**-Yo no me atrevería a afirmar con tanta rotundidad, Señorita Mills. Ha de perdonarse usted para lograr que los demás dejen de tratarla como aquella persona. Pero tenga claro que no todo el mundo la ha visto en el pasado como la Evil Queen ni necesita tiempo o hechos que demuestren quién es ahora-**

Regina levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en los ojos que tenía en frente, perdiéndose en aquellas palabras y lo que significaban para ella. _"Nunca me había fijado hasta ahora lo bonitos que son, ¿son verdes o azules?" _La emoción la embargaba y se le aguaron los ojos sólo de imaginar que aquellas palabras pudieran tener un significado más allá de lo literal en sí.

Emma veía a Regina, no veía a la Evil Queen que había puteado a toda la empresa, incluso a ella misma. Y los nervios se apoderaron de su estómago, la piedra que intentaba digerir su cuerpo desde que escuchó a la rubia hablando por teléfono _con " 'quien quiera que fuera aquella persona' -prefería no saberlo-"_, había vuelto y se hacía cada vez más grande. No sabía si quedarse con lo que le provocaba pensar en esa desconocida o con lo que movía en su interior mirarla a los ojos. _"Espera, ¿había dicho esa desconocida? ¿Y quién te dice a ti que es una mujer, Regina? Maldita esperanza, ¡deja de atormentarme!"_

Al fin la morena reaccionó cuando oyó unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta, se acercó a Emma y dejó un beso lento en su mejilla.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dio paso.

Era el señor Jones; **-Disculpen la interrupción. Mi horario ha terminado y me preguntaba si podría robarle unos minutos a la Señorita Swan, directora- **

Sin que Hook diera lugar siquiera a que Regina contestara, se dirigió a Emma

–**Supongo su jornada también termina. Me preguntaba si querría que le enseñase la ciudad y quizás tomar después algo- **

Miraba a la rubia con cara de pretender ser atractivo, contorsionando una ceja mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se veía en su boca

–**Señor Jones, le agradezco el ofrecimiento y efectivamente en breves finaliza mi jornada, pero ya tengo un compromiso- **

Su voz salió con más fuerza de la que pretendía, el pequeño brote de rabia que sintió por la interrupción de aquel _dandy_ había dado más dureza a sus palabras. Él hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y sin más, salió de la sala cerrando la puerta.

Regina soltó una carcajada. La rubia acababa de descubrir su nuevo sonido favorito y se juró que haría todo lo imposible por provocarlo cada vez que tuviera ocasión. Tener claro que no habría más, no significaba dejar de disfrutar de lo que tenían.  
Cuando se giró observó cómo su jefa se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras seguía riendo

–**Gracias, Swan. Esa cara quedará grabada en mi retina para la posteridad- **

Tras unos segundos y recomponerse dio por finalizada la reunión. Mientras Emma iba a recoger sus cosas, se quedó pensativa "_sus palabras textuales han sido 'ya tengo un compromiso' ¿Qué será lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Habrá acordado llamarse con su 'lo que quiera que fuera'?". _El humor de la morena había dado un vuelco, recogió sus cosas y esperó a Emma en recepción. Al cabo de unos minutos su rubia apareció sonriendo y se obligó a no hacer caso a las mariposas de su estómago. Estaba teniendo una guerra interna entre "la piedra" y "las mariposas", y ella sólo quería que ambas desaparecieran y recuperar el control de su vida.

Se sobresaltó. Su rubia la estaba cogiendo de la mano, con cara de preocupación cuando fue consciente de que su mente había volado y sorprendida se encontró ya en la puerta del hotel. Emma la había llamado varias veces y no se había dado cuenta de ello**. **

–**Señorita Mills, ¿se encuentra bien?-** tras un silencio y la falta de reacción por parte de la morena **-Está pálida ¿llamo a un médico?-**

**-No, no Emma, gracias. Estoy bien. Sólo me había ido a otro lugar-** y una sonrisa intentó asomar sin éxito en los labios de la jefa.

Decidieron subir a las habitaciones para refrescarse antes de bajar a cenar cuando al acercarse al mostrador de recepción a recoger la llave de la otra habitación les atendió una nueva recepcionista. La rubia crujía sus nudillos nerviosa, pensando en un primer momento que esperaba estuviera solucionado, pero mientras la morena comenzó a hablar se sorprendió rezando a todos los dioses de Kobol por pasar una noche más con ella**. **

–**Buenas noches, sean bienvenidas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-**

**-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Regina Mills. Estamos alojadas desde ayer. Tenía reservadas dos habitaciones y debido a…**_"su inutilidad" _**un error, nos asignaron una doble. Su compañera la Señorita Mulán nos aseguró esta mañana que quedaría solucionado en el día de hoy.-**

**-Permítame un momento Señora Mills- **

**-Señorita- **

**-Perdone, Señorita Mills- **

A Emma se le escapó una sonrisa. Esperaba que estuviera solucionado por el bien de la recepcionista, porque la mirada de Regina junto con el haberla llamado señora, no proponían ningún buen pronóstico para la empleada.

**–Efectivamente, aquí está. Señorita Mills, habitación 108. Ahora mismo seguimos sin poder solventar la situación, la ocupación está completa y tras haber revisado la base de reservas nos confirman que hay una única reserva realizada a su nombre, por lo que hasta que no haya salidas no podemos hacer más.- **

La morena echaba chispas

**-¿Cómo? Pero eso es imposible, ayer mismo su compañera confirmó que existían dos reservas pero su ineptitud les llevó a interpretarlo como un error en lugar de realizar su trabajo y comprobarlo antes de anular una de ellas.- **

Emma ya no sonreía, veía lo que se avecinaba y cogiendo aire se preparó para tomar las riendas de la situación.

**–Señorita Mills, comprendo su molestia pero no puedo más que comprometerme a reservarles la primera habitación que quede libre.-**

Y antes de que Regina pudiera abrir siquiera la boca, la rubia dio un paso más y cogiendo la mano de la morena quedando ocultas de la vista de la recepcionista, tomó la palabra**.**

–**Está bien, por favor quede al cargo y nos avisa en el momento que eso ocurra. Manden a nuestra habitación una manta y una almohada más. Gracias.-** y dándose la vuelta se dirigió al ascensor.

Una vez que se cerraron las puertas fue consciente de que aún seguían cogidas de la mano, se giró a preguntar a la morena cómo estaba y vio que ella no apartaba la mirada de las manos**. **

–**Disculpe, sólo quería calmarla, no debí de tomarme la libertad-** y mirando nuevamente al frente, sonrojándose y dándose collejas mentalmente se soltó. O lo intentó, porque Regina la cogió de nuevo sin decirse nada.

Una vez en la habitación, la morena se soltó sentándose en una de las sillas y se quedó de nuevo pensativa. Emma se estaba preocupando, algo le ocurría a su jefa y era la primera vez que no sabía a qué podría deberse o cómo actuar. Su turbación estaba nublándole el juicio o estaba perdiendo su objetividad, como fuere tenía que recuperar el control.

Prefirió darle tiempo a Regina y pasar ella primero a ducharse. Decidió darse un respiro a si misma también y poner música mientras se arreglaba. Estaban siendo unos días muy extraños y estresantes a partes iguales.

Una vez en la ducha, mientras escuchaba _Believer_ de _Imagine Dragons_ se dejó llevar. Comenzó tarareando, pero la música la llevó a acabar cantando la canción sin recordar dónde estaba ni quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
A esa siguió _Zombie_ de _The Cramberries_ y otras más.

_"…Dejaste de sentirte vacía por tu soledad,  
Y apareció en tu vida la chica de tu sueños  
otra princesa herida, y ella curó tu infierno…"  
_  
Su cara se puso colorada como no recordaba haberlo estado antes mientras terminaba de vestirse al percatarse de que canción era la que estaba cantando en ese momento. Enmudeció. Cuando reaccionó la canción seguía sonando y acelerada se acercó al teléfono intentando apagar el reproductor tropezando, haciendo sin querer que la canción volviera a empezar y cayéndose el aparato al suelo. Todas las maldiciones conocidas y desconocidas salían de su boca, hasta que logró pararlo. Su teléfono se había llevado un buen golpe, pero parecía estar en buen estado.

Mirándose en el espejo comenzó a reír. "_Cuando salga de aquí voy a morirme de vergüenza, ¿Qué estará pensando? Ojalá haya salido y no haya oído nada…" _Cogió su pequeño neceser con el maquillaje y salió del baño para que pudiera entrar Regina, no sin antes respirar hondo varias veces intentando apelar a la valentía.

La morena no pensaba perder la oportunidad de disfrutar del momento y meterse con ella, en el momento que su rubia salió del baño se quedó por un segundo sin palabras al ver a Emma con un vestido negro y sencillo que detallaba sus curvas.

Se le desbocó el corazón.

Aún estaba descalza y sin maquillar, pero podía asegurar que estaba preciosa así, sin necesitar nada más. Fue cuando vio que estaba colorada de vergüenza cuando recordó el episodio anterior y no pudo callar

–**Señorita Swan, quizás debería prestarme esa lista de reproducción mientras me arreglo. Lo pensaba mientras la escuchaba, pero ahora que la veo… Lo confirmo-**

Y ante la cara de sorpresa y el sonrojo permanente y en aumento de la rubia, le guiñó un ojo y entró al baño.

Según cerró la puerta el olor del perfume de canela la invadió y la imagen de hacía unos segundos amenazó con pensamientos no del todo aceptables. Haberla escuchado cantar no sólo había sido un disfrute para sus oídos y para su ego teniendo en su mano algunas bromas aseguradas, sino que aquella última canción podría ser una pequeña pista…

Emma salió a la terraza, había terminado de arreglarse y aún no había recuperado la calma después de los nervios. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera y tocaron a la puerta, era el servicio de habitaciones. Un carrito con la cena, velas, vino, champagne y dos ramos de flores, uno para cada una.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la rubia, el camarero se apresuró a aclarar antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar siquiera. Cena por cuenta del hotel por todas las molestias ocasionadas, que esperaban pudieran hacer más agradable la estancia pese a las incidencias. Le entregó un sobre donde lo detallaba y se fijó en que iba dirigido a las Señoras Mills & Swan. Se le escapó una sonrisa… "_Me gusta cómo suena"._

Una vez el camarero se marchó, dispuso la mesa, la cena, el vino, las velas…

"_Definitivamente, jamás voy a recuperar el color de mi cara…"_

Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo. Se fijó en los ramos de flores. Eran rosas rojas, preciosos. Y se le ocurrió una idea… 


	8. 7 - Confesiones

7 - Confesiones

Salió a la terraza y esta vez sí, pudo disfrutar de las vistas y el aire fresco. Envió un mensaje a Lily avisándola de que no podría llamarla, que se encontraba bien y al día siguiente hablarían.

Prácticamente en el mismo momento la morena contestó mediante un audio  
_**–No hagas nada que yo no haría. ¿Y qué no haría yo…? Te quiero mi Cisne Blanco- **_

Emma contestó también con un audio mientras torcía la cabeza

–**Deja de azuzar, dragoncilla. He decidido no rayarme pero tampoco quiero irme a las nubes. Voy a disfrutar de estar con ella, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones ni crear ninguna expectativa. Es sólo trabajo. Mañana hablamos. Sé buena y deja de lucubrar. Yo también te quiero, Cuídate.-**

"Qué p_eligrito, madre. ¿Pero qué haría yo sin ella?"_

__Al darse la vuelta para entrar en la habitación vio a Regina en medio de la habitación, su cara era de total asombro. Le dio la tarjeta y le explicó el detalle por parte del hotel. Disfrutó de ver a su morena totalmente ruborizada y nerviosa.

Lo que Emma no sabía era que su estado no era debido a la cena en sí, que también, sino a lo que acababa de escuchar al teléfono. No sabía quién sería "isi driguincilla" pero no podía evitar pensar si lo que había dicho iba por Ruby. Prefirió no pensar en ello y disfrutar de la noche.

Se fijó en cómo estaba todo colocado, "The piano guys" sonaba desde el ordenador de la rubia y las velas sobre la mesa… Se acercó al ramo de flores que había sobre su silla y vio que tenía una tarjeta, al abrirla pudo leer

_["Aprender a hacerse bien a sí mismo es a veces más difícil que aprender a hacer el bien a otros."  
__John Lennon.__ ]_

__Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Su rubia. La culpable de que ella se encontrase en ese punto en el que quería sólo ser mejor y enmendar sus errores. Por primera vez en su vida veía una fantasía en los finales felices y no simples pamplinas.  
Quería realmente luchar por el suyo, y tenía claro con quién.

No sabía de quien hablaba en esa llamada, pero quería hacerse ilusiones. La observó y notó que estaba nerviosa.

**–Emma, hay muchas formas de agradecer, muchos modos de poder transmitir lo en deuda que estoy contigo. Y créeme cuando te digo que no hablo únicamente del día de la huelga, ni de las horas que dedicas a tu impecable trabajo. Cómo no necesito nada más que mirarte y sabes lo que necesito. Ni a toda la paciencia que me tienes, ni a que después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que he hecho aun así saques la cara por mí. Me refiero a mucho más. Pero no hay palabras… - **

En respuesta la rubia retiró la silla, ofreciéndola sentarse, con una sonrisa sincera. De esas que no suelen abundar, al menos en su vida. Y una vez en el sitio le escuchó decir en su oído, apenas en un susurro **–Deje de hablar. Disfrute y sonría- **

Sintió un escalofrío. Ya no sabía qué era lo que había en su estómago, pero lo que fuera que allí viviera últimamente era lo que menos le importaba en este momento.

Emma apenas podía oír la música, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Regina estaba preciosa. Un sencillo pantalón de pinzas, una básica blanca y un chaleco de corte encima, apenas sin maquillaje y con el pelo recogido a un lado. Nunca la había visto más real y auténtica. No quería que aquella noche terminase nunca.

"_¡Me ha tuteado!_ _Nota mental: poner un altar a las recepcionistas, Kathryn o a los Dioses de Kobol por orquestar esto. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias."_

Comenzaron a cenar. Las copas, las miradas y la conversación distendida dieron lugar a una larga sobremesa. Hablaron de todo un poco, temas sin mayor trascendencia al comienzo de la botella, pero según se iban sucediendo las copas ambas quisieron profundizar en la otra.

Regina descubrió que Emma no tenía más familia que Lily, y se sintió realmente culpable por nunca haber mostrado el mínimo interés por la vida de quien hacía la suya más fácil. Se enfadó consigo misma al recordar cómo despreciaba en el pasado cada acto que hacía por ella.

La rubia debía de leerle la mente, porque con simplemente torcer el gesto la trajo de nuevo a tierra indicándole que no con la cabeza, que por ahí no.

Esa mujer iba a acabar por volverla loca…

Emma se encontró con que Regina besaba el suelo por donde su padre pisaba, que fue la única persona que siempre la vio como ella era y no como el tiburón empresarial en el que su madre quería convertirla y finalmente logró hasta que "la rescataron" como ella dijo.

La sonrisa triste en los labios de su jefa le había hecho plantearse cuantas de aquellas veces que la veía ya en la oficina cuando llegaba aun siendo temprano, o cuando se quedaba todavía en su despacho al marcharse a casa, varias horas después del fin de jornada eran por trabajo y cuantas otras serían por huir de la soledad.

Alargó la mano hacia los chocolates que acompañaban a su postre y con la cuchara dejó uno en el plato de la morena.

–**Uno por cada sonrisa. Y hay bastantes, ya ve, pero ha de ganarlos-** Eso y un guiño le regalaron varias sonrisas más durante la noche.

"_¿Chocolate? Y que no pagaría yo por verla sonreír… ¡Hasta de mi chocolate le doy! ¡Pero qué está haciendo esta mujer conmigo!"_

Acabaron por descartar el paseo, era tarde, pero sacaron las sillas a la terraza y se lanzaron con el champagne.

–**Señorita Swan, no por emborracharme se librará mañana de ir a trabajar, espero que sepa eso-** y tras una mirada cómplice acompañada de risas **–aunque sea consciente de que nos vamos a arrepentir de abrir ésta en cuanto suene el despertador-** Más risas, y la rubia adoró ese Señorita Swan.

Era diferente. Todo era diferente… Y no quería ilusionarse, lo tenía claro, lo había decidido y lo había hablado con Lily (decirlo en voz alta era crear sentencia para ella) pero le estaba encantando este cambio.

Con la nueva botella, el cambio a la terraza y la casi total ausencia de luz afuera más allá que la ciudad iluminada de noche, habían pasado a un ambiente más íntimo. La música había desaparecido por las altas horas y porque se sentían cómodas en los pocos silencios que había, no necesitaban un relleno o un apoyo. Estaban ellas dos y valía.

La rubia propuso un juego: Turnos de preguntas. Era consciente de a lo que se aventuraba, pero no imaginó que podría ser tan peligroso…

**-Bien, usted propone; yo empiezo.-** y se aclaró la garganta, por aquello de intentar recobrar su solemnidad empresarial **-¿Qué le parece Ruby?- **su intento de parecer seria y profesional quedó un poco en el aire en el momento que su cara reflejó inquietud pero se amparó en la oscuridad que las rodeaba.

**-¿Ruby? Un poco misteriosa por algunos detalles que vi, de otra manera me gustó trabajar hoy con ella. Es rápida y eficiente, tiene buenas ideas y sabe trabajar en equipo, es algo que valoro y agradezco mucho. Demasiadas zancadillas duelen pero también ayudan a apreciar más los buenos compañeros.- **Regina sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho por lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Emma estaba acostumbrada a sufrir en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Eso la hizo reafirmarse más aún en su postura.

**-¿Y como mujer?-**

**-¿Co...Como mujer? Mmm, pues realmente no la conozco para opinar como persona, la verdad es que apenas compartimos unas horas de trabajo-**

**-No, Emma, me refiero a como mujer-** Regina quería apretar las tuercas. Si realmente le gustaba Ruby como creía tras escuchar esa conversación por teléfono con Lily _ahora que sabía que era como su hermana y no su pareja_, debía hablar con la rubia.

Conocía a su hermana, y por lo que había observado estaba casi segura de que había algo entre ellas. Lo último que quería es ver sufrir a su rubia.  
Aunque prefería no pensar en el hecho de verla con Ruby si ellas llegaban a entenderse…

**-Es bonita. Sí, es bonita… Y simpática quizá. No sabría decir mucho más-**

Aquello le estaba doliendo. Regina quería saber qué opinaba ella de Ruby, y tras haber visto ese comportamiento extraño en la nueva compañera supuso o le pareció que había algo entre Zelena y ella, pero… ¿Será que hay algo entre ella y Regina? Prefirió no pensar más y seguir disfrutando de la noche**.**

–**Mi turno. ¿Cuál es la mayor locura que ha hecho?-**

La morena soltó una carcajada pero sus ojos no la acompañaban, aunque la oscuridad dejó eso en un segundo plano. Automáticamente se le vino a la mente _EL_ momento. No había hecho muchas en su vida, pero aquella era su historia.

–**Esa pregunta no me la esperaba Swan-**

**-Vamos Mills, es la pregunta obligada en todo juego. Ya sé que tiene una, por su reacción no tengo dudas-**

**-Fue en la universidad. Aún vivía con mis padres. Las normas de Cora fueron ley allá por donde ella pisara y en mi vida no había mucha diferencia. Literalmente la pisó muchas veces.-**

La morena sacudió la cabeza intentando salirse del pensamiento al que había llegado y volvió a centrarse en la pregunta de Emma, volviendo así también su sonrisa. La rubia comenzó a plantearse si había sido buena idea el juego, un deje de amargura tomaba la voz de Regina

–**Había una fiesta ¿qué sería de una facultad sin sus fiestas?, yo estaba en último año y aún no había pisado ninguna. Mi padre se enteró de que me habían invitado mientras Mal intentaba convencerme, pero yo sabía que mi madre no me dejaría ir. No me había permitido salirme de mis horarios jamás, no me iba a dejar salirme con la mía y menos para ir a una fiesta con ella.  
Así que mi padre entró en mi cuarto y él improvisó todo el plan. Mal sólo podía entrar en casa cuando mi madre no estaba, obviamente ella no lo sabía. No toleraba **_**"esa clase de amistades", **_**pero**__**papá me apoyaba, como siempre hizo con todo.  
Dio el día libre a Granny, nuestra ama de llaves, dio el día libre al chofer y él mismo nos metió en su coche y nos llevó hasta la fiesta. Me quedaría a dormir en casa de Mal y él nos cubriría con mi madre si ella llegaba antes o se enteraba de algún modo.  
Fue la mejor noche de mi vida… Bailamos hasta que nos dolieron incluso las pestañas, bebimos lo justo para decir **_**"estuve en una fiesta universitaria"**_** pero sin emborracharnos y después nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa.-**

Tenía un tono de nostalgia y tristeza en la voz que encogió el corazón de la rubia. La mirada a lo lejos y su mente perdida le dieron la oportunidad de observarla más en detalle dejándose llevar por los movimientos de sus labios a pesar de la escasa luz…

**-Ese día Mal se declaró. Hablamos durante horas y me sentí completa por primera vez en mi vida. Hicimos planes y soñamos despiertas hasta que amaneció y nos fuimos a su casa. Sus padres no estarían y ella había preparado una romántica sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa nos la llevamos cuando en la puerta de su casa estaba mi madre con su chofer, esperándonos. No tuve tiempo ni opción a despedirme de ella, me metieron en el coche y arrancaron sin dejarme ni siquiera mirar atrás.  
Al día siguiente Mal y sus padres se habían marchado, nunca supe que ocurrió. Pero no tengo duda de que fue cosa de Cora.  
Durante años intenté localizarla hasta que simplemente me di por vencida.  
Mis padres se separaron unos meses después de aquello y yo me fui con mi padre, pero ni así me quité de encima la sombra de mi madre. Aún me pesa a día de hoy, con los años que lleva muerta. Esa es mi mayor locura… Y mi mayor demonio.-**

La rubia había cogido de las manos a Regina en algún momento del relato. Había roto a llorar y ver a su morena así le estaba partiendo el alma. Alargó una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas

–**Regina, lo siento mucho, de veras. Por todo lo que has sufrido y por haberte hecho revivirlo ahora con mi estúpida pregunta. No quiero verte así- **

**-No lo sientas. Me alegro de habértelo contado. Nadie salvo Zelena y Mal, donde quiera que esté, saben esto de mí. Haberlo compartido contigo es mi forma de decirte que me importas. Y quien sino tú para saber el motivo de mi amargura si eres quien la está curando-**

Sus miradas se eternizaron, ambas se quedaron atrapadas en sus pensamientos sin saber qué decir. La rubia reaccionó antes, incorporándose y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Regina**. **

–**Creo que ha sido un día suficientemente completo como para que le demos un respiro, pero te aseguro que ni la resaca de mañana me hará plantearme arrepentirme.-** y comenzó a recoger el desastre de la terraza, acercándole a Regina un kleenex que había cogido una de las veces que entró mientras limpiaba.

Pasaron al baño por turnos, para desmaquillarse, lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama y cuando estuvieron en la cama sin mirarse, sin hablar, sin dudar… No hubo barreras ni tensiones como en la noche anterior, se acostaron y se dieron las buenas noches rezando por poder arañar unos minutos al reloj cuando sonara la alarma. Iba a ser un día muy largo. 


	9. 8 - Resaca

8 - Resaca

Sonó el despertador y fue Emma la primera en desperezarse. Apagó la alarma y se levantó despacio. Se sentía entumecida, habían dormido sólo unas horas y los músculos se quejaban.

Se metió en el baño y decidió activarse haciendo unas series de flexiones y abdominales antes de meterse en la ducha. La resaca no ayudaba mucho.

Al salir, ya más despejada, despertó a la morena **–Regina, buenos días-** la otra se removió sobre la almohada, escondiendo la cabeza huyendo del ruido y la luz. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba totalmente despeinada, con los ojos apretados buscando seguir durmiendo a cualquier precio y emitía pequeños gruñidos de queja.

Si hace dos semanas le juran que vería a su morena en semejante situación pierde la apuesta sin pensárselo dos veces**. **

–**Dormilona, arriba, que si no llegaremos tarde-** verla abrir un ojo y mirarla con cara de sorpresa le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Esa sorpresa y la vergüenza que había sentido en un primer momento se habían esfumado y no pudo evitar disfrutar de la situación cuando vio la turbación en la cara de Emma ** –Buenos días, señorita Swan-**, la voz salió más ronca y profunda de lo que pretendía, pero el efecto que provocaba la situación en la rubia le gustó.

–**Yo... yo… Buenos… buenos días, señorita Mills. Pe…Pediré el desayuno para cuando esté list… lista- **se alejó de la cama, cogiendo su teléfono** – aún tenemos tiempo suficiente, no se apure- **El nudo que tenía en la gargantacomplicaba la tarea de tragar saliva y su cabeza intentaba conectar un pensamiento con otro pero los frutos no eran muy alentadores.

Mientras marcaba, a través del espejo, vio pasar a su morena tras de ella camino del baño recogiéndose el pelo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en sus curvas.

"_Emma, ¡deja de hacer eso! Simplemente lleva un pijama, chica ¡deja de encontrar imágenes perturbadoras en cualquier parte!" _

Cuando la morena desapareció tras la puerta del baño y quiso aterrizar, al teléfono alguien de recepción intentaba llamar su atención

"_Joder, aterriza idiota"_

–**Buenos días, disculpe, llamo de la habitación 108. Desayuno con café doble para dos, tostadas, ensalada de frutas, zumo, y dos termos para llevar con café bien cargado- **_"lo vamos a necesitar"_** –por favor, lo más rápido posible, tenemos el tiempo bastante justo. Muchas gracias.- **

Al colgar se quedó pensando en todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, pensó en llamar a Lily, pero si lo hacía comenzaría con el aluvión de preguntas y ni disponía de tiempo ni su resaca se lo permitiría, así que optó por escribirle un mensaje.

Escribió las últimas palabras rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta lo envió.

El desayuno había llegado. Dispuso la mesa y esperó a la morena mientras se recogía el pelo mirándose en el espejo del dormitorio. A través del mismo que la vio entrar en el baño, la vio salir y su corazón se paró. Literalmente.

Su morena llevaba una blusa negra semi-transparente, con un bralette de encaje, falda de tubo _"Esas faldas de tubo las diseñó el demonio, si lo sabré yo" _con una abertura en la parte de atrás, sin insinuar nada, ni mostrar nada ni resultar exagerada sino justa para el movimiento de las piernas _"esas piernas"_ al caminar, pero es que…

"_Si no necesita nada para ser sexy, ¡ya lo lleva ella en el ADN! Va a acabar conmigo. Entre esa mirada y esta resaca hoy acabo reseteándome el cerebro" _

**-Señorita Swan, ¿cuándo logre reconectar sus neuronas desayunamos?-**

La sonrisa de Regina era de triunfo, se sentó con los zapatos de tacón ya en su lugar_ "Esos tacones no, esos tacones no…" _ y agradeció que hubiera puesto la mesa mientras servía el café para ambas. Emma acabó de recogerse el pelo torpemente y colorada como un tomate se sentó a la mesa y desayunaron en silencio.

Camino a la oficina, Regina revisó su teléfono y vio una llamada de su hermana, la cual no devolvió porque se verían en unos minutos, un email de Archie _"Después le contestaré"_ y un mensaje.

Al abrirlo vio que era de Emma

_**-"Dragoncilla, buenos días (o buenas tardes, porque para cuando tu leas esto el sol ya estará de cañas) ¿cómo estás? –**_Se dio cuenta de que no era para ella y supuso que sería para su amiga, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y siguió leyendo_**-Perdona que estos días esté más desaparecida pero apenas tengo tiempo y además se suman emociones difíciles de gestionar en algunos momentos. Demasiada tensión supongo, no sé hasta qué punto es positivo este viaje. Me siento un poco Ricky Martin, un paso pa' lante y un paso pa' tras. Veremos cómo se desarrolla el día trabajando juntas y demás, espero no morir de un paro cardiaco porque poco me falta, esta mujer va a acabar conmigo. -**_Aquí se le encogió el corazón, ¿confirmaba esto que Emma tenía interés por Ruby? Era con ella con quien trabajaría ese día… Dudó si seguir leyendo, pero sin pensárselo mucho continuó mirando de reojo que la rubia no se diera cuenta_**-Ahora no puedo extenderme mucho y mi cabeza no me da mucha tregua, en un ratito que tenga te mando mail o te llamo que por aquí extenderme es un rollo. Te quiero, loca. Se buena y CUÍDATE. Besitos de chocolate!"-**_

Se sentía totalmente perturbada. Aquello ¿confirmaba realmente sus sospechas? El pequeño disfrute de conocer aquella cercanía y las bromas de Emma habían quedado sepultados con su malestar.

Era totalmente consciente de que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad de tener a alguien como Emma, pero eso no quitaba que "su rubia" estuviera teniendo sentimientos por Ruby y aquello le reconcomía el estómago. La observó, mirando por la ventana con el termo de café en la mano y cómo se daba un pequeño masaje en la sien, tomó su bolso, cogió una pastilla y se la acercó

–**Ten, quizá no te lo quite pero al menos te aliviará. Ahora me toca a mí-**

El gesto sombrío de la morena hizo que Emma recordase las mañanas que había llegado a la oficina y se había encontrado con que su jefa había pasado la noche bebiendo y llegaba al trabajo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Cara a los demás, simplemente estaba enfadada, de mal humor y en su modo Evil Queen, pero ella la conocía, y sabía bien distinguir cuando era un mal día de otro aún peor.

Se presentaba ante ella con su café y una pastilla arriesgándose a gritos y malas caras, era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella, pero le dolía tanto verla así **–gracias, por aquello también- **una pequeña mueca, queriendo ser una sonrisa, salió de los labios de la morena y su asistente simplemente respondió

–**Gracias, por haberme dado la oportunidad. Viendo el ahora, confirmo que ha merecido la pena.-** Su gran sonrisa sacó a la morena de su tormento y ambas se quedaron en silencio centrándose en el trabajo. Esperaba un día intenso.

Según entrar por las puertas de la oficina, Zelena la cogió de la mano y la arrastró a su oficina **–Queen, para qué quieres el teléfono si nunca contestas ¿me lo puedes explicar?-** la morena se quedó con la boca abierta con la actitud de su hermana  
**-¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Por favor, respira antes de hablar que me estás estresando ¿ha ocurrido algo con el caso?-** su hermana bufó

–**No todo es trabajo, hermanita, no te vendría mal ponerlo en práctica, el caso está encarrilado, despéjate-** cogió aire y una sonrisa boba se le puso en la cara

–**Tengo que contarte algo. ¡No te lo vas a creer!-**

**-¡Pero quieres soltarlo ya, que eres peor que un tiovivo dando vueltas!-**

**-¡****HeTenidoLaMejorNocheDeSexoDeTodaMiVida****!- **

**-Zelena, ¿me estás hablando en serio?- **Regina se quedó con los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su hermana, la mantis religiosa de la universidad, emocionada como una quinceañera

**-¿se puede saber qué te has tomado, pelirroja?- **a Regina empezó a escapársele la risa viendo la cara de ensimismada de su hermana,** -¡Zelena Mills enamorada? ¡Que paren las rotativas, que tenemos la noticia del siglo!**

**-¡Cállate! No estoy enamorada, ¡jamás se me ocurriría! Pero reconozco, que… Me gusta.- **el color que estaba cogiendo la cara de la hermana dejaba ver lo contrario y Regina se aprovechó de ello

**-Quiero saberlo TODO, ¿quién es? ¿Tengo el placer de conocer…?**

**-Sí, la conoces, pero como se te ocurra decir algo delante de ella te aseguro que sabrás quien es esta bruja.- **

Respiró hondo y mirando a su hermana en apenas un susurro dijo** –es Ruby**\- con la sonrisa más soñadora y enamoradiza que le había conocido nunca a la pelirroja y que estaba segura de que nunca le conocería.  
Y según escuchó estono pudo evitar sentir que se le encogía el corazón. Emma… No quería que ella sufriera. Se alegraba enormemente por su hermana, pero su rubia se llevaría una desilusión.

Desechó estos pensamientos por un momento de su mente, abrazó a su hermana y dejó que esta le contase todos los pormenores de la cita. Cómo su loba había confesado lo que sentía mientras estaban en la oficina ultimando los detalles para la reunión de ese día a primera hora y cómo no había podido evitar sincerarse. La tensión entre ellas se alargaba en el tiempo pero todo aquello iba mucho más allá.

En ese momento picaron a la puerta, era su "cuñada" y viendo cómo miraba a Zelena vio que era mutuo todo aquello que su hermana le contaba, así que sin dar lugar a que se le escapase la oportunidad soltó con mirada divertida y tono severo

–**Señorita Lucas, que bien que la veo, pase por favor. Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de encontrarnos aquí las tres solas para darle la bienvenida a la familia.-**

Los ojos de Ruby no podían abrirse más y se desviaban intermitentemente entre las dos Mills mientras que Zelena aguantaba la respiración y miraba a su hermana con furia fingida

–**Aunque no quiero dejar de advertirle que aunque mi hermanita sea lo suficientemente adulta como para saber qué hace y con quién, si se le ocurriera hacerla daño no se las vería conmigo, se enfrentaría a la Evil Queen en todo su esplendor ¿entendido?-**

En este punto su mirada ya no era divertida, era desafiante y su tono tajante. Ruby apenas podía tragar saliva y asintió insistentemente con la cabeza como respuesta, sin verse capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

La cara de Zelena era pura sorpresa, nunca se hubiera esperado eso y la enternecía **–teniendo eso claro, me reafirmo en mis palabras. Bienvenida a la familia-** y guiñándole un ojo salió del despacho sonriendo, satisfecha con haber logrado imponer sin necesidad de sacar su maldad… _"O bueno, sólo un poquito" _pero aún no había acabado de saborear el momento y Emma volvió a su mente. Tenía que hablar con ella.**  
**

**-Señorita Swan, ¿podría acompañarme un momento?- **

Su cara no daba lugar a muchas malinterpretaciones

"_¿Qué hice ahora?"_** -Por supuesto, señorita Mills-**.

La única mirada que se cruzaron hizo que a Emma le temblasen las piernas, no tenía en frente a la Evil Queen, ella lo sabía, pero alguien que no la conociera no dudaría un momento en asociar esa imagen con lo que se conocía de la morena.

Una vez a solas, en el despacho que habían asignado a ambas para trabajar, vio que su expresión se suavizaba sin perder la seriedad, mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

Nunca había visto a una Regina ¿indefensa? ¿Angustiada?, era difícil definir lo que veía, la tristeza que sus ojos mostraban se perdía en la ferocidad de su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados.

–**Señorita Sw… Emma. Yo… No sé cómo abordar el tema- **un pequeño bufido de frustración escapó entre sus dientes.

Observó a Emma, la miró a los ojos y agradeció que le diera el tiempo que necesitaba para lograr expresarse. En los negocios su lengua era su mejor herramienta, era capaz de conseguir el trato que quisiera en el modo y maneras que deseara, y cuando se trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos o defender su postura se convertía en un arma capaz de cortar cabezas y segar la voz de quien tuviera delante dictando sus palabras como verdad absoluta. Pero en el momento en el que los sentimientos entraban en el juego se sentía incapaz de lograr que su cerebro conectase dos sílabas sin sentirse una inútil y vulnerable.

Paró en seco, frente a Emma, y la miró a los ojos **–Emma, no soy buena con las palabras en estos casos así que voy al grano. Ruby y mi hermana están juntas, o comenzando algo al menos. Creí que debía compartirlo contigo. Zelena acaba de contármelo.-**

Miraba al suelo y con sus puños aún cerrados, cogió aire y valor para mirarla a los ojos. Esperaba y deseaba que no estuviera herida, porque no podría soportar la mirada triste en esos ojos verde-azules que la habían convertido en el manojo de nervios que era, pero tampoco podría soportar ver en esos ojos la verdad de sus sospechas.

Era muy distinto saber que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con su rubia a verla sufriendo por otra persona. Si al menos ella fuera correspondida, el dolor sería por no tenerla en su vida, pero con el tiempo lograría ser feliz viéndola feliz.

Tenía en frente a una sombra de lo que realmente aquella mujer era capaz de ser, siempre mostrando seguridad y fortaleza independientemente de ante quién estuviera o qué sintiera. No supo qué decir al ver cuánto le afectaba que Ruby estuviera con alguien. Siendo Zelena, suponía debía ser más duro aún ya que cerraba toda la posibilidad a un _"posible"_, a un _"quizás"_ o a un _"quien sabe algún día"_.

Simplemente dio un paso acortando la única distancia que las separaba y la abrazó. No pensó en si era correcto u oportuno, si la molestaría o si lo querría, sólo pensó en que sus ojos le decían que lo necesitaba y lo hizo saliéndole con total sinceridad.

Regina tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y tras asimilarlo correspondió al abrazo. Emma tenía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y ella simplemente la rodeó y se perdió en el momento, sabiendo que no tendría nunca posibilidad de compartir nada más que una amistad con aquel terremoto que le había roto los esquemas, pero esa amistad la defendería como fuera y por mucho que le doliera, la apoyaría en este momento. 


	10. 9 - En el dolor de la otra

**9 - En el dolor de la otra**

Cuando se separaron ambas estaban algo más tranquilas, y los ojos hablaban pero las interpretaciones eran las que estaban apuñalando. En ese momento picaron a la puerta y el señor Jones pidió paso.

Regina no pudo evitar que entre dientes se le escapara **–El señorito guyliner…-** y Emma intentó aguantar la risa, aunque fue demasiado evidente. Ambas sonrieron.

**–Adelante, Sr. Jones-** la máscara que toda su vida la había acompañado ya estaba en su lugar.

–**Buenos días, señoritas. Pasaba a saludar y preguntar si les apetecería un café, van a pedir el catering para la junta y traerán de paso las órdenes que se necesiten- **

**-Gracias, Señor Jones, estamos bien así. Que tenga un buen día-** respondió la morena con su sonrisa voraz, y en cuanto éste se despidió, regalando una sonrisa bastante inquietante a la rubia, tomó la palabra de nuevo **–Siento tenga que soportar a semejante…- **

**-No se preocupe, señorita Mills, está todo bien.- **

**-No, Emma, no está todo bien, ese rockero desteñido aprenderá a respetarla. De eso me encargo yo.- **tomó aire** – y ahora, si me permite y le apetece, déjeme invitarla a tomar un café, no ha parado en toda la mañana y debe tomarse su descanso.-** la miró con una sonrisa **–yo al menos, necesito cafeína y tomar el aire si quiero aguantar a la junta de más tarde-**

La rubia accedió encantada, necesitaba tanto como su jefa la cafeína para mantenerse activa después de haber dormido tan poco, y sabiendo que ya no la vería prácticamente hasta la hora de volver al hotel, hizo que no se lo tuviera que pensar dos veces.

Mientras esperaban al ascensor estaban en un silencio cómodo, habían llegado a un punto en el que no sentían la necesidad de rellenar los silencios hablando de trabajo ni con comentarios intrascendentales. Simplemente estaban.

El teléfono de la rubia sonó, y la morena no pudo evitar echarse a reír al oír la música de _Regreso al Futuro, _Emma colgó rápido y miró de reojo, pasándose la mano por la cara intentando hacer desaparecer el sonrojo.

–**Nunca había oído su tono de llamada, es… interesante-** las cejas de la rubia se perdieron casi en su frente

**-¿lo reconoce?- **

**-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Quizá no sea tan ducha como usted en estos temas, pero una maneja un mínimo… ¿Por qué **_**Regreso al Futuro**_** si puedo preguntarlo?-**

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el tema de conversación pasó a morir en el aire tras dos bocas abiertas y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ruby y Zelena subían solas, y tras tanta concentración no notaron que las puertas se habían abierto. Regina carraspeó, y las chicas se separaron, aún con la respiración agitada. Ambas con evidente muestra de avergonzarse por la situación, salieron rápidamente sin mirarlas, disculpándose apenas en un susurro y retocándose el maquillaje.

Tras unos segundos, dio un paso entrando al ascensor y pulsando la tecla de descenso, seguida por la rubia que se puso a su lado. Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, temiendo por el estado en el que se encontrase la otra. Cuantas veces y en cuantas situaciones diferentes la vida nos da collejas regocijándose en nuestra ceguera, haciéndonos ver sólo lo que nos empeñamos en ver.

Regina fue nuevamente la primera en reaccionar y tomó la mano de la rubia, como si fuera un acto común y habitual entre ellas, queriendo darle apoyo.

Emma lo interpretó como la necesidad de su morena de aferrarse a algo, así que correspondió con un pequeño apretón e intentó hacerla centrarse en otra cosa

–**Era Lily, y es **_**Regreso al Futuro**_** porque es su favorita. Aunque ella es mucho más comedida que yo. Me costó aleccionarla e introducirla en las vías de mi bien amado **_**frikismo**_** y poco a poco ahí está. Todos los tonos de llamada que tengo son de bandas sonoras de series, películas y alguna que otra canción, pero eso es ya más puntual.- **miró de reojo y vio una pequeña sonrisa, así que siguió** – Normalmente lo elige la persona o lo escojo en función de a quién me recuerda, cada uno tiene su historia…-**

Ver que seguía con la misma conversación que tenían antes de ese incómodo momento, la hizo relajarse un poco. Si ella no quería tocar el tema y prefería hablar de otras cosas, así sería**. –Señorita Swan, quisiera saber mi tono de llamada, si es que lo tengo-**

Emma se echó a reír, y se puso nuevamente colorada. Esa semana estaba siendo toda una prueba para su cara… **-Sí, lo tiene. Pero si se lo dijera tendría que matarla-**

Una carcajada resonó en el pequeño ascensor y aquello hizo a la rubia sentirse mucho mejor. _"Si sólo puedo tener esto, esto disfrutaré."  
_  
Llegaron al piso bajo y justo cuando las puertas se abrieron Emma salió, guiándola entre la gente mientras refunfuñaba **–Antes de entrar, se deja salir. Bendita educación-** no fue hasta que llegaron a la cafetería cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguían cogidas de la mano.

La sonrisa divertida ante el sonrojo constante de la rubia hacía sentir a Regina extraña. Mientras esperaban que el camarero las atendiera se quedó unos momentos pensativa, analizando y reviviendo todo lo ocurrido en lo que llevaban de semana. En apenas 4 días había vivido más intensamente que en lo que recordaba de existencia. Concretamente, desde que aquella noche perdió a Mal.

La tarde estuvo cargada de trabajo para ambas. Regina en la junta desde que volvieron de tomarse su café y Emma recopilando la información de las demás delegaciones para su informe, si mantenía el ritmo tendría todo listo mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Mientras se exportaba el documento en el que había estado trabajando su mente se fue por otros derroteros. Quería encontrar la forma de animar a su morena, lograr que ella se sintiera mejor con todo lo que estaba pasando con la situación de Ruby.  
Tras barajar varias ideas llamó al hotel y pidió que le pusieran en contacto con el chófer. Organizó un sencillo plan, esperaba que eso la distrajera.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba tras varios compañeros entre los que se encontraba Killian y poco a poco intentaba retrasar el paso para marcar más distancia. Él trataba de quedarse atrás para ir a su lado y estaba viéndose sin escapatoria cuando alguien rozó su mano apenas un segundo. No necesitó mirar para saber quién era, se le aceleró el corazón como si de una alarma se tratase e intentó aguantarse la risa.

**-Al rescate- **dijo apenas en un susurro.

**-Justo a tiempo. Gracias…- **

Regina se quedó mirando al frente y observó que las intenciones de él no habían cambiado

**-¿Cree que necesitaremos refuerzos?-**

Emma dejó escapar un pequeño bufido al ver a qué se refería y giró la cabeza mirando a la morena a los ojos, un pequeño destello de desesperación con humor fue suficiente para que Regina le guiñase un ojo y le pasase el brazo por encima de los hombros.

La rubia respiró hondo sintiendo el calor del contacto y regocijándose en la sensación de cercanía, en la confianza que su morena mostraba con ella y un poco en la emoción que le producía imaginarse que pudieran ser celos lo que la hubieran llevado a ello. Con su mano derecha agarró la de ella que caía sobre su hombro y siguieron caminando con la mayor naturalidad.

Regina intentaba mantener su gesto sereno, pero una ligera sonrisa delataba el disfrute que le producía ver cómo Emma correspondía con su actitud y el Señor Jones remitía de sus intenciones, divirtiendo a ambas.

Se recreó en el momento, sintiendo su contacto mientras caminaban a la par y durante unos segundos se imaginó en un quizá en el que aquello fuera rutina. Un pellizco la hizo aterrizar de nuevo al ver como Zelena cogía a Ruby de la mano y entraban en el bar delante de ellas.

La idea de tomar algo todos juntos le agradaba, se sentía a gusto. Después de muchos años, por no decir que por primera vez en su carrera dentro de la empresa, se sentía parte de algo y disfrutaba con ello.

Ver a Emma sonreír mientras interactuaba con los demás la hacía sentirse bien. Ese momento. Esos días en los que la Evil Queen no había asomado ni por un momento, era lo más cerca que había estado de la paz, de la tranquilidad y la felicidad desde que podría recordar. Y se quedó observándola.

Cuando propusieron salir se miraron y ambas sonrieron a la vez al darse cuenta del hecho. Iban a hacerlo y seguramente disfrutaran pero no era lo que les apetecía.

En ese momento Regina se dio cuenta de que su rubia tenía algo diferente y tras observarla unos minutos más se dio cuenta de que se había retocado el maquillaje. Su mirada era más profunda y tenía los labios de color rojo. Torció la cabeza en un gesto de negación mientras una leve sonrisa se le escapaba.

Regina Mills, una de las ejecutivas más temidas de la ciudad, por no decir la única siendo mujer, capaz de romper el ruido y provocar un silencio sepulcral en cualquier junta simplemente con traspasar el marco de la puerta y ahora estaba allí, ensimismada y fantaseando con ¿su asistente?  
Sí, Emma era su asistente pero su relación iba más allá del trabajo. Tenían complicidad, cercanía, ella la había cuidado incluso cuando ni ella misma se planteaba cuidarse.

Durante una fracción de segundo pensó en qué ocurriría al volver, se reprendió por pensar en ello y volcó su atención en la conversación que le rodeaba. 

No podía quitar la atención de ella, su expresión le decía que algo no iba bien. Tras un ligero gesto pareció volver a la realidad y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver como Ruby y Zelena se acercaban cada vez más. El alcohol corría y pese a no llevar demasiado tiempo el ambiente se estaba caldeando. Al temerse lo que se acercaba se disculpó y salió un momento.

Llamó a Graham, el conductor y le dio la dirección de dónde se encontraban. Estaba a punto de oscurecer pero el plan aún podría mantenerse.  
Entró y le dijo a la morena que tenía que atender una llamada urgente, que en unos minutos se pondrían en contacto nuevamente desde el bufete de abogados para informar sobre noticias de última hora a cerca del Señor De Locksley.

Regina disculpándose se despidió de todos y ambas salieron para subirse al coche con Graham, quien ya las estaba esperando.

El trayecto fue más corto que el de camino al hotel, y Regina se extrañó de que parasen viendo como la rubia se preparaba para bajar,

–**Señorita Swan, creo que ésta no es nuestra parada-** dijo con rostro relajado.

**-Señorita Mills, me complace comunicarle que efectivamente ésta es nuestra parada-** Una gran sonrisa embaucó a la morena.

El chófer abrió la puerta de la ejecutiva y le tendió la mano con gesto caballeroso, algo que ya si la desconcertó totalmente.

Al salir del coche vio la playa y su cara de sorpresa hizo dar un pequeño salto a la rubia en su fuero interno mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que se sujetase y así poder quitarse los zapatos y caminar por la arena.

No había logrado soltar palabra en el pequeño paseo que hicieron hasta que al verlo un gemido de sorpresa se le escapó.

**-¡Emma!-** observó todo en detalle: la manta, el vino, las copas, una pequeña cesta… Si lo hubiera visto en cualquier otro lugar, con cualquier otra persona, en cualquier otro momento habría dicho que era un sencillo picnic en una playa, sin más.

\- - - -  
*Música*  
**Varios artistas. (1985) BSO Regreso al Futuro.  
**\- - - -

**Mi gentecilla, hoy me adelanto y os traigo el capítulo 9  
=D**

**Ya que estamos a la par aquí y en wattpad, iré actualizando semanalmente.**

**Espero lo disfrutéis y no me matéis mucho dejando el final justo ahí jijijijiji**

**Vemos que poco a poco ambas van dando pasos, aunque no son conscientes de ello... Pretenden el bienestar de la otra pensando que no son correspondidas.  
Son tan monas... 3 **

**Desesperantes, pero monas jajaja. **

**Gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo.**

**Besitos de chocolate, **

**·Antrilewis·**

**P.S: Me di cuenta que al subir los capítulos anteriores desde .doc no adjunté la nota al final de cada capítulo ni especifiqué la música que ha ido saliendo. Soy un desastre xD. Mil perdones.**


	11. 10 - Cuasi

10 - Cuasi

Contenía el aliento, estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccionaba y aquello la estaba poniendo histérica. Miró a Graham y él le guiñó un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta acercándose a dos chicos que estaban ahora al lado del coche. Él les puso los brazos por encima de los hombros y juntos se acercaron al camión de helados, pero tampoco les prestó más atención, aquello lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Así como que en la playa sólo había una pareja paseando cogidos de la mano y una chica sentada cerca de la orilla leyendo mientras su perro corría a su alrededor dando vueltas, yendo y viniendo al agua.

Pero todas esas acciones pasaban en otro mundo, a un ritmo muy lento mientras ella sólo fijaba la vista en Regina. Al fin la miró, y soltó de una vez el aire que estaba aguantando e inhaló profundamente de nuevo.  
**-Emma… -**

**-Antes de que diga nada. Simplemente creí que nos vendría bien salir de la rutina hotel-oficina-hotel por un día, y me pareció que éste podría ser un buen lugar. La llamada del bufete- **carraspeó y cerró los ojos imaginándose las posibles reacciones** – EraUnaMentira-** dijo rápidamente mientras una sonrisa de circunstancia intentaba ocultar lo nerviosísima que estaba. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que si no fuera porque había enterrado los pies en la arena de tanto mover los dedillos, ya se habría caído.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mejor sonrisa que Regina le había regalado nunca. La miraba con incredulidad, pero sonreía, así que respiró.

**-Emma. Gracias… Me encanta. Y como bien dices creo que es algo que nos vendrá bien. Aunque confieso que no lo sentía necesario, el viaje me está sentando genial, pero me encanta tu sorpresa.-**

Se miraban a los ojos y el gesto de la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior hizo que Emma sintiera un leve mareo **–Será mejor que nos sentemos, el espectáculo va a comenzar en breves-**

Se sirvieron el vino y observaron la puesta de sol en silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo sino un silencio reparador.

**-Creí le vendría bien distraerse-**

**-Emma, no estamos trabajando, puedes tutearme. Por favor…-**

**-Creí que te vendría bien distraerte, creo que el día ha sido algo duro-**

**-No más que para ti-**

En ese momento Regina recapacitó. Analizó fríamente lo que estaba viviendo y la piedra que vivía en su estómago últimamente cobró vida de nuevo.  
_"¿Es esto una cita? Pero… ¿y Ruby?"_

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

**-Eso es una pregunta-**

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de Regina **–No tienes remedio… -** Se miraron a los ojos, manteniendo el contacto. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual y ninguna de las dos parecía disgustada por ello.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** un gesto de extrañeza por la pregunta hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño** –Con lo de que el día ha sido duro sé que no te refieres al trabajo. Algunos días son más cansados que otros y sé que esta semana está siendo muy intensa para ambas con todo lo que estamos gestionando en tan poco tiempo, pero también sé que el trabajo duro no te achanta.-** miró un momento al horizonte y apenas quedaba un reflejo para apagarse del todo. Manteniendo la mirada a lo lejos continuó, queriendo dar cierta intimidad a la rubia con el tema**. –Hablas de Ruby.-**

**-Oh…-** Emma miraba a la morena, vio que rehuía su mirada y se sintió mal por ella** –Sobre eso, siento lo ocurrido-** su voz era apenas un susurro **–Ella se lo pierde-**.

Regina fijó la vista sobre los ojos verdes y confirmó **–Ni idea tiene de lo que se pierde-** su gesto desconcertó a la rubia** –espero el viaje no te resulte muy desagradable por esto-**.

Emma se sentía totalmente perdida. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? **–Regina, el viaje me está pareciendo inolvidable. Sé que es trabajo, sé que comenzó accidentado, sé por lo que estamos aquí y estamos trabajando duro, pero te aseguro que estoy disfrutando como una enana-** sostuvo la mirada **–y no tengo nada en contra de tu hermana, me cae bien. Pero si Ruby se molestara en conocerte, si hubierais coincidido en otras circunstancias o si tuviéramos más tiempo aquí, te aseguro que se enamoraría de ti perdidamente. Sería idiota si no lo hiciera.-**

La intensidad de aquella mirada le había robado el aire, intentaba llenar los pulmones una y otra vez pero flojeaba**. –Emma, pero...-**  
**  
-No hay peros, Regina. Sé que nada que te diga te hará sentir mejor, pero deja de dudar de ti. Sabes quién eres como profesional. Deja de dudar y aprende a ver de igual manera quien eres como mujer. Eres una gran persona, con errores y un pasado como lo tenemos todos, pero buena persona. Hasta que tú lo veas, yo lo veré por ti.-**

Intentando contener las lágrimas Regina buscó las palabras que su garganta se negaba a decir**. **

–**Es lo más bonito que me ha dicho nadie jamás. Y no lo digo porque sean palabras bien adornadas, ni porque estemos aquí, ni porque seas tú. Hablo en serio, es lo más profundo y lo más sincero que he oído.  
Gracias, por soportarme y molestarte en conocerme. Porque si alguien me conoce de verdad eres tú, Emma.-** intentaba disimuladamente secarse las mejillas **–Pero aunque no cambiaría este momento por nada, no comprendo por qué me dices esto. ¿Por qué hablas de que Ruby se fije en mí? No tengo ningún interés- **apretó sus manos disimuladamente intentando ocultar cuánto le iba a doler aquella respuesta** -Ella te gusta, ¿no?-**

**-Regina… ¿Ruby? No. No, no, para nada. ¿Por eso tus preguntas sobre ella?- **estalló en carcajadas, cayó sobre la manta agarrándose el estómago mientras los nervios y la tensión del momento y de los días anteriores se evaporaban en forma de risas. Cuando se estaba recuperando, mientras se secaba las lágrimas vio la cara de la morena y se le cortó el ataque de raíz.

–**Regina, no me gusta Ruby. Me parece simpática y trabajar con ella es agradable, sabe lo que hace. Pero no tengo ningún interés personal en ella más allá de compañeras de trabajo. Quizá amigas algún día si las circunstancias lo dan, pero no es ella quien me gusta.- **volvió a reírse** –tus preguntas… Madre mía… Lo interpreté como que era a ti a quien le gustaba. Perdóname. Me siento estúpida-**

La vergüenza la estaba matando, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

**-Me estás diciendo que…-** repasó mentalmente; el momento en el ascensor, la mirada en su oficina, de camino al bar, durante las copas... En cada momento en que ella creía que la rubia necesitaba apoyo realmente estaba cuidándola y mirando por ella**. –La estúpida aquí soy yo Emma, perdóname.-** intentó reír para aligerar el ambiente, pero la estupefacción que la asolaba podía con ella.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas, mientras observaban las luces de los barcos a lo lejos. Ésta vez no era un silencio cómodo, ambas estaban inquietas.

Hizo lo posible por reponerse y repitiendo mentalmente el discurso de su rubia reparó en algo… **-Has dicho "no es ella quien me gusta"-** no era una pregunta. Tampoco estaba dirigiéndose directamente a Emma, pero lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia se volviera del color que últimamente le era habitual.

**-Emmm, sí. Algo así dije.-** Se rascaba la cabeza con gesto desenfadado, intentando encontrar las palabras que la ayudasen a salir del momento, pero se le adelantaron.

**-¿Y puedo preguntar quién te gusta?-** la observaba. El corazón martilleaba en los tímpanos. Temía que si respondía no pudiera oírla.

**-Veras, en realidad ya lo has preguntado.-** Su cabeza intentaba decidir en cuestión de milésimas de segundo mientras el aire no quería salir de los pulmones. _"me voy a morir, me voy a morir, me voy a morir ¿le digo la verdad? Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir"_

**-Y no me has contestado-** el tono de voz de Regina era apenas un susurro. Definitivamente tendría que poner nombre a aquella piedra. Acababa de comprobar que tenía vida propia. Si abría la boca lo suficiente saldría corriendo.

**-Si te contestara tendría que matarte-** apenas un susurro que la morena escuchó perfectamente, viendo como aquellos ojos verdes la taladraban de nuevo. Se le secó la boca, la sonrisa pilla que puso la rubia hizo que tragar saliva fuera más complicado de lo que recordaba.

**-Mátame entonces, pero tendrás que decirme también cuál es mi tono de llamada-** la rubia estalló en risas **–no puede matarme dos veces Señorita Swan-**

Ese _señorita Swan_ calló a la rubia de golpe. Su voz era un susurro ronco que le provocó un escalofrío**. **

–**Creo que hoy me moriré yo-** dijo con el mismo tono de voz mientras se acercaba despacio a la morena. Apenas las separaban unos centímetros, totalmente perdidas la una en la otra. La mirada de Emma viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios y no se le pasó por alto como Regina mordía su labio por dentro. Vio como a la morena le daba un escalofrío y fue consciente de dónde estaban y la hora que era.

La noche se había cerrado completamente **–tienes frío-**. No fue una pregunta. Tampoco se separó al decirlo, fue un momento después cuando sus neuronas reconectaron y se quitó la americana y se la puso a la morena sobre los hombros.

Arrugó la nariz con gesto infantil **–Creo que debemos irnos-**

**-Deber y querer…-** sonrió la morena **–Gracias-** dijo mientras acariciaba la chaqueta.

Una vez en el coche no se sentó cada una en una ventanilla como solían hacer, ambas hacían lo imposible por mantener la cercanía que habían tenido mientras caminaban de vuelta desde la playa. Ya en el hotel subieron a la habitación sin ninguna de las dos mencionar la recepción ni el trámite de solucionar el problema de las habitaciones.

**Mi gentecilla,  
Aquí estamos, sufriendo con este par...  
Despacín vamos avanzando, a pío campo pero vamos con ello. Jajajaja.**

**Espero lo disfrutéis :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¡Besinos de chocolate! **

**·Antrilewis·**


	12. 11 - La Pista

11 - La pista

Regina fue la primera en pasar a la ducha, cuando salió se encontró con que la rubia había puesto en la terraza una botella de vino y dos copas además de dos mantas, una en cada tumbona.

Observó que las tumbonas estaban prácticamente pegadas y sonrió.

Pese a que no mostró incomodidad en todo el trayecto ni desde ese momento, _El momento_, su mente no paró de intentar analizar todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron a la playa.

"_¿Aquello había sido una cita?"_  
No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero ese casi beso…  
"_Porque realmente casi me besa, ¿no? Me estoy volviendo loca…"._

El tener la certeza de que Ruby no tenía el corazón de su rubia hacía que la piedra de su estómago bailara de nuevo. Se planteaba quién sería la persona que le gustaba a Emma, pero no tener un nombre, junto con ese "casi beso" hacía que las esperanzas tomaran rienda suelta de sus emociones y de su imaginación, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Cuando se dio la vuelta la rubia ya había entrado al baño, decidió sacar su portátil y escribir a Archie. Tenía mucho que procesar…

Buscó la toalla por todo el baño y no la encontró. Solamente estaba la de Regina en el cesto de ropa sucia, así que mientras comenzaba a vestirse otra vez para ir a por una nueva toalla antes de meterse en la ducha, la vio. Su morena la había colgado del calentador de toallas y lo había conectado.

La sonrisa que apareció en su cara casi que le hacía daño en las mejillas. _"Interpretaría mi destemple y mi tiritona al volver con que estaba destemplada por el frío… ¡Si ella supiera que temblaba de nervios!". _

Había estado a punto de besarla, a una fracción de segundo de decirle el nombre que le estaba pidiendo. Si no la hubiera visto temblar por el frío, ¿qué hubiera pasado? Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se quedó pensativa buscando la respuesta real: La habría besado como si fuera la única oportunidad en la vida de probar esos labios. _"Sólo espero que no fuera realmente la única…"_

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con que ya la esperaba en la terraza, absorta en sus pensamientos. La observó un rato; su pelo al natural, sin alisar, una chaqueta amplia de punto encima de una sencilla camiseta básica con cuello en pico y unos pantalones de lino color negro. Estaba descalza, recostada en la tumbona y con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás. No llevaba maquillaje y observó su expresión serena _"¡ni que necesitara maquillaje!"  
_  
**-¿Tenemos cómo abrir esa botella? Antes lo estuve buscando pero no encontré ningún sacacorchos. Juraría teníamos uno-** la morena la miró de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba y su expresión la hizo estremecerse.

**-Todo controlado, Señorita Swan. Tampoco lo encontré, pero llamé y nos están subiendo uno-**

**-Perfecto-** mientras se sentaba se dio cuenta de que las tumbonas estaban aún más cerca de como ella las dejó y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

**-Te recuerdo que aún tienes dos preguntas por contestarme-** dijo tras apenas unos segundos de silencio.

**-Estuve pensando sobre eso… No puedo matarte dos veces, de hecho no quiero hacerlo ninguna así que…-**

Tres golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron y no sabiendo si agradecida o molesta, fue a abrir. Era su sacacorchos. _"Genial, un poco de vino nos vendrá bien para lo que se avecina"._

Se sirvieron el vino y nuevamente unos segundos de silencio cómodo las rodearon. Emma observaba las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos y Regina había vuelto a la misma postura, con la cabeza reposada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. La copa la había posado en la pequeña mesa mientras que la rubia la mantenía en la mano.

**-Señorita Swan… No acostumbro a repetir las cosas, no abuse de mi paciencia-** su tono era severo, pero su expresión risueña y la casi sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios hacían ver la realidad.

**-Señorita Mills, como iba diciendo, no puedo ni quiero matarla. Menos aún dos veces. Así que he pensado en una salida a tan ardua posición-**

La sonrisa de la rubia mientras intentaba mantener el ceño fruncido pretendiendo acentuar la gravedad de las circunstancias hacía aún más divertida la situación.

"_¿Estamos coqueteando? Pero descaradamente… Para qué negarlo" _

Cogió el teléfono y le entregó a Regina el suyo.

La morena sin entender se fijó en cómo Emma ponía el sonido y comprendió al momento. Estaba disfrutando de aquello, no sabía dónde iría a parar pero no quería tener expectativas, siempre lo arruinaban todo.

La piedra de su estómago comenzó a bailar de nuevo antes de que el tono llegase a dar _"Te quieres estar quieta, que a este paso acabaré por caerme de la tumbona"._

Primer tono. Silencio aún. Ambas se miraban a los ojos como si se estuvieran jugando la mayor fortuna. Apenas un segundo después, el teléfono de Emma comenzó a oírse y analizó la canción, pero aunque le sonaba bastante no la reconocía. Miró a la rubia después de haber estado un momento con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio concentrada, haciendo memoria sin éxito. Vio lo azorada que estaba, intentaba cortar la llamada cuando el teléfono se le calló de las manos.

**-Tengo que hacerle un seguro-** murmuró.

**-¿Cómo dices?-**

"_Mierda, ¿eso no lo estaba pensando?"_ **–Nada, decía que éste acabará por no sobrevivir al viaje-** aclaró mientras señalaba al aparato riéndose. **-¿No reconoces la melodía?-**

**-Sigo dándole vueltas. Me resulta conocida, y bastante, pero no me sitúo. No puedes decirme el título de la canción ni a qué personaje pertenece, pero podrías darme alguna pista…-** le estaba haciendo puchero _"¿le estoy poniendo ojitos?"_

**-Mmmm… Supongo que eso podría hacerlo sin necesidad siquiera de torturarte.- **una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su cara** -La primera pista al menos, las demás tendrán precio.-** Estaba disfrutando de aquello. ¿Cómo algo tan absurdo como el tono de llamada que le tenía puesto podría dar tantísimo juego? **–Tenéis cosas en común. También es mujer, también es morena y también tiene… "Un poquito" de carácter-** dijo echándose a reír.

**-Swan, la descripción que me da podría ser cualquiera. Necesito algo más concreto.-**

**-Pues pague el precio-** contestó moviendo las cejas con un gesto sugerente.  
**  
-¿Cuál es ese precio?-** la retaba con la mirada.

Llegados a este punto nada tenía que perder. O sí, pero no lo quería pensar en ese momento. La piedra de su estómago había comenzado a saltar. Si su rubia tuviera que ponerle nombre estaba segura que la llamaría Bulda, como a la madre de Kristoff.  
_"¿Pero qué…? Emma, ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?"  
_Distraída sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y se centró nuevamente en los ojos que la miraban fijamente. No parpadeaban. Ella contenía la respiración. 

**-Un baile-** su voz salió clara. Paladeó cada sílaba pero su tono era bajo. Si no hubieran estado tan cerca quizá no la habría oído. La morena sonrió divertida, ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo.

**-¿Qué clase de baile, señorita Swan?-** mirando a la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y vio como Emma sonreía victoriosa.

**\- Señorita Mills-** Se puso también en pie y tomando la mano de la morena se acercó y susurró en su oído **–Vamos a desmelenarnos-**

Entraron en la habitación sin soltarse de la mano y Emma fue derecha a su portátil donde encendió Spotify y buscó la canción que quería. Lo conectó a la televisión, puso el volumen al máximo y mientras apretaba levemente la mano que sostenía, dio al Play.

Dos conocidos golpes instrumentales retumbaron en toda la habitación y comenzó a sonar "It's My Life". Ella se descalzó y arrastró a Regina con ella subiéndose sobre la cama, donde comenzaron a marcar los golpes siguientes con puños al aire y ambas se dejaron llevar por la música haciendo el playback.  
Saltos sobre la cama, sus manos sosteniendo micrófonos por momentos, poses con guitarras invisibles, cantando entre sí y haciendo dúo hacia un público que estaba en cualquier parte. Disfrutaron, se abandonaron al momento y a la complicidad que compartían. Se miraban a los ojos, saltando cogidas de las manos mientras. Las sonrisas no abandonaban sus caras.

Nunca se imaginó que viviría algo así. Su pelo alborotado y la chaqueta caída de su hombro derecho daban una imagen hogareña y sencilla que no creyó posible vivir con la morena. Ella había cerrado los ojos y seguía saltando mientras apretaba más las manos para no perder el equilibrio dejándose llevar por la melodía así que Emma rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho y acercándose más a ella saltaron al unísono haciendo que se mantuviera con mayor facilidad. El brazo de la morena se sujetó en su cuello y siguieron al ritmo de la canción, cantando juntas ya en voz alta, logrando igualar casi el volumen que sonaba en la habitación.

El vacío invadió la estancia durante unos segundos y ellas se quedaron donde estaban, mirándose, sin querer salir del lugar al que habían llegado.

**-Wow-**

**-Sí, creo que es buena definición. ****Wow… Nunca creí que lograría dejarla sin palabras, señorita Mills-**

Emma sonreía mientras que comenzaba a sonar el rasgueo de guitarra que más adoraba en el mundo. Ahora fue ella quien cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por la música siendo acompañada por la morena mientras comenzaba a cantar sorprendiendo con su voz, acompañando a _Oasis _en aquel_ "Wonderwall"… _

__Hasta que sintieron que picaban a la puerta y ambas despertaron de aquel momento. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos antes de reaccionar. No querían deshacerse de aquel abrazo en el que estaban. Cuando fueron a separarse Regina dejó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y fue a abrir la puerta mientras Emma quitaba la música. Los del hotel les llamarían la atención…

La rubia estaba en el baño e intentaba coger aire con insistencia pero el oxígeno no se quedaba dentro, sentía que le faltaba. Necesitó sentarse un momento en el borde de la bañera y recapacitar.

"_¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer? Cuando le cuente esto a Lily me va a coronar como la estúpida mundial. No se lo puedo contar… No sé si llamarme idiota porque haya pasado o porque no pasase nada más.  
Joder, rubia, definitivamente eres idiota."_

Verse allí, dejándose caer dentro de la bañera, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, imaginado en la situación al salir fuera…

"_¿y si me quedo a dormir aquí? No parece tan incómodo… No más que mirarla a la cara por lo menos"_

**-Swan, ¿estás ahí?-**

"_Estar estoy, pero quisiera magia para teletransportarme a Oz.  
¡No! ¡Que venga un Dementor y me dé El beso de la muerte!"_

**-¿Emma?-**

**-Sí, sí, ahora mismo salgo-**

"_No te engañes, con lo que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos, se te presenta un Dementor y el Patronus no lo convocas, se te escapa por la nariz y lo espantas sin que te enteres de que apareció, rubia"_

Cuando salió Regina estaba en la tumbona y sintió que se le saltaba un latido al verlas totalmente juntas. Pensó que todo se volvería raro y distante, pero parecía que seguían avanzando hacia donde quiera que fueran…

**-Bien, señorita Swan, Gracias por ese baile; realmente lo necesitaba. Y gracias por esa pista que decía que me iba a dar-** la mirada de la morena era brillante, seguía con sus ojos tristes pero era lo más cerca que la había visto nunca de sonreír con la mirada.

**-Supongo que la pista es inevitable… Esa morena, que también tiene "un poquito" de carácter, además va siempre acompañada de una rubia. Voy a ir más all..-  
**  
**-Un momento, antes de más pistas, solicito el comodín de la llamada. **

_-_**Quiero volver a escucharla, pero la canción completa.-**

_"Al menos no está molesta porque el hotel nos llamara la atención…".  
_Emma simplemente asintió y dio a reproducir la canción, mientras que Regina hacía una pequeña trampa, activando la app de reconocimiento de su teléfono, que le decía título y artista. El móvil lo tenía escondido en el lado opuesto a la rubia y ella no lo veía, pero su cara de sorpresa la delató.

**-¿Qué tienes ahí?-**

Emma se estiró por encima de la morena y pasando el brazo por el contorno de su costado descubrió la trampa.

**-¡Regina! ¿Pero cómo..? ¡Qué tramposa!-**

Su cara de indignación, el tono de enfado fingido perfectamente disimulado, la cara de susto de la morena… No pudo aguantar más y acabó por soltar una carcajada cayendo sobre ella, a lo que su jefa reaccionó defendiéndose.

**-Eso. No. Se. Hace.-** Mientras le daba manotazos suaves** – ¡pensé que te habías enfadado de verdad!-** ambas se reían sin cambiar de postura.

Emma se dejó caer sobre la tumbona, limpiándose las lágrimas de haber reído tanto mientras miraba de soslayo a su morena, que estaba igual que ella.

**-Me está encantando éste viaje-** la morena le devolvió la mirada y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que era mutuo.

**-¿Ahora me dirás qué tenemos en común "Xena, La Princesa Guerrera" y yo?**\- dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas en gesto interrogante, obviamente no entendía el paralelismo ni comprendía dónde estaba el símil viendo su reacción.

_Yo me eché a reír y asentí._

**-Xena era una mujer dulce y risueña, un poco tosca a su vez. Su corazón era bondadoso, rebelde pero bondadoso. Un día, siendo ella aún joven, mataron a su hermano y aquello la rompió por completo. Todo aquel dolor lo volcó en clamar venganza sobre los que asesinaron a Lyceus. Así se convirtió en Señora de la Guerra, la bautizaron como La Princesa Guerrera. Sembró sangre y huesos por toda Grecia y más allá, conquistando y masacrando simplemente por mostrar el poder y la saña que corría por sus venas. **

**Un día llegó su límite, miró atrás y comprendió que así no estaba vengando a su hermano, sino echando más sufrimiento sobre su alma y también sobre su familia. El deshonor, la repudia sobre lo que hacía y sobre ella misma… Ese día juro que dedicaría el resto de su vida a redimirse ayudando a los demás, defendiendo a quien lo necesitara, luchando contra los que eran como un día había sido ella y contra los que eran como los que habían matado a su hermano. Y en el momento en que decidió eso fue porque apareció una rubia en su camino, Gabrielle, a quien salvó por puro instinto, necesidad o cosas del destino, junto con el resto de las mujeres de su aldea.**

**Esa chica decidió que la acompañaría, porque ella quería ser bardo y contar historias y encerrada en su pueblo no tendría futuro. Así que juntas, comenzaron a peregrinar por los caminos ayudando a todo el que lo necesitara y contando las historias de la redención de la princesa guerrera.-**

_Ella me observaba con la mirada fija, como si estuviera contando la historia más interesante del mundo_

–**Y me recuerdas un poco a ella. Ambas sufristeis un revés que os hizo encolerizaros, ambas os dejasteis llevar por la falta de apoyo para superarlo, ambas sois buenas personas que habéis encontrado el camino solas, y que habéis vuelto a escuchar a vuestro corazón a pesar de lo mierda que pueda ser a veces la vida. Muchas cosas de ti no las sabía, y otras tantas que aún no sé, pero siempre os he visto muy similares con esa mirada de hielo, esa careta de frialdad, ese muro que aparenta falta de sentimientos, esa armadura invencible que oculta un enorme corazón a quien no se molesta en querer verlo… Pero a mí no me has engañado nunca, Regina-**

**-Te he hablado de Mal, y siempre pensé que si había una sola persona en el mundo que me conocía y me comprendía era ella.-**___me miraba con los ojos vidriosos_** –No podía estar más equivocada, señorita Swan- **

_Se acercó a mí y me abrazó._ _Sentí uno de esos abrazos que no se dan con el cuerpo sino que se dan con el alma, que cierras los ojos y te quedarías ahí eternamente en esa sensación de calidez en la que el oxígeno cambia y parece que respiras algo diferente que te lleva a otro lugar… _

_Porque hay distintos tipos de abrazos; está el que sientes un golpe en la espalda, que no te lleva a ningún lado y simplemente es algo físico que no te aporta. Ni te da, ni te quita nada. _

_Está el abrazo en el que te dejas el alma cuando te despides de alguien o cuando abrazas a quien quieres pero es un abrazo doloroso, que sientes una púa en el pecho que te sube por la garganta y se te clava en el gaznate dejándote sin aire y sin fuerzas._

_Y después está éste abrazo, que te das entera y recibes el universo, que sientes que todo cambia por unos segundos, que pareciera que ella está dentro de ti recolocando lo que está roto, dejando floreros en las zonas abandonadas y encendiendo candelabros donde ni tú te atreves a entrar de lo oscuro que está._

_Al romper el abrazo apenas nos separamos, las lágrimas bañaban su cara y yo seguía sin ser capaz de procesar, besé cada uno de los rastros salados y por último le di un beso en la nariz.  
_**  
-Demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy-** dijo mientas sonreía. Regina asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-Necesito una última copa de vino-** _"digerir esto no va a ser fácil. Vaya nochecita…"_

**-Claro, te acompaño**_**.-**__ "Total, por una más. Me estoy alcoholizando en este viaje, por los dioses de Kobol, esta morena acaba conmigo."_

**\- - - - -  
*MÚSICA*  
**Joseph Loduca. (1996). BSO Xena Warrior Princess  
Bon Jovi. (2000). It's My Life  
Oasis. (1995). Wonderwall  
**\- - - - - **

**¡Mi gentecilla!  
**  
**Hoy me adelanté un día, mañana no sé si podré publicar y no quería faltar a la actualización.  
**  
**Os dejo el capítulo que por el momento es uno de mis favoritos, sino el que más.  
Además, el momento del baile-desenfreno me supuso un gran, gran reto. Tuve un bloqueo y recuerdo que en ese punto me volví loca buscando alternativas a la primera idea que me vino a la mente como pago de la pista. Mi Carnala puede dar fe de ello xD  
Luego se me ocurrió esta opción y a día de hoy os confieso que me gusta mil veces más. Pero cuando nos obcecamos, no hay manera, jejejeje.**

**Espero que lo disfruteís mucho. Gracias por el cariño que le estáis dando a la historia.  
Me hacéis el corazón palomita 3**

**¡Besinos de chocolate!  
·Antrilewis·**


	13. 12 - Secuestro I

12 - Secuestro I

La oscuridad absoluta la rodeaba. Sentía temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Intentó moverse, estaba tumbada. Tenía atados los tobillos y las muñecas, con los brazos en su espalda, y una mordaza le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y comenzó a contar hacia atrás desde diez. Tenía que lograr tranquilidad si quería recuperar el control.

Contuvo la respiración y agudizó el oído, silencio absoluto. Ni pasos, ni movimiento, ni respiración de otras personas. Estaba sola.

Comenzó a forcejear con las muñecas hasta que consiguió aflojar la cuerda lo suficiente como para pasar sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo mientras se mantenía tumbada de medio lado hasta que haciendo un esfuerzo inconmensurable, pasó sus piernas haciéndose daño en su hombro derecho. Con ayuda de los dientes se sacó las cuerdas y se quitó las de los pies.

Seguía estando completamente a oscuras, así que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción más que comenzar a moverse lentamente mientras palpaba el suelo hasta encontrar algo que le indicara hacia dónde dirigirse, dónde se encontraba, qué hacía allí, quién la retenía…

Buscaba respuestas o quizá la pregunta que aún no se había hecho. Estaba confundida. Lo último que recordaba era… En el hotel. Le dolía la cabeza "maldita resaca…" y al tocarse la cabeza la notó húmeda y más dolorida aún

**-¡No!-**

De pronto todo se le vino fresco a la cabeza, recordó que no estaba sola antes de irse a dormir. Habían decidido tomar una última copa de vino y la pidieron a recepción. Se temió lo peor. Tenía que encontrarla. No se repetiría.

Regina se puso en pie, le costaba mantenerse erguida con sus músculos doloridos y tenía el equilibrio desestabilizado. Su hombro seguía quejándose pero tenía claro su objetivo, tenía que encontrar a su rubia.  
Al cabo del tiempo, comenzó a oír un ruido constante, parecía ser un goteo

–**Agua…-**

Se dejó llevar, aunque no fue fácil, su cuerpo cansado cada vez oponía mayor resistencia y el eco de aquel lugar complicaba la tarea. Por un momento sintió que se alejaba del sonido, comenzó a oírlo más lejano y se paró, caminando en dirección opuesta recuperando el camino andado y acercándose de nuevo. Esta vez sí. Cada vez lo oía más cerca y a su vez comenzaba a aclararse lentamente la negrura que la envolvía.

En uno de los pasos que dio su pie se hundió bajo el agua, provocando un estruendo y haciéndola caer. La orilla del lugar no cubría mucho pero la sorpresa y la falta de reflejos hicieron que el agua entrase en su boca y se atragantó. Tras largo rato tosiendo, ya sosegada y más serena se arrodilló y bebió agua pero estaba salada, lo que la hizo toser de nuevo, agotándola hasta el extremo.  
Rendida, Regina acabó por tumbarse en la orilla con medio cuerpo bañado por la marea y el agotamiento la venció.

Cuando abrió los ojos, o al menos lo intentó, algo la cegaba. Un potente foco se centraba en su vista e impedía que pudiera levantar los párpados por mucho que los forzara. Colocó sus manos frente a la cara para hacerse sombra protegiéndolos y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver sus manos cubiertas de tela. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya pudo más o menos ver, descubrió que eran vendas.

Miró a su alrededor y no se encontraba en el mismo lugar al que había llegado porque allí no había agua. Estaba en el claro de un bosque. Observó su ropa y estaba hecha de la misma tela que las vendas de sus manos. Su cabeza aún molestaba pero ya no dolía y su hombro podía moverlo casi perfectamente.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? O donde haya estado… O donde esté más bien-** Susurró mirando alrededor de nuevo.

Intentaba identificar algo familiar, pero ¿qué iba a encontrar familiar en un bosque ella? Lo más parecido que había visto en su vida era el parque a dos calles de su casa.

–**Emma-**

Se puso en marcha, tenía que encontrarla, como fuera que hubieran llegado allí tenía que encontrarla.

**-Buenas tardes, pensé que hoy también dormiría-**

La morena reconoció esa voz al instante, se dio la vuelta prácticamente en un salto y sin pensárselo dos veces acortó la distancia que las separaba y rodeó el cuello de la rubia en un abrazo necesitado.

–**Emma, me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé te había pasado algo. No sé cómo llegamos aquí, pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto- **

La rubia no respondió al abrazo, se quedó con las manos sobre los aparejos que venía cargando y su cara expresaba una mezcla entre incredulidad y asombro exagerados.

**-Majestad, no sé a quién cree que se dirige pero le aseguro que no soy ella. Lo siento- **Regina se apartó espantada, como si la rubia quemase**. **

**-¿Has dicho majestad?-** El tono de su voz había cambiado a uno frío, rudo, seco, sin ser amenazante pero denotaba que aquel título no era de su agrado.

**-Mi señora, es mi reina, debo dirigirme así a vos-**

Regina comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo, se pasaba las manos por el pelo y su respiración era agitada**. **

–**Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que volver, tengo que hacer por salir, tengo que volver a casa-**

**-Mi señora, tranquilícese, no la delataré, yo no la entregaré. Puede estar tranquila. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.-** La rubia la miraba a los ojos, la había cogido por los hombros y la sinceridad que transmitía era absoluta **–Conmigo estará a salvo. No soy ella, pero se lo prometo y se lo demostraré. Confíe en mí.- **

Regina se había tranquilizado, se había quedado observando a aquella mujer. Era exactamente igual a su Emma, aunque todo tenía su motivo.  
Durante una fracción de segundo se le pasó por la mente imaginar que si se besaran, lo que allí ocurriera, de allí no saldría. Pero ella sólo podía pensar en que a pesar de ser exactamente iguales no era ella.

–…**ajestad, ¿se encuentra bien?-**

**-Sí, sí, perdón. Estoy bien. Disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre?- **

**-Morrison, pero suelen llamarme Mori-**

**-Encantada Morrison, mi nombre es Regina. Por favor, obviemos el Majestad, el Señora y derivados- **Mori frunció el ceño sin comprender pero no hizo preguntas.

**-Mi seño… Regina, en cuanto caiga el sol comenzará la caza, deberíamos ponernos a cubierto. Será más seguro-**

**-Morrison, lo que voy a decir le puede sorprender, pero necesito que me escuche.- **la rubia seguía manteniendo la misma postura pero el gesto de su cara había cambiado, ya no era confiado y seguro, su ceño estaba fruncido y su nariz un tanto arrugada _"sus gestos son iguales, exactamente igual de adorables… ¡Céntrate Regina!"_ **–Mori, le agradezco su confianza y su lealtad, pero lo que necesito precisamente es que me entregue, es complicado de explicar, aún más de entender y tenemos poco tiempo, pero éste no es mi hogar, y para volver a casa necesito morir aquí. No puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez ¿me comprende?- **

La morena se mantenía serena y transmitía la paz suficiente como para que Mori no tuviera duda alguna de que lo que estaba escuchando fuera cierto. Seguía perdiéndose en aquellos ojos gemelos a los que adoraba pidiendo en cada segundo volver y dejar los miedos atrás sólo para poder hablar con Su rubia de una vez por todas.

**-No puedo comprender Mi señora, pero aunque creo en su palabra no puedo hacer lo que me dice. Esos salvajes la torturarán y la matarán sin compasión. Tiene que haber otra salida, tenemos que encontrar otra forma. Yo misma lo haré si es necesario, pero sin dolor. A mi manera, no en una hoguera ni apedreada como un animal- **Su mirada transmitía auténtico pavor solamente de imaginar lo que podría ocurrir. Aunque creía a aquella mujer que decía no ser su reina, físicamente eran iguales, no podía dejar que aquellos bárbaros hicieran daño a la persona que había salvado a una aldea entera simplemente sacrificándose en su lugar. Todos la llamaban Evil Queen. Todos contaban las crueldades que había cometido pero ella solamente tenía en mente las vidas que había salvado frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento comenzó a oírse el alboroto de una multitud, Regina supo lo que se acercaba, así que abrazó a Mori agradecida por todo y le pidió que se alejara, no quería que ella corriera la misma suerte, mientras ella se separaba en dirección contraria a la marabunta que avanzaba con estruendo. Quería alejarlos de ella todo lo posible. No la conocía, pero presentía que si veía lo que le harían intervendría y no quería el mismo futuro para ella. No era su Emma, pero era Emma al fin y al cabo. El nombre era lo de menos.

Cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente alejada, se subió a una piedra y se sentó a esperar, observando la puesta de sol e intentando mantener la calma. Era la primera vez que vivía todo esto desde esta perspectiva. Siempre había corrido, siempre había pedido ayuda, siempre había intentado salvarse, había implorado perdón y rogado una nueva oportunidad, pero nunca llegaba.  
Cada una de las muertes era peor que la anterior. El dolor, el sufrimiento, la soledad, toda la saña y el rencor que veía en los ojos de los que la torturaban lo vivía una y otra vez tan real como que respiraba y que si dejaba de hacerlo se ahogaba, como ocurrió al lado de aquel lago salado.

Seguía sin encontrarle la explicación. Llegó a temer dormir por no poder volver, por morir de verdad en alguna de esas pesadillas, hasta que un día, mientras la soga rodeaba su cuello instantes antes de que la pletina se deslizase bajo sus pies, comprendió que si eso ocurría nadie la echaría de menos. No perdería nada, porque nada tenía.  
Ese día dejó de tener miedo y comenzó a vivir.

Ahora sabía que no sólo había comenzado, sino que quería que su vida fuera larga, porque tenía un motivo, fuera con ella o no con quien la compartiera. Solamente porque ella existía. Sabía que no le importaba morir en esos sueños porque no dejaría de vivir, sino que despertaría en casa. Dolorida, angustiada, tras una mala noche, con la boca seca, sudorosa, y teniendo todo un día por delante en el que recordar esos flashbacks que la acechaban con lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar, pero tenía el mayor antídoto que podría existir. Su sonrisa.

Comenzaron a rodearla, y ella se puso en pie mostrando sus manos para hacer ver que estaba desarmada. Lo primero que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza y como le ponían una cadena en el cuello.

–**Ahora no te nos volverás a escapar, zorra-** dijo uno de ellos mientras le daba varias patadas en las costillas _"piensa en Emma, piensa en Emma, piensa en Emma…"._

**¡Hola mi gentecilla!**

**Aquí estamos de vuelta.  
No seré mala persona, no os voy a dejar así...  
Este capítulo y el siguiente están ligados, se ve en el propio título, así que no os haré esperar una semanina y los subiré seguidos. **

**YEAH! ¡Doble actualización!  
(Sí, ya lo celebro yo sola xD)**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el mimo a la historia, sois unos soletes...  
No me canso de repetirlo *Inserte corazoncito***

**Contadme si os gusta el camino que está llevando la historia  
**

**Bien, prosigamos jejeje**

**¡Besinos de chocolate!  
·Antrilewis·**


	14. 13 - Secuestro II

13 - Secuestro II

Fue consciente de que estaba despertando, y por el dolor que sentía supuso que se había desmayado. Sin aún abrir los ojos analizó su postura y supo que estaba colgada de las muñecas por cadenas aunque aún tenía la del cuello, notaba el hierro helado. Las piernas no supo identificar en qué postura estaban, no las sentía. Tenía frío. Intentó abrir los ojos pero el izquierdo estaba bloqueado con algo, dolía.

Estaba sola, así que echó un vistazo general y vio que estaba colgando totalmente, sus piernas estaban dobladas y no tenía sensibilidad. Intentaba moverlas y no respondían. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y tenía rastros de sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Intentó pasar su cara por el brazo para apartar lo que bloqueara su ojo y se dio cuenta que no había nada. Era el propio párpado inflamado por lo que no podía abrirlo. Aún sin acabar de evaluar su estado para saber a qué se enfrentaba, vio entrar por la puerta a varias personas con cara de fiesta, parecía que aquello no había terminado. Ella decidió cerrar el ojo y seguir pensando en su rubia hasta que aquello terminara. No podía anestesiarse y dejar de sentir, pero podía decidir a donde llevar su mente para no estar allí.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en un paredón.  
Aquello la hizo sonreír. Al fin terminaría.

Varios arqueros frente a ella, con los arcos tensados, quijadas prietas, hombros armados, mirada fija…

Todos untaron sus flechas en un líquido viscoso de olor fuerte y las puntas comenzaron a crepitar.  
Una señal. 

_Cerré__ los ojos. Oí el silbido acercándose. Al fin estaría con ella.  
Sentí como si cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo se fundiera mientras las puntas de las flechas rasgaban mi carne. Un grito salió desde mi garganta agudo, dolido y necesitado. Mi cara se contorsionó. No me reconocí en mi voz, pero las fuerzas me fallaban cuando las lágrimas me impidieron seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Caí al suelo tras lograr desencajar las flechas que me atravesaban hasta llegar a la pared, sin ser capaz de hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones mientras en mi mente sólo tenía una imagen. Emma. _

_Los movimientos de mi cuerpo parecían ajenos, convulsionando por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que no era capaz de procesar. Estaba durando demasiado y no me despertaba. Sólo quería volver a casa con ella. Apenas pude oír cómo se tensaban de nuevo los arcos y di gracias porque aquello terminase, cuando alguien dio la orden de parar acercándose a mí con un cuenco y dejó caer sobre mi mano aquel líquido abrasador mientras reía. Sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel y la carne a tiras, cada uno de mis huesos se fundía con el dolor de mil agujas. _

_No iba a rogar, no iba a pedir clemencia, pero necesitaba volver con Emma y que aquello terminara ya._

**-"Majestad" larga vida a la reina- **_una carcajada atronadora silenció todo a mi alrededor y el calor abrasador que me atravesó el cuello duró apenas unos segundos, pero me dejó sin aliento._

Todo se volvió negro. Era consciente de que estaba en shock, que podía pensar, así que el tiempo transcurría pero ella no tenía el control.__

_Estaba en ese lugar, en ese estado indescriptible con esas imágenes una y otra vez, sin lograr sacar de mi mente el dolor que se repetía, que sabía que no existía, que no era real, pero lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser._

Sintió el frío calándole hasta los huesos y consiguió al fin respirar. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire que la hizo marearse mientras los oídos le pitaban y perdía el equilibrio, abrió los ojos y estaba en la bañera, sumergida bajo el agua gélida en los brazos de Emma que la miraba con ojos de pánico.

Tras unos segundos que su cuerpo comenzó a responder, pudo abrazarla con dificultad y sintió a su rubia aferrada a ella con desesperación. No sabía que había pasado allí pero estar en sus brazos llevaba todo a un segundo plano.

**-Em.. Em..ma-** temblaba, el frío y el dolor se mezclaban.

**-Regina, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital. No sé qué te ha pasado pero no estás bien-**

**-Emma, estoy bien. De verdad, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Te lo contaré todo-**

La morena no hacía más que pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese viaje y en cómo había echado de menos a su rubia, en cómo había deseado estar junto a ella de nuevo, en cuantas cosas le diría y ahora estando en sus brazos se había quedado muda.

**-Lo primero es quitarte esta mojadura de encima y hacerte entrar en calor, te ha bajado la fiebre y ahora estás helada, pero no me atrevo a dejarte sola-**

**-No quiero estar sola-**

Emma salió de la bañera y se quitó el pijama, saliendo a la habitación y volviendo con ropa para Regina y para ella. La morena intentó salir sola pero su cuerpo parecía como si hubiera realmente sufrido la tortura, su mano izquierda parecía inservible y sus piernas fallaban.

Emma se puso rápidamente ropa interior seca y una camiseta y se acercó a ayudarla. La sentó en el borde de la bañera, le quitó el pijama empapado y le secó el pelo con mimo, la vistió y la abrigó poniéndole una de las pequeñas mantas sobre los hombros. Entre ellas había ternura absoluta, la preocupación no daba lugar a connotación sexual de ningún tipo.

La rubia cogió a su morena en brazos y la llevó a la cama, mientras que apoyadas en el cabecero escuchó todo lo que le había ocurrido. 

Le contó lo que recordaba, narrándole todo lo que sentía que había vivido. Desde el tiempo que pasó en la cueva hasta que apareció en el claro. Le habló de Mori y de cómo en ese momento fue consciente de dónde estaba. Se remontó a sus pesadillas de meses atrás, le habló de Archie y su terapia, de sus avances, de cómo se sentía con respecto a todo ello y de pronto calló.  
Se vio sin valor para ahondar más y sincerarse sobre la realidad de su fortaleza afrontando toda aquella situación.

Siguió contándole, escapando de la mentira que sólo ella sabía que estaba ocultando pero que aun así le hacía sentir mal.  
Y llego a lo más duro.

No entró en detalles, no tenía sentido preocupar más a Emma y rememorarlo realmente la incomodaba, pero su cuerpo habló por ella. Comenzó a temblar, sus miembros aún doloridos se encogieron y su mirada perdida la llevó a evocar de nuevo aquel momento y los sonidos la abordaron. El tensar de los arcos. El silbido de las flechas. El dolor atravesándola. El crujido de sus huesos quebrándose. El grito.

Una fuerte presión en el pecho la hizo volver en sí, Emma la tenía cogida desde atrás y la abrazaba prácticamente con todas sus fuerzas mientras la acunaba y le hablaba al oído

–…**édate conmigo. Vuelve, respira hondo. Regina, estoy aquí. No te pasará nada. Te juro que no te pasará nada. No estás sola, estoy aquí contigo. Siempre estaré aquí, contigo-**

**-Lo sé, Emma. Lo sé-** la fuerza del agarre aminoró, pero no la intensidad.

**-Siempre has sido tú. Tú me has hecho volver.- **la morena se giró sin salir del abrazo, y quedaron frente a frente** -Tú has sido mi toma a tierra aun cuando mi locura pudo conmigo y recuperaste mi cordura apoyándome cuando nadie daba un céntimo por mí, ni yo misma.- **

Su cuerpo seguía frágil, pero sus manos ya no temblaban por el shock. La rubia sonreía mientras seguía manteniendo la mirada y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la espalda dentro del abrazo intentando transmitir sosiego

**-Cuando las pesadillas comenzaron, cada noche me metía en ese mundo donde me torturaban sin cesar hasta morir y yo sólo quería desaparecer. Al darme cuenta de que si eso ocurría nadie me lloraría, nadie me echaría de menos, me di por vencida y me abandoné también en éste lado. Me has salvado, Emma. De tantos modos y maneras que no tengo palabras ni valor para enumerarlos.- **

La sonrisa de la rubia estaba desapareciendo para dar paso al estupor. Su actitud cercana y cariñosa no había cesado pero los nervios se habían apoderado de ella

**-Has ocupado y tomado tuyo el hueco donde antes dudaba si algún día hubo corazón, y estoy aterrada. Solo quise una vez en mi vida y llevo desde entonces pagando ese error, pero si hay algo que temo aún más, y esta noche lo he descubierto, es que perderte sería el daño irreparable que no estoy dispuesta a sufrir.-**

La morena dijo las últimas palabras apenas en un susurro, la expresión de la rubia la estaba desconcertando, mientras que Emma se perdió en aquellos ojos que tantas veces había deseado poder observar detenidamente y se quedó en el momento, disfrutando y saboreando las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Regina _"sus labios…" _ automáticamente sus ojos se desviaron y aquella pequeña cicatriz la atrapó.

Sabía que a su morena no le gustaba pero a ella la volvía loca. Y sin pararse a pensar en nada que fuera coherente, su mano izquierda se movió sola y su dedo índice delineó la cicatriz seguida de sus labios

–**El primer día que te vi me impactaste. Nunca creí que una persona pudiera dejar tanta huella en mí en apenas unas horas. Tu mirada triste y perdida me atrapó. Lo primero que pensé fue **_**"son los ojos más bonitos y más tristes que he visto en mi vida"**_**\- **

La morena la observaba sorprendida y emocionada

**-Comencé a trabajar para ti así que intenté dejar todo aquello a un lado y centrarme únicamente en lo laboral, pero cada día veía algo que me llamaba la atención: Tu forma de beber el café, tu cara de concentración, la forma de fruncir tus labios cuando estás enfadada, tus impresionantes trajes…- **

Regina se sonrojó yambas sonrieron

**-En ese momento no era consciente, todo fue un proceso en el que fui cayendo pero no vi el golpe hasta que caí en el pozo. Cuando recuperé la consciencia estaba perdida. Oír todas esas cosas sobre ti, ver cómo te hundías bajo el trabajo y a la vez ver cómo era totalmente invisible para ti había momentos que me hacía flaquear.- **

Por los ojos de la morena se cruzó una mirada sombría e intentó retirar la vista pero Emma se lo impidió

**-Pero llegaba el día siguiente, y veía en cada paso una nueva oportunidad. Sabía que no contigo, pero sí de estar cerca de ti. No quiero que sufras ningún daño y si pudiera te protegería de todos ellos. Lo que te aseguro es que no me perderás.- **

La morena estaba emocionada, no estaba acostumbrada precisamente a palabras bonitas y sabía que la rubia era sincera. Notó como le limpiaba con el pulgar una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado. Bulda tenía el tamaño de Las Lágrimas de Pelayo.

Deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla sintiendo como el corazón le martillaba en los oídos y se acercó manteniendo la mirada. Apenas las separaban unos centímetros cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios que tanto deseaba y sin poder contenerse más la besó. Fue un beso suave y dulce, pero intenso.

Se separaron y Regina dibujaba una sonrisa mientras que Emma se mordía el labio sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba intentando obligar a sus neuronas a reconectarse cuando sintió los labios que la volvían loca nuevamente sobre los suyos, esta vez el beso era necesitado.  
Los brazos de Regina acabaron rodeando el cuello de la rubia mientras que Emma acariciaba su espalda.

La intensidad fue aminorando hasta que la obligación de respirar las hizo detenerse. Los miedos no habían desaparecido pero se habían trasformado. El rechazo ya no era un temor pero si el futuro.

Aún tenían unas horas por delante hasta amanecer y abrazadas se dejaron llevar, o al menos lo intentaron. Regina logró conciliar el sueño en pequeñas cabezadas mientras que Emma mantuvo la alerta sobre su morena. El día sería largo pero no podía haber comenzado mejor.

**Mi gentecilla...**

**¡El momento esperado ha llegado! ¡Se han besado! jajajajaja**

**Me parecía un poco cruel haceros esperar una semana más xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, que haya logrado transmitir bien todos los puntos de vista. Cuando paso de narrador a pensamiento, vuelvo a narrador pero en primera persona... Son juegos que me gusta hacer pero no sé si logro que se perciban como en mi cabeza los planteo, jejejeje.**

**¡A por la semana! ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer la historia!**

**¡Besinos de chocolate!  
·Antrilewis·**


	15. 14 - Cuidados

14 - Cuidados

Tardó en abrir los ojos. Respiró profundo varias veces intentando situarse. Lo había sentido tan real… Se estremeció. Parpadeó despacio y comenzó a mover la mano izquierda, le dolía y aún sentía el cuerpo rígido. Buscó el reloj y no había sonado el despertador siquiera. Miró a su lado y la cama estaba vacía.  
Acarició las sábanas con anhelo de lo que su mente había vivido y quería que sí fuera real. Quería olvidar aquella pesadilla pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas fijar aquel otro sueño con su rubia y así no perder detalles valiosos.

Cuando vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse apareciendo Emma con dos vasos de café para llevar y una bolsa de papel junto con aquella sonrisa que le robaba el aliento, la sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y ya no se borró en prácticamente todo el día.

**-Buenos días, majestad ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** saludó Emma mientras dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesita sentándose en el borde de la cama y cogiendo la mano izquierda de Regina para comenzar a hacerle un suave masaje** -¿aún te duele mucho?-** La sonrisa seguía presente, pero la expresión de su mirada y las ojeras que acompañaban dejaban ver la preocupación.

**-Buenos días Emma, estoy bien. Dolorida pero bien.-** en ese mismo momento supo que no había sido un sueño, ¡se habían besado! **-Gracias… Por todo.-** ya sentada y frente a frente se inclinó dejando un beso en la mejilla de su rubia que hizo que ambas se sintieran como dos adolescentes cogidas en falta.

**-He traído el desayuno, pero como no me dejas llevarte al hospital, he decidido cuidarte a mi manera… Para empezar nada de café. Hoy desayunaremos té de frutas del bosque y para acompañar nada de bollería industrial. Una ensalada de frutas para cada una, un sándwich vegetal con pan integral y tu batido nutricional; ese sólo traje para ti, de ese yo me libro. Lo siento…-**

La cara de la morena era indescifrable; una mezcla entre sorpresa, ternura y diversión por ver a Emma tan compungida esperando su reacción.

**-No sé qué decirte… Realmente creo que nunca nadie había hecho nada así por mí. Gracias es una palabra tan pequeña y dice tan poco...-**

Esta vez fue la rubia quien acortó la distancia y acariciando su mandíbula la besó con apenas un roce de labios.

**-Aquí no acaba la cosa, jefa. He llamado a la oficina y he comunicado que te has tomado la mañana libre por motivos personales. Ya he reorganizado tu agenda para entre esta tarde y mañana reajustar las reuniones que tenías y que así no se agolpe todo en el día de hoy. Sé que el día entero no me dejarías así que al menos que la tarde de trabajo sea algo más **_**light**_**. Espero no me despida por tomarme la libertad, señorita Mills, pero tenemos esa opción o la llevo al hospital ahora mismo.-**

Ahí sí, la rubia lo dijo de forma contundente. Su voz era firme, intentando mostrar su inflexibilidad, pero sus dedos trituraban disimuladamente la costura del pantalón a la altura de la rodilla pensando en cuál sería la reacción de Regina. Faltar al trabajo no es que fuera algo que se pasase por su cabeza como opción, ella lo sabía. Y el hecho de haberse tomado la libertad de actuar sin su autorización podría traer consecuencias.

**-Señorita Swan, no tomaré represalias al respecto porque tengo claras sus intenciones y comprendo sus motivos. Estoy de acuerdo en que es la mejor opción, pero no lo tome por costumbre.-** respondió Regina seria, con su voz habitual que nada tenía que ver con el tono con el que últimamente se dirigía a la rubia **–además, me apetece pasar tiempo con alguien a quien estoy conociendo y no me viene mal la mañana que me comenta.-** dijo volviendo a ser ella, su Regina, mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueta.

Habían desayunado en la cama y estaban en la terraza charlando tranquilamente, contándose anécdotas de la infancia y habían llegado a un punto en el que comentaban desde ambos puntos de vista cómo habían vivido los días anteriores todo el tema referente a Ruby. Hablaban entre risas y ambas eran sinceras aunque con cierta mesura.  
Ninguna de las dos quería exponerse demasiado y los celos decían más de lo que callaban.

Emma preguntó a la morena cómo se encontraba y viendo que su movilidad estaba prácticamente recuperada y los dolores eran mucho más llevaderos, le propuso su plan y Regina encantada se dispuso a llamar a Graham, a lo que su rubia se adelantó y con un movimiento de cejas entre sugerente y divertido le dijo que tenía todo controlado.

El plan consistía en un paseo al aire libre, pero para evitar ningún esfuerzo por parte de Regina, el coche las dejó al pie del Paseo donde ellas se sentaron en un banco a ver y disfrutar del mar. La preocupación de Emma no podía contenerse más y la morena se sentía mal por ser una carga.

**-Emma, estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo estoy un poco dolorida por la tensión que pasé y mi cuerpo tiene que digerirlo, pero estoy mucho mejor. Tú me haces sentir mucho mejor.-**

La cara de la rubia pasó de ser preocupación a una espléndida sonrisa.

**-Sabes que diciéndome cosas bonitas no me dejarás más tranquila ¿no?-**

Regina respondió con una sonora carcajada que llenó los oídos de su rubia, pero no fue a la única. Cerca de allí alguien se quedó totalmente impactada al reconocer aquella risa.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano donde la atención de Emma seguía estando presente y no permitió que Regina forzase su mano izquierda al cortar la carne.

–**Emma, estoy bien ¡mira!-** dijo mientras hacía rotaciones de muñeca, mostrando la casi perfecta movilidad que tenía **–puedo mover la mano perfectamente y tengo fuerza, puedo sujetar el tenedor mientras corto la carne.-**

Sonrió de medio lado, de forma perversa y levantando una ceja apuntó **–le sorprendería de lo que soy capaz sólo con una mano, señorita Swan- **

A la rubia la saliva se le hizo bola en la garganta y tragó de forma sonora mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

**-Con que esas tenemos…- **fue la única respuesta que dio la rubia, mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición. Pero su mirada lo último que daba a entender era que se rendía.

Caminando de vuelta al coche la morena va cogida del brazo de Emma y mientras bromean, Regina se para en seco al reconocer a lo lejos un andar peculiarmente familiar. Estrecha su agarre en el brazo que la sostiene y siente como se le cierra la boca del estómago. La rubia reacciona haciéndola volver y la guía al coche donde termina de recomponerse. 

**-Graham, al hospital más cercano, por favor. Ahora.-**

**-No, no Emma, estoy bien. Sólo me ha parecido ver a alguien y me ha sorprendido, pero estoy bien. Estoy contigo.-** Regina sonreía. Había recuperado el color en sus mejillas y sonreía mientras sostenía las manos de Emma entre las suyas**. –Gracias por no dejarme caer nunca-.**

La rubia no las tenía todas consigo pero dio un nuevo voto de confianza.  
**-Nunca-** dijo mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

.

.

. 

Fueron al hotel a recoger las cosas de trabajo y antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación ambas se miraron. En cuanto dieran un paso todo cambiaría durante unas horas. Fue la morena quien se acercó a la rubia y cogiéndola del cuello de la camisa le robó un tierno beso.

**-Creo que no me acostumbraré a esto en la vida-** dijo Emma con un adorable sonrojo.

**-En las películas suelen decir **_**"podría acostumbrarme a esto"**_** pero tu versión es interesante-** dijo Regina con guasa.

**-Pues yo lo disfrutaré siempre, pero creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme y dejar de azorarme así-** dijo mientras señalaba su cara, roja como un tomate.

La carcajada de Regina hizo que Emma no pudiera evitar morderse el labio y dejándose llevar, cogió a la morena por la cintura y la besó saboreando sus labios.

**-Señorita Swan-** dijo señalando la puerta, dándole paso.

**-Señorita Mills-** respondió mientras sonreía; arreglándole rápidamente con el pulgar el contorno del pintalabios corrido.

**¡Hola, mi gentecilla!**

**¡Aquí estamos con una nueva entrega, amiguis!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia…  
Espero que os siga gustando el rumbo de la trama.  
Se vienen sorpresas, jejejeje. **

**¡Besinos de chocolate!  
·Antrilewis·**


	16. 15 - El Sueño

15 - El sueño

La tarde transcurrió entre videoconferencias con las demás delegaciones para ultimar los datos para el informe que estaba finiquitando y estar pendiente de Regina, que era como una chiquilla y andaba buscando el momento de poder escabullirse de ella para tomar café.

**-Señorita Mills, en cinco minutos comienza la última junta. Le traigo su TÉ- **puntualizó Emma mientras se acercaba a la mesa de su jefa, quien se hacía la desentendida mientras seguía tecleando en el ordenador.

**-Emma, estamos solas, por favor tutéame. Y te lo ruego, déjame tomar un café. Un Sólo Café. Uno.-**decía poniendo ojitos de cachorro **–sino me voy a dormir en la última junta y a ver como explico que tú no me dejas tomar café para mantenerme con los párpados abiertos después de casi no pegar ojo en toda la noche- **dijo con tono sugerente dando lugar al doble sentido para disipar la tensión.

**-¿Has tenido flashbacks de esos?-** preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación.

**-Ni uno sólo, es la primera vez. Prometido por Bulda-** dijo Regina mientras levantaba la mano manteniendo el saludo vulcaniano. Acto seguido se miró la mano con extrañeza y sacudió la cabeza como si no entendiera de dónde había salido aquello.

**-¿Bulda? –** La rubia estalló en carcajadas **-que sepa señorita Mills que sólo por eso que acaba de hacer y decir se acaba de ganar un café, ¡pero uno pequeño! ¡Y sólo uno!-** Regina se incorporó del escritorio cogiendo a Emma por las mejillas y robándole un beso rápido que sorprendió a ambas.

La rubia se fue a buscar el café con los nervios a flor de piel _"esta mujer acaba conmigo, con mi paciencia, con mis nervios y con mi capacidad de autocontrol… ¡Buf!"_

.

.

.

Saliendo de la oficina coincidieron en el ascensor con varios compañeros, entre ellos Killian, a quien Regina fusilaba con la mirada, además de Ruby con Zelena.

**-Señorita Swan, ¿al cero?-** preguntó él con una sonrisa salida de anuncio de pasta de dientes con un toque macabro.

**-No, nosotras vamos al parking, pero gracias señor Jones.-** Mantuvo una sonrisa cordial mientras sintió la mano de Regina deslizarse por su cadera haciéndola contener la respiración.

Todos deseaban salir e irse a tomar algo y el overbooking del ascensor hacía pasar desapercibido el contacto, lo que hizo que Regina aprovechase el momento y se colocase detrás de Emma cuando en la planta siguiente se subieron otros dos compañeros.  
Realmente ya no entraba nadie más.

Llegaron a la planta cero, donde todos se bajaron debatiendo sobre a qué bar ir y nadie se dio cuenta de las dos personas que se quedaban allí dentro estáticas. Salvo Ruby, que se giró y cruzó la mirada con ambas instantes antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y una sonrisa perversa vino a su cara.

En cuanto quedaron a solas Emma se giró y enfrentó a la morena, mirándola a los ojos. Dio apenas un paso más y la encajó en la pared.

**-¿Qué pretendía, señorita Mills?-** su voz ronca y su respiración acelerada la delataron. Regina no se lo pensó dos veces y la besó apasionadamente.  
Se dejaron llevar.

Sabían dónde estaban, sabían que en cualquier momento las puertas se abrirían de nuevo, sabían que no podía ser así, ni allí, pero el saber y el deber se van por la puerta cuando el querer y el desear se presentan… Y la cordura las abandonó.

Regina rodeó el cuello de Emma mientras la rubia se perdía en las caderas de la morena. Deslizó una mano por su muslo y alzó su pierna mientras…

De pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambas se sobresaltaron, aliviadas de que nadie estuviera esperando para entrar. Se miraron azoradas, se recompusieron entre risas y aún con el deseo en sus ojos, queriendo decirse mucho más y disimulando que iban cogidas de la mano fueron hasta el coche donde Graham las esperaba.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la morena se sorprendió al encontrar dos pizzas sobre la mesa de la terraza con una botella de sidra de manzana.

**-Vamos a dejar el vino de lado por un día-** dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo, sabía que la sidra le encantaba a Regina y ésta no dejaba de sorprenderse con las atenciones que recibía.

**-¿Alimentos del demonio para cenar, señorita Swan? Tanto privarme del café y del vino para matarme con una pizza llena de grasas y calorías…- **

La rubia estalló en carcajadas, dejó el maletín de la morena sobre la mesa y pasó al baño mientras oía a Regina refunfuñar. Al salir seguía riéndose por lo bajo

**-Señorita "tengo que mantener la línea", tiene su baño listo, relájese que voy a pedir que nos calienten las pizzas así que sin prisa. Espero te guste la tuya, a pesar de ser un "alimento del demonio" –** le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras salía con las cajas en la mano.

Mientras la rubia se daba una ducha se quedó en la terraza disfrutando de la noche y seguía por momentos repasando todo lo que ocurría en aquellos días. Parecía mentira lo lejos que parecía estar su reincorporación a la oficina y tan sólo hablábamos de una semana.

Vino a su mente el camino de vuelta al coche después de comer y aquella visión que la trastornó. No había vuelto a pensar en ello en toda la tarde y se le aceleró el corazón un segundo.  
Seguramente el haber dormido poco y las emociones fuertes de los últimos días la habrían desestabilizado.  
Tenía que escribir a Archie…

Cenaron tranquilamente y se acostaron pronto, habían dormido poco la noche anterior y sobretodo Regina necesitaba descansar.  
Hacía lo imposible por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos pero los párpados le pesaban.

.

.

.

_Mi corazón latía como loco, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse y al parpadear estaba allí, sentada sobre mí con sus muslos rodeándome y su vestido apenas cubría su ropa interior, totalmente descolocado. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, disfrutando al sentir como su cuerpo vibraba y dejé que se perdieran en su pelo. Solté el recogido de su melena y su mirada se volvió más salvaje, más intensa._

_Mi mano derecha encontró la cremallera de su vestido y la fui bajando lentamente, disfrutando del momento en el que la tela se desprendía de su cuerpo y ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, sujetándose y acercándome, eliminando cualquier distancia entre nosotras.  
Sólo quería sentirla. _

_De la forma más sensual, más sugerente y más erótica que jamás podría imaginar se quitó el vestido, haciéndome contener la respiración y teniendo frente a mí al cuerpo del deseo personificado en ropa interior. Lencería de color negro, sencilla, con pequeños bordados… No podía quitar los ojos de sus movimientos, de su cuerpo, mientras torturaba mi labio inferior con los dientes. Esa mujer acabaría por matarme._

_Se acercó a mí y con su rodilla abrió mis piernas quedándose en el centro, deslizando su dedo índice desde mi mejilla hasta mi clavícula dibujando mi mandíbula y mi cuello hasta llegar al borde de mi camisa. Desabrochó los botones lo más lentamente que pudo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y mis pulgares acariciaban casi imperceptiblemente sus curvas. Comencé a subir por su espalda y topé su sujetador mientras ella sacaba la camisa por mis brazos. La acerqué más a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas de nuevo, esta vez a horcajadas permitiéndole más libertad de movimiento. Era incapaz de apartar mis ojos de aquella mirada penetrante, sugerente y cargada de deseo.  
Pero aquella mirada me decía más. _

_Rocé el broche de su sujetador y lo abrí con un ligero gesto, deslizando los tirantes mientras acariciaba sus brazos con la yema de mis dedos. El contacto con su piel me quemaba. Deseaba darle y tener todo, pero no quería que aquel momento terminase nunca. _

_Iba a romper nuestro contacto visual, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba disfrutar de aquel momento que tanto tiempo había deseado, pero antes de poder siquiera parpadear ella me cogió por las mejillas y me besó de forma ardiente. Me costaba respirar, mi corazón latía en cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis oídos no podían diferenciar los sonidos con coherencia hasta que gimió en mi boca al sentir mis manos en sus glúteos acercándola más a mí. _

_Mi corazón dejó de latir.  
O comenzó a latir tan rápido que no se distinguía un latido del siguiente, sólo sé que mis oídos pitaban y acabaría por desmayarme si no me tranquilizaba y cogía aire un momento._

_Me levanté con ella, abrazadas, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan mí cintura, y la tumbé en la cama siguiendo sobre ella. Me alejé lo suficiente como para observarla y el aumento del pitido en mis oídos me dijo que no había sido buena idea  
"Demasiada adrenalina para el 'body', rubia"…_

Cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltada aún era de noche, se quedó observando y vio que seguían en la habitación del hotel. Miró a su lado y vio a la morena durmiendo mientras mantenía su mano cogida con los dedos entrelazados._ "un sueño, fue un maldito sueño… ¡Venga ya!"_

Intentó volver a dormirse pero la preocupación por Regina, que apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y la perturbación que sentía, se lo impedían.

Mirarla dormir y observar su rostro en paz la hacía sentir bien, pero las imágenes de su sueño se entremezclaban y los ojos del ascensor la perseguían.

Miró el reloj, aún quedaban tres horas para amanecer. No podía salir a correr a esas horas y no se sentía cómoda dejando a la morena sola, así que optó por el plan b.

Como una adolescente hormonada se dio una ducha fría.

**-****\- - - -**  
**Hola, mi gentecilla.  
El capitulín de hoy es corto, pero podríamos decir que... "Intenso"xD.**

**En el próximo se revelarán incógnitas interesantes. La tensión entre ellas cada vez va siendo más potente y también más candente. jijiji.**

**Muchas gracias por el mimo y el apoyo a la historia. Sois unos cachinos de pan 3**

**¡Besinos de chocolate!  
·Antrilewis·**


	17. 16 - Visita

Visita

Apenas amanecía y se sobresaltó al despertarse y notar el espacio libre a su lado. Vio de reojo a la rubia en la terraza, con los auriculares y el portátil, y la sonrisa se le escapó.

"_¿Es posible que me haya habituado a ella en apenas una semana?"._

Dicen que a lo bueno uno se acostumbra pronto… Y se descubrió nuevamente analizando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

"_¿Cómo?"_

Había pasado de desear morir en aquellas horribles pesadillas y fuera de ellas a aceptar "sobrevivir sin más" con tantísimo esfuerzo y lucha, le había llevado tanto tiempo…

Y ahora simplemente en una semana, con aquel torbellino de rizos rubios sin ni siquiera planteárselo estaba deseando vivir y vivirlo todo.

Se sentía aterrada.  
Sonrió de nuevo e incorporándose se dirigió a la terraza.  
_"Aterradoramente bien"._

_._

_._

_._

El viaje en el coche había transcurrido en silencio. Emma contestando a mensajes desde el teléfono y Regina con su portátil escribiendo a Archie.  
Desde el día de la playa ninguna de las dos había vuelto a ocupar "su sitio". Ambas intentaban, de forma inconsciente, mantener la cercanía.

Los termos de café las acompañaban y durante un instante la morena se quedó observando, disfrutando del momento, hasta que al sentirse observada la rubia le devolvió la mirada.

**-¿Preocupada por las últimas reuniones, señorita Mills?- **

**-No, atenta pero no preocupada. Realmente ya está todo solucionado, simplemente es atar los últimos cabos antes de volver a casa.-**

Se mantuvieron la mirada, ambas con la mente perdida. Ese "volver a casa" implicaba muchas cosas que no sabían si la otra estaría dispuesta a afrontar.

Emma se había pasado la mañana finiquitando los detalles finales de su informe ya que por la tarde revisaría con su jefa el resultado y recibiría la evaluación pertinente.

Comieron juntas. Pidieron una ensalada para cada una y unas chirimoyas de postre con la intención de comenzar cuanto antes la reunión, aunque el ambiente relajado y la charla distendida aplazaron la obligación hasta después del almuerzo, aprovechando ese ratito para desconectar y disfrutarse mutuamente.

Regina se quedó prendada del amplio trabajo de la rubia. El extenso informe, con todo lujo de detalles y el análisis exhaustivo no dejaba duda en el aire o pregunta sin responder. Nunca había dudado de sus capacidades pero pocas veces se lo había hecho saber.  
En esta ocasión las alabanzas a la dedicación y la calidad del resultado no se quedaron cortas y el rubor en la cara de la rubia no desaparecía aunque insistiera.

Tras solucionarse el problema generado por De Locksley comenzarían los cambios necesarios propuestos por los empleados y por la propia Emma para la mejora de la empresa y del desarrollo corporativo de cara a las nuevas incorporaciones.

Regina se sentía pletórica. Todo estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados y estaba nerviosa ansiando los resultados. Siempre había sido admirada por el sector por cómo gestionaba sus negocios y se sentía inquieta por lograr lo mismo con su nuevo yo, haciendo las cosas bien y dejando fuera a la Evil Queen. Mirando por el bien de sus empleados y no solo por los beneficios.

Se quedó unos segundos admirando a la que tenía frente a sí y aunque Bulda seguía presente, su ansiedad disminuyó.  
_"Con ella junto a mí nada puede salir mal".  
_

Tres golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su nube y cuando ya estaba echando maldiciones a Killian Jones se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ruby.

**-Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Mills, Zelena solicita verla con urgencia. Si puede acompañarme a su despacho, por favor.-**

Regina se fue directa al despacho mientras Emma se centraba en recoger todos los documentos de la reunión. La seriedad que transmitía Ruby le provocó la intranquilidad de que algo serio estaba ocurriendo.

La pelirroja estaba al teléfono y cortó la llamada según oyó picar a la puerta. La expresión de su rostro más que seria o preocupada era alarmada, y eso provocó en Regina que saltaran todas las alertas.

**-Zelena, ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el caso?-**

**-Nada, no tiene relación con el caso. Ven, siéntate.-**

Sin quitarle la vista de encima rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado, intentando mantener la cercanía pero sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Por varias veces dudó de si coger las manos de su hermana y así transmitirle algo de tranquilidad pero con lo nerviosa que ella estaba sin saber como reaccionaría ante lo que estaba por contarle, terminó por entrelazarlas sobre sus piernas conteniendo ligeramente la respiración.

**-No sé cómo decirte esto así que iré al grano…-**

**-Sí, por favor. Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Me puedes decir ya qué ocurre?-**

**-Hermanita… La llamada que estaba atendiendo era de seguridad.  
En recepción hay alguien que quiere verte. Más bien lo exige. Se le ha dicho que estás reunida y que en cuanto estés libre se te comunicará su visita porque viene sin cita, pero insiste de malos modos…-** respira hondo **-Regina, se trata de Mal-**

La morena palideció, un ligero escalofrío la recorrió entera y se sujetó en los reposabrazos de la silla. Sintió perder el pie.

**-No, no puede ser. Fueron imaginaciones mías. No puede ser ella-**

**-¿De qué estás habl…-**

Su mente comenzó a analizar el momento en el paseo donde reconoció aquella peculiar forma de caminar. Lo achacó a su estado de nerviosismo, al poco descanso, a la tensión… _"¿había ocurrido de verdad?"_ no sólo eso… Ella estaba allí y quería verla.

Notaba la boca seca, le costaba respirar. Sus manos sudaban aferradas a la silla y sentía gotas heladas deslizarse por la espalda.  
Una fuerte presión empezó a oprimirle el pecho.

**-…oy aquí, respira hondo, estoy contigo. Tranquila. Regina, respira conmigo-**

_Me aferré a los brazos que me envolvían y me dejé llevar. Mientras ella estuviera conmigo nada podría ir mal._

La morena se quedó dormida tras la tensión que había vivido los minutos antes aún manteniendo el abrazo. Emma pidió que le contasen lo ocurrido. Cuando oyó a Zelena gritar llamando a Ruby y vio que ésta iba a por un médico para su morena, no se lo pensó dos veces y prácticamente se teletransportó. Pero seguía sin comprender qué había puesto a Regina en ese estado. Lo primero que pensó es que sí que le estaban dando los malditos flashbacks y Regina se lo había ocultado.

Casi una hora después se despertó, todavía sintiendo la angustia y la alerta pero manteniendo su acostumbrada fachada y autocontrol. Se quedaron a solas y tras Emma insistir en llevarla a un hospital, preocupada por su salud, la morena accedió a ir si volvía a ocurrirle. Sin lugar a más excusas.

La rubia no se quedó para nada convencida, pero sabía que si insistía lo único que conseguiría sería un no rotundo sin mayor opción así que no tuvo más remedio que conformarse.

La paciente se tomó la infusión que su rubia le llevó e intentando suavizar el ambiente bromeó sobre su sobresueldo en aquel viaje por el papel de enfermera… Hasta que Zelena volvió a entrar en la sala y todo intento de amenizar se fue al traste.

**-Zelena, habla. Por favor-**

**-Sigue abajo. Se ha calmado en cuanto se le ha dicho que sabes que está aquí pero dice que no se irá sin verte. Que lo hará por las buenas o por las malas.-**

**-Bien. Si quiere verme es lo que tendrá.-**

Se levantó y salió clavando sus tacones de aguja en el suelo de mármol a cada paso. En la sala el aire se heló.  
Acababan de ver regresar a la Evil Queen.

**\- - - -**  
**¡Chan, chan, chaaaan!**

**¡Hola mi gentecilla! Ante todo, mil perdones por la demora. El ordenador me está dando guerrilla últimamente. **

**Los próximos capítulos son intensos. Muchas emociones fuertes. Siempre que este cacharrete deje de darme problemas (Por lo pronto he hecho copia de los capítulos escritos que salvé, y me toca reescribir algunos otros y continuar la historia. Casi acabada que estaba... ¡Qué desespero!)**

**Pero las cosas como son, no puedo echarle toda la culpa a mi patata de ordenador ¡¿a quién se le ocurre no guardárselo en un pen?! Pues a mí, que pensé que lo tenía y no : }**

**Se viene el encuentro entre Regina y Mal... ¿Apuestas de qué ocurrirá? **

**Un muchimillón de gracias por leer la historia, por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola a pesar de que cada vez que releo para actualizar detecto fallos nuevos xD **

**¡Besinos de chocolate, gente bonita!  
·Antrilewis·**


	18. 17 - Carpetazo

Carpetazo

**-Señorita Lucas, por favor, haga pasar a la Señora Van Straten-**

Tras colgar el interfono tomó varias respiraciones intentando controlar todas las sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo. Era consciente de que la Evil Queen había tomado las riendas pero a diferencia del pasado, ella seguía pilotando la maquinaria.

Aprovecharía el hierro que la cubría como armadura pero se prometió no perder el control en ningún momento. Ahora volvía a tener corazón y no dejaría que la misma persona volviera a arrancárselo del pecho.

Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta la hicieron aterrizar. Se sentó tras su mesa, cruzó las piernas y dejó que el veneno le recorriera las venas de nuevo.

**-Adelante-**

**-Señorita Mills, la señora Van Straten-**

Sólo dos palabras salieron de su boca **-Que pase.-** pero provocaron un estremecimiento en su "cuñada".

Sin llegar a salir por la puerta entró el que siempre había creído el amor de su vida. Obviamente los años habían pasado pero seguía siendo la misma; su largo pelo rubio, sus ojos azules… Estaba prácticamente como la recordaba.  
Su forma de cerrar, un tanto brusca, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

**-Hola, ojazos-**

Una sonrisa en los labios de la que tenía delante no hizo que la situación fuera más cómoda. Ni que las formas con las que había impuesto el encuentro fueran menos desagradables.  
Tampoco evitó que el abandono que sintió durante años la removiera por dentro.

**-Hola, Mal. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- **Su tono cortante y distante incomodó a la otra, quien cambió su actitud.

**-Gracias por recibirme- **dijo escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

**-No es que tuviera mucha opción dadas tus formas-**

Seguía sentada tras la mesa, optando por mantenerse dentro de sus murallas y acabar cuanto antes con aquella situación. Volver a ver a Mal no era ni parecido a como lo había imaginado.  
Sintió su suelo temblar pero, a diferencia de todas las veces que se había imaginado aquello, no era de emoción.

Se sentía furiosa porque quien la había desgarrado marchándose sin mirar atrás, había decidido volver sin importarle el tiempo que estuvo a la deriva.  
Y había escogido el peor momento.  
Ahora que al fin el aire volvía a llenarle los pulmones y que no sobrevivía a base de pequeñas bocanadas que le impedían ahogarse.  
Ahora que sonreír volvía a estar impreso en sus mejillas y en su corazón.

Porque volvía a tener corazón y no dejaría que aquella, ahora extraña, hiciera nada que le impidiera ser feliz con Emma.  
No volvería a romperse. 

**-Siento mis formas. Ahora que al fin que tengo la posibilidad de tenerte frente a mí de nuevo y hablar contigo, no pensaba perder la oportunidad-**

**-Mal, he estado en el mismo lugar desde que te fuiste. Yo he sido la que no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, pese a haberte buscado durante mucho tiempo.-**

**-Todo fue muy precipitado entonces... Mis padres no tuvieron más opción.-** comenzó a acercarse y dudando se sentó en la silla de confidente mientras alargaba sus brazos intentando alcanzar las manos de la morena.  
Regina las retiró, incómoda e irguiéndose aún más su postura.

**-Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, Regina-**

El corazón de la ejecutiva latía desbocado. Contuvo la respiración y sus ojos se cerraron durante una fracción de segundo.  
Apretando los labios y tomándose un momento para recomponerse, se sinceró.

**-Mal, me alegra mucho verte. Me reconforta encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo y poder hablar, pero yo no soy la misma. Te aseguro que lo que hay dentro de mí no tiene nada que ver con la que conociste entonces. Empezando por mis sentimientos-**

No podía engañarse, la Evil Queen había desaparecido en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta. Tenía claro lo que sentía por Emma, pero tener delante a la que por tanto tiempo había sido su único amor y todo lo que por ella había pasado hacía que no tuviera claro qué era lo que sentía por Mal.

Pero, a pesar de las dudas, sabía que no la amaba.

**-Dame una oportunidad, Regina. Permíteme conocer a la persona que eres ahora y démonos tiempo para poner las cosas en su lugar-**

Se estaba alterando, cada vez se acercaba más y la situación se ponía más tensa.

**-Mal, no hay oportunidad ni tiempo que barajar. Tengo claro dónde y con quién quiero estar.-**

**-Comprendo. Hay otra persona. Simplemente me has dejado en el pasado sin pararte a pensar dónde estaba yo o cómo.-** Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos con gesto nervioso.  
**-Regina, llevo media vida esperándote…-**

**-Malvina, deberías tranquilizarte.-** comenzaba a enfadarse con el tono de reproche que recibía **–Comenzando con que quien se quedó esperando fui yo, tu simplemente te fuiste y no volviste a dar señales de vida. No puedes pretender que tras tanto tiempo simplemente me lance a tus brazos. Si no te importé entonces, ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?-**

**-¿No di señales?-** levantaba la voz y gesticulaba enfadada **-Te envié cientos de cartas y no me respondiste ni a una sola. Escribí una carta cada mes, contándote todo lo que ocurría en mi vida, cuanto te echaba de menos y nunca recibí contestación. Hasta hace apenas un par de años... -** se paró frente a la morena y mirándola a los ojos terminó por espetar lo que sabía que si no decía en aquel momento nunca más tendría oportunidad. **–Me enteré de que tu madre había muerto e intenté acercarme a ti pero sabía que no me estabas buscando y-** agachó la cabeza **-el temor me pudo.-**

**-¿Cartas? Nunca recibí ni una sola carta tuya ¿Crees que si hubiera tenido idea de dónde estabas no hubiera ido a buscarte? Llegué a contratar a una persona para que te localizara, Mal-** se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana.

Por su mente pasaron las ideas como rayos, intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella le había enviado cartas, la había esperado…

Pero nunca fue a buscarla. Mal si sabía dónde estaba ella y nunca regresó.

Tanto tiempo ansiando aquel momento y ahora solo deseaba que terminase pronto.

Mantuvo la vista en el horizonte. Había sufrido mucho con aquella historia de amor, pero no quería hacer sufrir a Mal. No podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no había intentos ni futuros que planear. Su único futuro era con su rubia, y no era la que sentía en su espalda sino quien la esperaba tomando un chocolate con nata y canela, y seguramente mordiéndose las uñas de forma distraída fuera de aquella sala. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola y se tensó. Delicadamente se deshizo del contacto

**-No, no puedo.-** Alejándose trató de buscar las palabras más delicadas que encontró. **–Te he querido mucho. Durante muchísimos años creí que eras el amor de mi vida. La única mujer que podría hacerme feliz. Llegué a vaciarme en tristeza pensando que no volvería a verte, Mal.  
Sigo sintiendo un enorme cariño y te quiero, pero no como tú quieres o esperas.-** No supo descifrar la mirada que tenía en frente. Era totalmente inexpresiva. **–Lo siento-**

Mal se dio la vuelta y sin despedirse siquiera, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Regina se quedó mirando el picaporte, con la mente vacía sin saber en qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Dentro sentía un torbellino de emociones y acabó por sentarse en una silla, mirando sus piernas temblar.

Acababa de dar carpetazo a lo que durante toda su vida había sido lo más importante. Y con un suspiro desató el nudo que llevaba alojado en su garganta desde que la vio aparecer, rompiendo a llorar.

**Mi gentecilla, **

**Aún queda algún que otro bachecito para nuestra Queen, no me matéis...**

**¿Creéis que la visita de Mal acabará por hacer que se replantee lo que siente por nuestra rubia? **

**Hablando de Emma ¿Creéis que le quedarán uñas para cuando la conversación entre éstas dos termine? xD  
Se aceptan apuestas.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. **

**¡Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia! 3**

**Besinos de chocolate,**

**·Antrilewis·**


	19. 18 - Sorpresa

Sorpresa

La vio salir de forma apresurada y se acercó con temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse. Picó a la puerta y a pesar del silencio en el otro lado decidió entrar.

Según cruzó el umbral se acercó y la abrazó. Lloraba con la vista perdida y a Emma se le rompió el corazón al verla así.

**-Regina, ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te hizo daño?-**

Solamente contestó negando con la cabeza y se aferró más al abrazo, calmándose poco a poco con el paso de los minutos.

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Prefieres que llame a Zelena?- **

**-No, se me pasará. Ahora sólo quiero estar sola-**

Y tras darle un beso en la frente a la rubia salió de la sala de reuniones con su careta habitual recompuesta, mostrando un rostro inexpresivo. Al menos lo era para cualquiera que no la conociera, pero Emma veía el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos.

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero dejando de lado los miedos sobre el futuro se centró en lo verdaderamente importante.  
Fue al encuentro de Zelena y le contó que su hermana había salido porque quería estar sola y le pidió que velara por ella. Temía por su salud.

·

·

Se pasó la tarde intentando trabajar, sin lograr avanzar pensando en cómo estaría Regina. El mensaje que Ruby le transmitió de parte de Zelena haciéndole saber que estaban juntas debía de tranquilizarla, pero su mente seguía siendo un ciclón.  
Un pensamiento se había estancado en su frente y no conseguía apartarlo.  
_"¿Y si Regina se planteaba volver con Mal? ¿Y si ella seguía queriéndola?"_

De su mente no salía la confesión que le había hecho la noche que jugaron a las preguntas. Claramente no era un tema superado y ella era la que sobraba.

Llegó la hora de volver al hotel y sobre su cabeza pesaba el nubarrón que la acompañaba, hasta que vio aparecer a su jefa, bastante más tranquila y sonriendo en cuanto la vio.

Camino al hotel no habían cruzado una sola palabra. La morena se mostraba retraída aunque no había cambiado la dinámica a la que se habían acostumbrado, seguían buscando recortar la distancia entre ambas cada vez que se sentaban en el asiento trasero del coche. Emma pretendió respetar el espacio que Regina parecía necesitar pero ésta no dio lugar a más dudas cuando la cogió de la mano manteniendo su vista distraída por la ventanilla, mirando a ningún lado.

Subían en el ascensor hacia su habitación cuando la morena rompió el silencio

**-Había preparado una sorpresa para esta noche-**

Emma reacciona con una divertida cara de interrogación y eso relaja a Regina, haciéndola reír.

**-No me mires así. No es gran cosa pero, reservé mesa en el **_**Restaurante**__**Carabajio**_**\- **

**-¿En el **_**Carabajio**_**? Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir mesa?-**

La morena se echó a reír por la cara de asombro que veía y se encogió de hombros.

**-Sé que ha sido un día extraño, pero… ¿te apetecería ir?-**

Emma no se lo pensó dos veces, y sonriendo como una quinceañera asintió con la cabeza **–Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-**

Las dudas permanecían pero pasara lo que pasase, disfrutaría de su morena el tiempo que fuera y no la dejaría sola ante el nubarrón que ella también tuviera en la cabeza.

Emma estaba en la terraza mensajeándose con Lily mientras esperaba que la morena terminase de componerse.

**-"Está a punto de salir y no me pueden temblar más las piernas… Me temo que la cena sea para decirme que quiere volver a intentarlo con su ex, Lily. ¡Me voy a morir!"-**

**-"Vaaamos a ver, ¿puedes relajarte? ¿De verdad crees que te llevaría a SEMEJANTE RESTAURANTE para decirte algo así? ¡Relájate y disfruta! Y el disfruta te lo pongo en negrita y cursiva si hace falta."-**

Emma se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amiga _"¿será cierto?"_

**-"Rubia, ¡aterriza!"-**

**-"Lily, no voy a hacerte caso, lo siento. No puedo. No quiero hacerme ilusiones y llevarme otro bofetón"-**

**-"Eres la persona más cabezota que conozco"-**

**-"Pues te doy una pista, mírate al espejo jajajaja"-** Por un momento ninguna de las dos escribió. El intento de tomárselo con humor no era tan fructífero como pretendía. **–"Dragoncilla, si pensaba aprender algún día que soñar tiene un alto precio ya iba siendo hora…"-**

Recibió un audio y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja para reproducirlo. No se fiaba ni un poquito de su amiga.

**-Emma, date la oportunidad de ser feliz. Hazlo por mí, que quiero ir de boda y sabes que lo del anillo no es lo mío.-**

Le dio la risa, sólo ella conseguiría sacarle una sonrisa en semejante momento.

Le envió el icono de un beso y un corazón como despedida y se guardó el teléfono en el bolso. Adoraba el vestido que se había puesto pero lo de no tener bolsillos nunca acababa por llevarlo bien del todo. Era rojo con escote a la caja, cuerpo ablusado y ceñido a la cintura. Con la falda suelta, de largo Chanel y asimétrico. Las mangas con estilo japonés le llegaban hasta el codo igualando el corte irregular del bajo del vestido.  
Rompiendo con toda costumbre se había puesto unos zapatos de salón, los únicos con tacón alto que llevaba en la maleta, de color beige a juego con la pequeña cartera de mano que acabaría por llevarse alguna maldición aquella noche.

Cuando se giró, bolso en mano, con intención de dejarlo sobre la mesita la vio salir del baño y se quedó estática, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Aún no había acabado de vestirse y llevaba los zapatos en la mano, pero estaba preciosa. Llevaba una blusa escote barco, de seda, en color gris perla, con las mangas en vuelo recogido en la muñeca, formando volante en la bocamanga. Hacía una discreta transparencia sobre un body negro palabra de honor. Acompañaba de un pantalón de terciopelo negro, recto y estrecho en el tobillo y remataba en la cintura con un fajín de tafilete negro y sujeto con lazada.

Cuando reparó en la mirada de Regina, se dio cuenta de que la miraba con el mismo detenimiento que ella le había dedicado. Se quedaron fijas, la una en los ojos de la otra y se creó un momento. Uno de esos instantes que los grandes poetas definirían con hermosas palabras.  
Contarían en versos cómo el silencio habló más de lo que sílabas encadenadas dirían, si encontrasen vocablos que definieran quienes eran en aquella habitación. En aquella mirada. Gritando desde los ojos de la otra lo que soñaban y querían. Que se amaban.

En medio de esa vorágine de emociones, viendo como la morena se mordía el labio sutilmente Emma sintió como le sobrevenía un estornudo que rompió toda la magia.

Tras el ataque de risa que les dio la rubia no pudo evitarlo e intentó poner en palabras lo hermosa que la veía.

**-Regina, estas… Preciosa…-**

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, ruborizada.

**-Y aunque parezca mentira, esa sonrisa es lo que mejor te queda- **

Y tras haber terminado de vestirse y calzarse, salieron de la habitación camino del restaurante.

Estando en el ascensor fue la morena la que retomó la palabra rompiendo el silencio

**-Estás deslumbrantemente bonita. Voy a ser la envidia de la noche- **

Emma escondió la mirada avergonzada y sintió como la cogía de la mano.  
Una vez subidas en el coche el ambiente extraño se había normalizado.

El restaurante era acogedor, sonaba música de fondo y ambas se sentían cómodas. Todo rastro de la tarde parecía haberse evaporado.

El Maître las guio hasta su mesa, en un reservado situado en una terraza de ambiente íntimo. La vista era espectacular. Varias fuentes y jardines se ocultaban tras una extensa arboleda que llevaba hasta el horizonte perdiéndose en el mar.  
Decidieron decantarse por los platos típicos y eligieron un Potaje de Hinojo de primero, Emma se pidió un Plato Alpujarreño como buena valiente, mientras que Regina prefirió un Remojón Granaíno. Cada una en su línea… Para tomar un Garnata, crianza selección del 2012.

Comieron y bebieron entre anécdotas, conversaciones sobre los gustos de la una y de la otra, mencionaron los libros; sus autores favoritos, música…  
Podría resultar evidente que de forma meticulosa evitaban todo lo relativo a Mal pero eso no convirtió la noche en un mar de silencios ni en conversaciones banales.

Llegado el momento de los postres les ofrecieron la especialidad de la casa Helado de Pionono. Mientras lo degustaban se les acercó un muchacho con una guitarra ofreciéndoles tocar la canción que ellas pidieran.

Por un instante las dudas volvieron a la mente de la rubia, pero tras ahuyentarlas, se quedó mirando a Regina y tuvo claro qué canción quería elegir. Le preguntó al chico si la conocía y aunque fuera otra versión, ella le indicó y juntos se amoldaron. Regina estaba expectante cuando al escuchar los primeros acordes su curiosidad siguió en aumento porque pese a que le sonaba no lograba identificarla.

"Querría sujetarte las mañanas  
hacer malabarismos con tu voz y con mi voz…" 

Emma cantaba con delicadeza, se sentía totalmente eclipsada. Por un momento le vino una imagen de cuando ella comenzó a cantar estando abrazadas y sintió un calor en el pecho.  
Aquella mujer que tenía delante se había presentado en su vida para recomponerla, sin tener en cuenta su decisión había tomado por cruzada hacerla feliz y se lo proponía en cada paso que daba.

"…querría abrirte todas las ventanas  
pa' que nos diese la brisa del mar en el colchón  
querría festejar tus alegrías  
sufrir tus melancolías  
y besarte en el corazón…"

Con aquella canción le declaraba sin medias tintas qué quería. Y la quería a ella.

"…querría guardar esta melodía y  
escribirte una canción con todo lo que querría…."

Regina siguió disfrutando de la canción, emocionada. Emma se había acercado a ella y la cogía de la mano mientras cantaba.  
Estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos que siempre consideró absurdos y ridículos. Totalmente innecesarios. Una forma de que las parejas expusieran a la galería un "miradnos, nos queremos".  
Ella, que siempre había considerado las películas románticas un subgénero del humor. Ambos igual de innecesarios.

Allí estaba, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta. La sonrisa no podía ser más amplia y Bulda estaba de nuevo al acecho. Si el corazón le latía más rápido acabaría por electrocutarla.

Cuando acabó la canción se seguían mirando a los ojos. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pero era consciente de que aquello significaba que estaba totalmente expuesta ante Regina aún sin saber qué le rondaba la cabeza tras su encuentro con Mal. El guitarrista se había ido y ella iba a sentarse en su sitio cuando sintió a la morena tirar de su mano y atraerla hacia ella.

**-¿Dónde se cree que va, Señorita Swan?-**

Emma sonrió y se ruborizó, pero haciendo gala de su humor actuó como si nada

**-Yo iba a sentarme, a acabar mi postre, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitaba algo, jefa?-**

**-A ti-**

\- - - -  
**Música  
**

**Pasión Vega (2017) Querría  
****\- - - -**

**Mi gentecilla :)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, contadme que os parece :D**

**Confieso que estoy enamorada de la escena en la que se quedan eclipsadas mirándose la una a la otra, en mi mente es mágico. Ese párrafo me dio un subidón en el momento que lo escribí. Se lo pasé a una amiga y le dije "creo que es lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida". Lo leí y releí tantas veces que si llega a ser en papel lo gasto. Hasta el punto de que no sabía cómo salir de ella, luego medité: "Pero bueno, ¡Emma la lía y listo" xD. **

**(Ahora lo leo y pienso: "pues bah")**

**Me sorprendo en que tonterías me engancho al bucle a veces...**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando la historia... Me tenéis el corazón robao' 3**

**¡Besinos de chocolate, guapuras!**

**·Antrilewis·**


	20. 19 - Querría

19 - Querría

Regina deslizó la mano por su cadera acercándola aún más. Sintió como sus cuerpos chocaron. Una corriente eléctrica la invadió cuando sus labios se fundieron en un beso largo y enérgico.  
Recorrió el cuello de la morena con las yemas enterrando sus dedos en el negro cabello rogando no perder el contacto, y un gemido se escapó de la garganta de su jefa. Una explosión de placer y de urgencia que las dejó sin aire obligándolas a separarse lo justo para inhalar.

Ambas respiraban de forma pesada. Emma retiró las gafas de Regina, empañadas por el momento, y las dejó sobre la mesa cuando ella habló.

**-Si planeabas dejarme sin palabras, lo has conseguido.-**

Emma sonriendo la besó de forma tierna y rodeó su cuello manteniendo la postura mientras una duda pasó por su mente apenas unos segundos. La morena lo vio reflejado en sus ojos y la cuestionó con la mirada.

**-Regina, tengo una pregunta a la que no tengo derecho-**

Sus corazones aún latían a un ritmo acelerado

–**Señorita Swan, sabe que no hay nada que se le resista. Acabará teniendo su respuesta-**

Mantenían la mirada fija, hablaban con algo más que con las palabras. Regina mantenía sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la rubia y sentía como ella dibujaba pequeñas caricias en su cuello. Estaba intranquila por lo que fuera que rondara su mente. Tras el silencio de Emma, Regina insistió.

**-Emma, si alguien tiene derecho eres tú.-**

**-Dices que te he dejado sin palabras, pero me pregunto si también he logrado despejar tus dudas-**

Regina frunció el ceño.

**-No entiendo…-**

**-Me refiero a Mal. A darle otra oportunidad.-**

El rostro de la morena reflejó la sorpresa que le suponía aquel planteamiento. No había comprendido la naturaleza de la pregunta porque para ella no había habido dudas en ningún momento con respecto a Mal. O mejor dicho, tenía totalmente claro el lugar que ocupaba Emma con respecto a su regreso.

Retiró sus brazos e intentó dar un paso atrás al ver su reacción pero Regina se lo impidió.

**-No, Emma. No te vayas. Ni te lo plantees. Su regreso me afecta y sé que esto no será fácil de gestionar pero no tiene nada que ver contigo y mis sentimientos.-** la escuchaba casi conteniendo la respiración **-Me confunde la persona que se ha presentado hoy en la oficina. Sus modos y sus formas. Lo que me ha dicho. Son muchas cosas a digerir. Pero de toda esta confusa situación si algo tengo claro es lo que quiero contigo.-**

Sonreía. Sus dudas estaban aclaradas y tenía entre sus brazos un posible futuro con la mujer que quería.

**-Lo que siento contigo y por ti. Eso no va a venir a cambiarlo ni ella ni nadie, Emma.- **

La rubia recuperó la cercanía y deslizó sus manos por los brazos que la rodeaban hasta llegar a los hombros, dejando un tierno beso en la nariz de Regina.

**-Para no gustarle hablar de sentimientos se está convirtiendo en toda una maga de las palabras, Señorita Mills-**

Terminaron sus postres entre lisonjas y arrumacos.  
Para cuando salieron del restaurante la noche era clara y agradable. Decidieron volver al hotel dando un paseo y así charlar tranquilamente.

Compartían miradas, y los momentos de silencio eran serenos y cómplices. Las manos entrelazadas se deleitaban en sutiles caricias mientras continuaban las conversaciones de la velada.

Llegado un momento Emma se detuvo a observar el mar. Regina percibió la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, y simplemente la rodeó por la cintura y dejó descansar su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia, contemplando el horizonte. Sentir su contacto y con la serenidad que aportaba tener despejada toda duda con respecto a la otra les había aportado el sosiego necesario para disfrutar del momento. Sin restricciones ni miedos.

**-¿No te parece que éste podría ser el olor de la paz?-**

**-No lo había pensado, pero si no lo es podría estar cerca.-**

**-Cuando era una mocosa y venía una familia a visitarnos para elegir a que hijo o hija adoptar, los demás siempre hablaban de los juguetes que llevaban al orfanato, de los que comprarían para ellos, de si tendrían que compartirlos, de si su casa era grande… Yo sólo recuerdo sus olores.-**

Regina estrechó aún más el agarre y Emma entrelazó los dedos con los de su morena.

**-La casa de Ingrid estaba cerca del mar. Recuerdo que en invierno el salitre me congestionaba la nariz y en verano el pelo me olía a sal día y noche. Decía que me saldrían escamas de tanto estar en el agua. No fue mucho tiempo, pero allí fui feliz-**

La morena le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó escuchando atentamente. Tenía el corazón encogido, era la primera vez que Emma le hablaba de su pasado y se sentía contrariada. Quería saberlo todo y a la vez haría lo indecible por borrar de un plumazo todo el dolor y que tuviera únicamente recuerdos felices. Tenía razón su padre, ojalá la magia existiera de verdad.

Emma se giró dentro del abrazo y acariciando las mejillas de su morena sonrió emocionada

**-Regina, el mar no me había vuelto a oler a hogar. Hasta ahora-**

Una lágrima se escapó, deslizándose por su mejilla y terminando en el pulgar de la morena quien se acercó a sus labios y los acarició con los suyos, cerrando los ojos y atrapando en aquel momento la promesa de que siempre olería a mar en la vida de Emma.

Las rodeaba el silencio. Únicamente escuchaban el sonido del mar y el murmullo de vida nocturna a lo lejos perdida en las calas del fondo, donde los locales de la zona proponían música y bebida a quienes buscaban disfrutar de la noche. Pero no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en lo que allí ofrecían. Aún les quedaban unos minutos saboreando aquel momento, apreciando la calma que las envolvía… Podía respirar hondo y sentir como el aire llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones y sólo sentía serenidad. Sus monstruos no se habían acallado pero apenas susurraban y le dejaban espacio para ser ella. Para sentir…  
Regina había vuelto.

Habían llegado al hotel, y al pasar frente a la recepción tuvieron el instinto de deshacer el agarre. Se miraron durante unos momentos y ya en el ascensor Regina trató de contener un bostezo pero Emma se percató al momento:

**-Cariño, están siendo unos días un demasiado intensos –**

La mano que rodeaba la cintura de Regina automáticamente se tensó al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir, pero la morena sonrió y respondió tratando de ignorar lo que aquella simple palabra había movido en ella.

**-Un poco, pero estoy bien- **ante la mirada que recibió rectificó** -está bien, sí que lo están siendo… ¡Pero no me mires así! ¿Quién te dice que la intensidad está siendo mala? - **

Se mordió el labio sutilmente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Emma sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

**-Necesitas descansar-**

**\- ¿Te convencería de una última copa antes? Vaaamos, tenemos tiempo suficiente de descansar. Mañana no tenemos que madrugar, la rueda de prensa no es hasta las 12:00h-**

Con los ojitos que Regina le ponía era imposible decir que no. Tenía su punto débil totalmente bajo su control y temía que teniendo esa información sería difícil resistirse a cualquier cosa que le pidiera su morena.

**\- ¿Siempre consigue lo que se propone, Señorita Mills? -**

**-No ose dudarlo, Señorita Swan- **

La respuesta con voz cantarina y mirada divertida llegó justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Según entraron en la habitación se pusieron cómodas. Emma se deshizo de los zapatos, que por falta de costumbre a los tacones altos la estaban matando, y Regina pasó un momento al servicio.

Estaba en la terraza abriendo la botella de sidra, seguía descalza y se había quitado el prendedor que le recogía el pelo sobre el hombro derecho cuando ella volvió. Era inevitable que se le escapara la sonrisa simplemente con verla…

Sentada en una de las hamacas se deshacía de las sandalias, mientras la contemplaba. Se había quitado las gafas y se había despojado de la blusa, quedándose con aquel palabra de honor que dejaba al descubierto los hombros.

Cuando la morena se puso en pie reparó en la mirada con la que la observaba y no dudó un momento en ponerla nerviosa

**-Señorita Swan, percibo cierto interés por su parte ¿le gustan mis zapatos? -**

**-Son bonitos, pero no son ellos quienes llaman mi atención precisamente…- **

Pretendía mantener el juego que ella había comenzado, pero le era imposible despegar la vista de los ojos que tenía delante. Deslizó un dedo por el fajín de su pantalón y la atrajo hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se evaporó.

**-Difícil no mostrar interés ante lo que veo- **


	21. 20 - Un Gato

Un Gato

Su voz salió en un escaso susurro.  
Siguiéndolo con la mirada deslizó el dedo índice por su mandíbula, acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja y trazó la línea del cuello apenas rozando su piel. La morena cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Emma continuó dibujando su clavícula terminando en su hombro.

Se acercó a su chica y sonrió levemente por el pensamiento; sí, era su chica.

Percibió la calidez de sus labios un instante antes de tocarlos.  
Se fundieron en un beso apasionado que le robó el aliento. Su corazón hacía días que no era capaz de latir a un ritmo estable y en aquel momento palpitaba en sus manos. Notó como todos sus sentidos se sensibilizaron y a través de la yema de sus dedos pudo leer su piel. La suavidad la embargó. Las emociones que provocaba en ella tener a Regina cerca eran indescriptibles.

Sintió como ella rizaba los dedos en su melena, alejándose apenas unos milímetros para poder coger aire. Sus ojos desprendían fuego y todo su cuerpo vibró cuando tras besarla de nuevo la lengua de Regina rozó su paladar en un único gesto.

Sus manos la rodearon con viveza, la acariciaron a través de la ropa y la temperatura siguió en aumento mientras a tientas se acercaron a la barandilla. De pronto un ruido las sobresaltó, un fuerte golpe seguido de un quejido llamó su atención en el jardín del hotel. Se habían quedado observando, aún abrazadas, y tras escrutar en la oscuridad únicamente Emma pudo ver una pequeña luz. Regina estaba sin las gafas así que se quedó observando a la rubia con gesto curioso esperando que ésta le contara algo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambas se echaron a reír.

**-Seguramente sería un gato, a veces durante la noche les brillan los ojos-**

**-Un gato con el don de la oportunidad, Señorita Swan- **

Y tras una mirada felina, la cogió de la mano y atrayéndola hacia sí comenzó a caminar de espaldas, dirección a la habitación.

Regina trató de besarla, pero ella la evitó de forma traviesa. Se provocaban de forma seductora, las miradas destilaban deseo y Emma se colocó a su espalda. Deslizó las manos por los costados de la morena tallando su silueta mientras cerrando los ojos se dejaba embargar por el aroma en su cuello.

La urgencia dio paso a la parsimonia de deleitarse en cada gesto, disfrutar de cada caricia y regodearse en el momento alargándolo todo lo posible.  
Besó su cuello, lamía cada centímetro de su piel mientras sintió como ella dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo.  
Comenzó a desatar su fajín y antes de poder acabar ella misma se lo había quitado. Regina se giró y de forma ardiente comenzaron la lucha por el dominio entre besos desinhibidos, húmedos e intensos. Fueron despojándose de la ropa de la otra. Sus pieles ardían en la necesidad de sentirse. 

Tenía los ojos nublados por el deseo. Su cuerpo temblaba en la necesidad de sentirla y cada caricia, cada beso, no hacían más que avivar la llama. Le mordió el labio en medio de un leve gruñido y aquello provocó que la tumbara sobre la cama, rompiendo el contacto por un momento. La morena no se lo pensó un segundo y la atrajo, haciéndola caer sobre ella. Mantuvieron la mirada por un instante, Regina acarició su mejilla y la besó de forma dulce y calmada. Al separarse Emma le preguntó:

**\- ¿Estás bien? –**

Sonrió enternecida ante la preocupación.

**-Sólo soñando-**

.

.

Abrió los ojos despacio, la luz deslumbraba en la habitación. Un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y tenía una melena rubia arropándole el pecho. Apartó los mechones de su cara y la observó dormir. Su gesto era sereno, casi sonreía.  
La espalda desnuda y descubierta fue una tentación que no pudo aguantar y pasó varios minutos recorriéndola con las yemas de los dedos, dibujando mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
Había días locos y después estaba ese, pero a pesar de lo ocurrido con Mal, pese a los desmayos y la incertidumbre, se sentía feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo bonito había ganado en peso a las preocupaciones y a los pesares.

Seguía acariciando a Emma cuando al acercarse al costado la rubia gortutió, pasó nuevamente la mano haciéndole una suave caricia y se removió. La sonrisa en la cara de Regina fue instantánea. Acababa de descubrir que su chica tenía cosquillas suficientes como para aún dormida no poder contenerlas. Alejó sus caricias de la espalda baja y fue subiendo hasta el cuello. Emma no pudo reprimir un escalofrío y así supo que estaba despierta.

**-Buenos y bonitos días-** dijo con voz somnolienta.

**-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente- **

**-Yo soy más de Blancanieves- **

Guiñaba un ojo intentando mantener el otro abierto. Seguía sintiendo las cosquillas en la espalda y estaba aguantando el reflejo de su cuerpo a duras penas. Le era casi inevitable la reacción exagerada. Sabía lo que la morena buscaba, cuando vio que no iba a poder resistir más se adelantó antes de caer rendida y fue ella quien atacó.  
Atrayéndola con el brazo que la rodeaba la envolvió en lo que acabó siendo un asalto fallido y cayendo en su propia trampa.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea donde Regina tenía todas las armas. La habitación se llenó de carcajadas y de pequeñas amenazas de venganza hasta que dio con el verdadero punto débil de la rubia, quien en un intento de escabullirse acabó por caerse de la cama tras una pirueta accidentada.

Durante una fracción de segundo la morena temió que se hubiera hecho daño y acudió en su ayuda, pero se la encontró con un ataque de risa mudo, totalmente sonrojada y sin respiración. Sin poder contener su propia risa intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero acabó también en el suelo.

Cuando lograron coger aire, tumbadas sobre la alfombra de aquella habitación de hotel, abrazadas y mirándose a los ojos, supieron que aquello no era una historia que quedaría allí. Volvería a casa con ellas.

·

·

Desayunaban en la terraza, tras haberse duchado y preparado para la rueda de prensa, compartiendo un silencio cómodo. El sol les regalaba un baño de calor agradable sin ser aún asfixiante, y tenían atados todos los puntos necesarios relativos a la jornada laboral con tiempo suficiente.

Regina la observaba. Sujetaba el zumo de naranja mientras contemplaba el mar a lo lejos con la mirada serena. Su expresión era calmada e infundía paz. Una ligera sonrisa, de las que se transmiten con los ojos o con el corazón más que con los labios, se leía en su rostro.

De pronto se giró, sorprendiéndola eclipsada y la morena se sonrojó.

**-Un Isik por tus pensamientos-**

**\- ¿Traducción? –**

Emma estalló en carcajadas** -Mucho que aprender todavía tienes, joven Padawan-**

**\- ¿Perdona? -** Su ceja arqueada y su sonrisa de medio lado daban lugar a una situación cómica. Esa frase ya la reconocía, pero si algo tenía claro es que su rubia no dejaría de sorprenderla.

**-Sólo te observaba-** se sonrieron. **-y recordaba el momento de anoche-**  
Tras un gesto sugerente de la rubia, aclaró **-también, pero no. Me refería al momento en la playa. -**

Emma cambió de tema sin pretender ser brusca, no dando lugar a malos entendidos. No quería ahondar.

**\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Sé que no has tenido pesadillas, pero me preocupa tu salud. -**

**-Me encuentro bien. Ayer por la tarde hablé largo y tendido con Archie y entre otras cosas me aclaró el asunto de mis pesadillas y mis desmayos. Se supone algo "normal", por así decirlo. Aunque a la vuelta me haré un chequeo para mayor tranquilidad, no me mires así. -**

**-No me quedaré más tranquila hasta que lo hagas. –**

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los rayos del sol sobre su cara mientras la cogía de la mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaban y enredaban entre caricias y jugueteos. Realmente se sentía a salvo. Respiró hondo y se lanzó a hablar:

**-Ingrid me acogió cuando yo tenía 6 años. -**

Por un breve instante pareció que hasta la leve brisa que corría se había detenido. Regina se quedó en silencio, aguardando a que ella estuviera preparada para hablar.

**-Cuando cayó enferma le quitaron la custodia sin parpadear. Nos separaron. Angus era mayor que yo y acabó metiéndose en líos, lo último que supe es que terminó en la cárcel. A los mellizos la última vez que los vi fue aquel día. Me sacaron de casa arrancándome de los brazos de Ingrid y no pude despedirme de ellos, los habían metido en otro coche y no los volví a ver.  
Sin avisos, ni ayudas ni nada… Éramos una familia y la rompieron sin pensárselo dos veces. -**

Tenía la mirada perdida y el lazo que eran sus manos se había convertido en un nudo.

**-Estuve de familia en familia hasta que me dijeron que ella había muerto al cabo de un tiempo y decidí escaparme. No iban a acogerme en ninguna otra casa así que decidí buscar mi lugar.  
En ese tiempo conocí a Lily. Después de que Ingrid lograse que confiase en ella y todo lo que ocurrió tardé mucho tiempo en darle una oportunidad, pero supo hacerse su sitio. Vivimos en la calle, trabajamos en lo que pudimos y ocupamos un edificio abandonado. Las dos teníamos muy claro que queríamos salir adelante, estudiar. Convertimos aquellas cuatro paredes ruinosas en nuestro hogar y éramos la familia la una de la otra. Lo somos. –**

Emma buscó con la mirada a Regina esperando una reacción y se encontró con la complicidad más absoluta. No necesitaba decir nada y eso la tranquilizaba, pero si había algo que le podía hacer sentir mejor que el apoyo era saber que nunca obtendría compasión de los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente.

**-Hay mucho más que debo contarte, pero creo que tenemos suficiente melodrama por hoy-**

Sonrió, aún con los ojos sumidos en la tristeza de haber revivido su historia, y atrajo a su morena halando de la mano por la que aún estaban unidas para que se sentara sobre su regazo.

**-Señorita Mills, en un rato saldremos del santuario que suponen estas cuatro paredes para salir nuevamente al mundo, donde usted vuelve a convertirse en mi sexy, respetable, elegante y mandona jefa mientras que yo volveré a ser únicamente su asistente por lo que solicito una pequeña prórroga. Su majestad, esta humilde sierva necesita un periodo de adaptación para enfrentarse a la realidad. -**

La carcajada de Regina resonó en los tímpanos de la rubia provocando una sonrisa que se dibujó no sólo en sus labios, sino también en sus ojos, borrando el rastro de momentos atrás.

**-Señorita Swan, lo que usted tiene es mucho descaro y demasiada astucia. ¿Así que mandona? - **

**-Ah, pero lo de Sexy, respetable y elegante no lo escuchas, ¿no? -**

**-Eso mejor se lo compenso-**

·

·

La rueda de prensa fue impecable. Todos los cabos quedaron atados y haber logrado atajar el problema de De Locksley sin que hubiera ninguna filtración antes de lo previsto fue todo un logro.

Robin estaba ya entre rejas, la delegación seguía su curso y Ruby Lucas ocupaba su nuevo puesto. La tranquilidad de Regina era absoluta dejándola en sus manos tras su trayectoria, pero dada la situación personal, además, le complacía que se tuvieran la una a la otra en lo personal y en lo profesional. Su hermana se merecía ser feliz. Aunque nunca se lo diría, por supuesto. _"Suficientes ñoñerías digo ya últimamente"_

**Mi gentecilla ¡hola! **

**Mil perdones, lo primero, por tardar en actualizar. Ahora ya voy escribiendo al mismo ritmo que actualizo y no siempre me permite avanzar tanto como quisiera. (Maldita la hora en que se me borró lo escrito : D ) **

**¡Puñaos' de gracias por el apoyo a la historia! Por leerla, votar, comentar, los mensajinos... Sois lo más 3 **

**¡Al fin avanzan estas dos! que nos van a dejar calvas de la tensión... (Me incluyo) **

**Ya me contaréis que os ha parecido ese... "acercamiento" (guiño, guiño-codazo, codazo). **

**No es por meter hype ni mucho menos...  
No quisiera yo cortaros el buen sabor de boca que os haya dejado la dosis de arcoíris y empalague, pero se viene el drama. Pronto. **

**Ahí lo dejo xD. **

**Muahahahaha **

**¡Besinos de chocolate!  
·Antrilewis·**


End file.
